Ain't No EtchASketch
by RosieRathbone
Summary: A night seeing Edward Masen live in concert is a dream come true for Bella Swan. But what goes on once the show has ended is something she had only dreamt of. A steamy evening, leaves Bella in a rather sticky situation. 'That's one doodle that can't be undid'. AH, Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer for the whole story: anything recognisable is owned by all rightful authors, publicists, musicians etc. The only thing I own is the plot and any made-up characters.)

This is a DRABBLE fic, which means regular updates (sometimes more than once a day), each chapter being 200 or so words long.

**.1.**

"…_Coming up we've got singles from Rihanna, David Guetta, and the one everyone is talking about, _Edward Masen! _Who will be on the show in just a little bit, discussing his new US tour…"_

**Compose – Text Message – To: Alice Cullen: **2 DAYS! 2 DAYS! E.M IN 2 DAYS!

**From Alice Cullen: ** I need you to apologise to Jasper for me, because in 2 days I'm going to orgasm like a pregnant women by simply looking at another man.

**From Bella Swan: **Have I mentioned that you're a rampant whore recently?

**From Alice Cullen: **A nun would become a rampant whore in front of Mr. Masen.

0-0

"So, Isabella, what can I do for you today?" The over-weight nurse, dressed in blue scrubs that fits tightly over her bulges, intimidates the shit out of me, simply because of the personal information I am about to pass on.

"I would like to start 'The Pill', please…"

"Okay. I'm going to ask you some questions, so I'll start with the easy ones. Are you currently in a sexual relationship?"

"No."

"Is that likely to change anytime soon?"

"Not that I know of…" What does she want me to do? Check my diary?

"So is this more to help control periods instead?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a long holiday, I'm being a bridesmaid – all of these, plus more, during the summer, and I don't want to have the worry about getting a period during those few months."

She notes all my answers down on the computer. "Okay. Have you used any other means of contraception before?"

"Apart from condoms, um, no." I'm so interesting it's on the borderline of unreal.

"Right, well from what you said, I'll set you up with the three months plan; take the pill every day for three months, you have a seven day break – your period will arrive in that week – then start the next three months. Make sure to take it at the same time every day – give or take an hour."

Three months without Aunt Flow? That shit sounds incredible.

The nurse took my blood pressure, and whilst doing that, told me about the complications of taking The Pill, and what I should do if I am to miss a day. Before sending me off with the information to give to the pharmacist, she added one more piece of information.

"Just so you know it takes a week before kicking in, so if you end up in a sexual position, it won't cover you."

I haven't slept with anyone for six months. I think I can last seven days.

0-0

**Sorry Bella, but I have a feeling you won't… **


	2. Chapter 2

**.2.**

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Do you think he'll sing '_Caution'_? That's my favourite!" Alice, our best friend Rosalie, and I were all on our way to see _Edward Masen! _Ever since we got the tickets ten months ago, we've been counting down until this day. He has been our favourite artist for years, and never had the spare change to get a ticket, but this year, we all had well-paid jobs, and could afford to live our dream.

"Personally, my favourite is '_1+1=3' _but I must admit the lyrics in '_Caution' _get me every time." Rosalie was messing around with her iPod that she'd attached to the car stereo, I watched as she scrolled down the screen, and then tap on her song choice. The clear opening notes of '_Electrical Cord' _filled the car.

"These were both written about Kate, right?" Alice and Rose both looked over their shoulders at me. Of course they would ask me; what I don't know about Edward Masen isn't worth knowing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, they were. '_Electrical Cord' _was written before they broke up – describes the electrical current he felt in their connection – and '_Caution' _was written afterwards – talking about how she's dangerous, and should come with a warning sign. If you pay enough attention, you'll notice in this album, the songs become dark and dismal half way through."

"Only you would know all of that, Bell."

"So I've done my homework? Big deal. I was so shocked when they broke up though!" _Although, that does now mean he is on the market…_

"Holy hell, me too! They were like, perfect for each other."

Alice looked up from her iPhone and interrupted our conversation with a know-it-all comment. "I wasn't surprised; I knew it was going to happen."

"Alice, you say that about every couple, even when they're still together."

"But I'm always right."

"Dude, you said Emmett and I wouldn't last a year – it's been four and we're engaged!"

"She's got a point though, Rose. I mean, last December she said Mike and I would end it, and we did a month later."

"Bella, no offence, but Mike was a dick; anyone could have told you that."

_Oh…_

0-0

The room went dark, the screams erupted, and a green spot light lit up the middle of the stage.

Oh-my-fucking-God.

_He's here. He's here!_

Ten whole months of waiting have finally paid off.

My dream of seeing him live has come true, any second now and he'll – _aaaaaahh! Appear on stage! Right there, in all his living beauty. _

_I think my ovaries just exploded._

The bass shattered the screams around me; his drummer started off a quick 1-2, 1-1-1 rhythm all coordinating with the bass guitaristand then he began to sing, slowly and beautiful; with meaning in his voice. The musicians had stopped their carry on, and the music now fitted in perfectly with the words Edward sang. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, the way his hands cradled the microphone, how he pointed out to a random member of the audience when he sung the word '_you', _and his overall stage presence.

Myself, and a choir of people around me, sang along to every word, not giving a shit what we sounded like, just enjoying a moment that might never happen again. I had bought a really cheap digital camera for this occasion only, snapping away like crazy, and filming certain songs I enjoyed the most. This is my night with Edward Masen, I'm not going away without visual proof.

Once that song came to an end, he swapped over guitars, and then spoke to the audience. "Wow, Seattle! You really know how to make a man feel wanted." _I'll happily make you feel wanted… _"This is my only night here and so -." Everyone around me 'boo'd. Including myself, I may have joined in a little. "Ha-ha, I don't like it either. Which is why I'm going to make this night _extra _special! I'm sure you'll all know the words to this song, so sing along with me."

The open chords to '_21__st__ Century Girl' _made Alice scream and grab hold of my arm. _"Jasper sang me this song!" _is what I think she said, I just smiled and bounced lightly on my toes, getting lost in the occasion.

0-0

The concert came to an end far too quickly. People shouted '_encore' _but we all knew we wouldn't get any more songs. Edward came to the microphone one last time to speak.

"You were incredible tonight! I hope I see you all next time I'm here. And you know what? Because I'm here just the once, I'll be hitting _Club Noc Noc _tonight, so if you're over twenty-one, then come join me!"

Alice, Rose and I looked at each other at the exact same time with an expression that read: _hell-fucking-yes._

_0-0_

**See you all tomorrow at Club Noc Noc ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

(Quick note: all of Edward's song titles I make up myself, any resemblance to songs out there, are simply coincidental.)

**.3.**

"Right, girlies, Emmett is willing to collect us at three when he gets off work, so the plan is to get drunk, make a fool of ourselves in front of Mr. Masen, and end the night on a high! Who's with me?" Because we are so seriously cool, Alice and I fist pumped the air and cheered along with Rose, "yeeah!" I haven't had a sip of alcohol all week – I know, send me to a doctor, pronto! – but I have come to the conclusion that I am drunk on excitement, or, the idea of possibly dirty dancing with a certain someone.

"Do you think he's allowed to get drunk?"

Alice gasped, grabbed hold of my arms and stared me straight in the eyes. "Isabella Swan, did you just ask us a question about Edward? A question that you _don't know the answer to?" _

"Hey, bitch, I don't know everything about him."

Rose looked at me sceptically. "Hmm… so, what's his favourite colour?"

_Crap, they've got me. _"Blue…"

"What was his first pet? And what was it called?"

"A fish… called Fishy."

"_Fishy?" _ Alice exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

"He was three! And it sort of makes sense to name an animal after the animal…"

"That just proves it, you know everything, because I don't know Emmett's first pet, and he's my soon-to-be-husband, not celebrity crush."

"Alright, alright, you've made yourselves clear. Can we go now?"

"Yes! Stop yapping Rose, it's time to get my drink on!"

The club was a lot quieter than I previously imagined. I couldn't see any signs of Edward himself, or crowds of people swarming him, so I guessed he hadn't arrived yet.

"Three Long Island Iced Teas, please." Alice worked her charm on the barman, sporting her award winning smirk and the subtle tit-wiggle, that didn't go unnoticed by said barman. "Have them on your side, Bella, then the night is yours." She whispered once he had turned away to make our order. She thanked him kindly, passed over the correct change, and handed out the tall glasses. "Here is to one hell of a night!"

0-0

Holy shit, holy shit, _there he is!_

Tits in place: check.

Alcohol in system: double check.

Edward looking hot: triple check.

I'm all set.

My heart was pounding; butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I seriously think I'm about to faint.

A small crowd had formed, pushing their way in front of each other to get closer to him, they took photos, they gave hugs, they asked him for signatures. I, on the other hand, stood out of the way, because my brain wasn't passing on the message to my legs to walk forward and get my go with him. The half full glass of Jack and Coke in my hand was quickly downed and the alcohol gave me that extra buzz and encouragement to move closer.

Just as I had the urge to walk over, the bouncer behind Edward broke up the crowd, and so I stayed back and waited to see what would happen next. After some time, I gave up and decided I'd just try later. Alice and Rose – who had had a lot more to drink than me – were cutting some shapes on the dance floor, getting the men around them over excited. I bought myself another drink before joining in.

I'm not the sort of person to regularly go out and spend all my money in one night, so when I seldom do, I tend to copy all of their moves, to help myself fit in. A song came on that had my friends slowly dropping down to the ground and when they rose, they'd stick their ass out giving the guys in front a decent view of the boobies. That's one move I wouldn't copy.

"Come on, Bella! Join in!"

I don't think I had a choice…

Together we sashayed our hips and gradually bent our knees, getting lower and lower to the floor.

Now, let me fill you in on my inability to stay on two feet. I can fall over with the snap of my fingers. That is exactly what I did when we stood up, my ass was sticking out, someone was behind me, they didn't see me, their knees collided with my butt cheeks and I fell face forward. My knees smashed onto the ground, the drink I was holding flew into my face and my hands caught my landing before my head hit the dance floor.

Some people around me laughed, Alice and Rose told them to '_shut the fuck up, dickheads' _and the one to knock into me shouted "Shit! I'm so sorry!" They helped me up and in that instance I wanted to fall back to the ground again.

At least I can now say: _Edward Masen crashed into my ass. _I bet not many people can say that.

"I'm so, so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, y-y-yeah I'm fine."

He passed over a tissue he was holding, reassured me that it was clean, and I dried my vodka-drenched face. "Let me buy you another drink."

"You don't have to do that, really it is okay."

Bella's Conscience: _Are you seriously giving up the opportunity to have a drink with him? Have I not taught you anything?_

Luckily for my conscience, Edward wasn't backing down. "No, no, it's the least I can do."

"Alright, fine, if that's the only way you'll get off my back."

_Or, maybe after a few rounds, I'll get you onto yours…_

_Yeah, you know what I'm talking about._

0-0

**Oh, we sure do *wink*. I'm off to work now, but I'll update when I get back, and we'll see what this little whore gets herself up to ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**.4.**

**Rosalie Hale: **If he touches you inappropriately I will kill him, 'kay? Good.

**From Bella Swan – to Rosalie Hale: **If you kill him, I'll kill you, 'kay? Good.

**Alice Cullen: **Get in there! Make some sweet, sweet looooove.

**From Bella Swan – to Alice Cullen: **Go home to Jasper and make sweet, sweet, looooove.

**Alice Cullen: **I CAN'T! HE'S GOT A PURITY RING!

**From Bella Swan – to Alice Cullen: **AHAHAHA! Suckaaa!

"Is something funny?"

"No, my friend is just horny."

Shit. Did I just say that?

Bella's Conscience: _yes, yes you did. You absolute, complete tit._

Edward looked scared, I don't blame him. "Sorry, that was too much information. Her boyfriend of three years is, like, some kinda son of a preacher man, got a purity ring and so, y'know, has to wait till they can get down and dirty."

He looked even more scared, but then he smiled and chuckled – that expression does hellish things with my mind. "This is a very interesting conversation."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry…"

Bella's Conscience: _So am I… and I can't do anything about it, I have to live with her._

Edward took my order of a Vodka and Cranberry and ordered a Rum and Coke for himself. I took this silent opportunity to change the subject to something a little less freaky. "My names Bella by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward." _No shit… _He put out his hand for me to shake.

_Oh, my God, I'm touching his hand._

"Yeah… I know… I was at your concert this evening."

"Oh really? Thank you very much for coming along."

"I should be the one to thank you, it was amazing. I've never managed to go before, and I can't believe I've missed out all these years."

He laughed again. I may have to record this laugh and set it as every possible message alert on my phone. "In that case, I'm glad I made a great first impression. Even though I ruined that by knocking you to the ground – I'm still sorry, by the way."

"Please can you stop apologising? I would have fallen over doing that risky move anyway."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. So Bella, what do you do for a living?"

Does that include stalking you, or not? "I'm a nursery assistant, teacher, person…thing. Not as swanky as your job, or course, but it brings in the pennies."

"To be perfectly honest, I would pay to have a 'normal' life like yours most of the time." His honesty made me frown; it was horrible to hear someone admit something like that. "Don't get me wrong, I love what I do and my fans, but if, say, someone made up a rumour about you, the chances are it would only travel around Facebook, whereas with me, it would travel around the globe."

Can I give him a hug? Would that be acceptable?

I'm not stupid; I know about the daily paparazzi fights celebs get into, but when you hear it from a famous face…face-to-face, it puts it into perspective so much more than simply reading an article in OK!

"I'm really sorry to hear that, it must be -." Right then, a high pitched squeal came from somewhere around us, and Edward's name was screamed over and over. A leggy red-head, wearing a dress that started at her tits and stopped at her ass cheeks, who had consumed way too much alcohol and could barely walk in the heels she wore, practically threw herself onto him. She only just managed to mumble something, before being dragged away by a security guard standing by.

"That's another thing that I would rather do without. I can't have a quiet drink with someone without being molested."

A plan, so stupid, yet so ingenious at the same time, popped into my head; I prepared myself for a rejection. "Um, they have… er, private rooms you can hire, if you would want to finish this quiet drink in there…?"

Edward thought over my suggestion long and hard. I don't really understand why I said that now; it seemed like a great idea at the time.

But his answer surprised me. "You know what? That doesn't sound like a half bad idea."

Really? I'm starting to think that it is.

Bella's Conscience: _Me too. But do you ever listen to me? Nooo…_

Edward spoke to his security guard/bouncer and had him organise the hiring of a room. I don't know why I'm suddenly so nervous – we're only finishing off a conversation that we couldn't have private. We were soon being led to the back of the building, I met Rose and Alice's gaze as we walked – they couldn't look more confused.

**To Alice Cullen – To Rosalie Hale: **We are going to finish A TALK, nothing more, nothing less. I won't be long. X.

**Rosalie Hale: **Remember my warning… *makes fist*

**From Bella Swan: **And remember mine…

**Alice Cullen: **AAAHMAAAHGAAAHD, just hope you've shaved your nether regions.

**From Bella Swan: **I said we're going to talk – A PRIVATE CONVERSATION - not that he's going to take me up against the wall.

0-0

**Oh, really Bella? Don't count your chickens before they hatch… **


	5. Chapter 5

**.5.**

Now, I wouldn't say these hire rooms were the highest of the highs, nor were they the lowest of the lows, but they did do the job at hand – gave you some privacy. I don't know if all rooms looked the same, but this one was decked out with a plush black leather couch, a large rectangle shaped mirror on the opposite wall from where the couch was; it had a red border that seemed to _shine. _There was also a random black coffee table slap bang in the centre. The lights were slotted into the ceiling; they gave off a calm red glow. And the carpet beneath my feet was plain black – so the whole décor fitted in quite nicely.

Edward had someone get us a new round of drinks, and relaxed back on the couch with a calm sigh. You could hear the bass tones from the music playing outside, but other than that, we were in complete silence; it made it a lot easier to communicate. "It feels good to do something…normal." What is it with him and the word 'normal'? Seriously, I could buy him a hot dog and he'd undoubtedly say it's a 'normal' thing to eat.

"No offence, but I wouldn't call hiding in a room with a strange girl, so that you don't get molested by screaming fans a normal thing to do."

"Okay fine, maybe that wasn't the right word to use. How about 'different'? I don't get this time to myself a lot, so it's very different for me."

I became intrigued. "What do you mean? Surely you have time to yourself when you're at home, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right, but I'm never in the house by myself, sometimes it just feels like a place where I work, not where I live. My tour goes on for another two months – this, right now, might be the only time I get to do something I want by myself, in that time."

A knock at the door cut in before I managed to speak anything. I'd never taken a good look at Edward's security person (Bella's Conscience: _I believe it's called a 'bodyguard' asswipe.) _until now. The first thing you notice is how large he is. Seriously, he's a lot taller than Edward's 6'2, with muscles that almost put Emmett's to shame. A school boy haircut, with eyes matching the colour of his hair – a deep brown, almost black - he had naturally tanned skin, and made no attempt at any facial expression.

He put four drinks onto the coffee table – two each of what we were previously drinking, and made his leave with a stiff nod of the head. "Thank you, Sam." He muttered, with his lips at the rim of his glass, and then took a quick sip.

"What is tour actually like?" I must thank my brain for asking suitable questions; I haven't made a complete tit of myself, it's almost unheard of.

Bella's Conscience: _the night is still young, and you're still sober. So I wouldn't go making up thank you cards just yet._

"It's really good fun, and so enjoyable – I wouldn't continue if I didn't like it. It's just very tiring. The rules I have to stick by are hard – my diet for example, I'm not technically allowed to drink a large amount of alcohol, but as long as my manager doesn't find out, I'll be fine."

"Are you not worried that Sam would tattle on you?"

"Nah, even though my manager pretty much owns me, I own my security, so they wouldn't dare go behind my back, in fear of getting fired."

"Wow. So what does your manager think you're doing tonight, then?"

"Oh she knows I'm here, just doesn't know I'm drinking anything stronger than a Coke. Which is another thing I love about this evening; Sam doesn't know what I'm up to, Jane doesn't know what I'm up to – as long as I return in one piece, I'm practically a free man!"

"And what does a 'free man' want to do?" Is that a hint of flirtation I heard in my voice? Yes, I believe it is.

Sweet!

"Hmm…" His fingers tapped against the arm of the couch in thought.

"Let me guess, you'd want to run around the room stark naked, singing 'Friday' by Rebecca Black." _Please, please, please… just not the last part._

Edward held back his laugh. "No…that's my early morning ritual, so I've done that already."

_And… why was I not invited to witness this?_

"Okay… then you'd want to sleep with a groupie."

_I'll be your groupie…_

I subtly shuffled my bum closer. Although it was subtle enough to go unnoticed.

Bella's Conscience: _So it wasn't subtle then, was it? Gahh, I don't know how I put up with you most of the time._

"I probably wouldn't say no." _Yes! Damn, I'm good at this idea-making malarkey. _"It's just a shame that I don't have any."

_Fine! If the Masen won't go to the Swan, the Swan will have to go to the Masen._

_That's the alcohol talking, not me… just to make myself clear._

I leant to one side, getting closer to Edward with every inch. My finger drew spiral patterns on his bare arm, I felt him shiver from my touch. "I could always…pretend to be one…"

Bella's Conscience: _I really don't like where this is going…_

_I do! Now, zip it._

"Bella, I don't think this is a very good idea."

Bella's Conscience: _thank you! The guy speaks some sense!_

I don't know where my new found confidence was coming from, but I blame being friends with Alice nearly all my life. If sexual urges were a nuclear weapon, she could wipe out the entire planet ten times over.

"Remember, you're a 'free man'. This could be your last chance for several weeks…"My hand slipped onto his stomach, slowly tracing over the rims of his muscles. _Holy shit balls, this is nothing compared to the baby fat Mike carried. _I looked up at him through my lashes, he was trying his best to look away, but it didn't work.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. You're going to be the death of me."

My hand crawled up the middle of his shirt until it rested on his collar. I slowly began to under the buttons, one by one. He didn't make any attempt to stop me. So I felt it only my duty to carry on.

0-0

**I have resulted in the putting on of one's glasses, I've been writing that much and straining my eyes :-S Just got to make sure I'm in top form for the next one… *wink***


	6. Chapter 6

**(This chapter IS A LEMON. I'm not making you read it if you don't feel comfortable.)**

**.6.**

Our laboured breaths gradually worked their way closer and closer, I could almost taste him on my lips. I don't know what I was doing, why I was doing it, or what had brought it on. All I was certain of is that I couldn't stop. More than half of his shirt buttons had become undone, leaving enough space for me to slip my hands down his sides, and over to his back; gently pushing us closer together. Throwing one leg over his lap, I straddled him, and took this opportunity to join our lips together. This kiss started off feverishly, but when I attempted to take it further, Edward pulled away.

"I really don't think we should be doing this."

"You said yourself you're a 'free man' tonight. C'mon, take one night off from the rest of your life…"

"But we barely know each other."

"Then at least it won't be awkward afterwards – you go your way; I go mine. What your guys don't know won't hurt them."

I never got an responce. Well, not in words anyway. Edward made something that sounded awfully like an animalistic growl, grabbed hold of my hips and manoeuvred ourselves so we lay across the couch, with him fitting snuggly between my bent knees. We went back to kissing – it was a lot more heated and urgent this time around. He kissed his way across my jaw line until reaching my ear; he tugged lightly on my lobe, making me exhale a very unfeminine groan. I had never acted so forward before, not even with at-the-time boyfriends, though I never really seemed to care.

I had dreamt of this moment on more than one occasion – I'm sixty per cent sure I'm dreaming now – it's only when your dreams become reality, that shit slaps you in the face and makes you realise that anything can happen at any given moment.

Our mouths never lost contact until he pulled my t-shirt over my head, revealing a horrific looking bra. Why, oh why did I choose today to wear it? Plain white material with a thin blue stripe across the bust; it looks like a fucking sports bra, nothing sexy and made entirely of lace like the ones my friends wear.

Bella's Conscience: _And don't forget that they can actually fill theirs. A thirteen year old has more of a rack then you do._

"Can I?" Edward eyed my underwear, asking permission to remove it.

"Oh please do, get the thing well out of my sight."

In a split second, he had the thing unclipped, slipped off and chucked to some corner of the room.

Just as long as we find it before our exit…

He didn't need my permission to continue, swooping down and pressing soft kisses to one breast, and then the other. This whole while, I was lying like a limp noodle, occasionally brushing his hair with my hands, and, of course, getting completely lost in the moment. It was when he bit my tender nipple that I may (or may not) have moaned too loudly.

"Ssh," he whispered, "we don't want to make Sam suspicious."

Bella's Conscience: _Yep, yep, whatever, just get back to the show, will you?_

"Sorry, I'll try and be quieter."

That is easier said than done – one does not have the function to quieten down when in this position.

My hands fumbled at his belt buckle, loosening it and then undoing the button of his jeans.

_I'm going where no man has gone before…_

_Literally. Because he's straight._

My conscience was telling me to stop (Bella's Conscience: _stop! Stop! What are you doing? Go back! Red light! Red light!) _ but I gave her a middle-fingered salute and continued my quest on finding The Holy Grail. And let me tell you something, his schlong is not easy to miss. Especially when as 'happy' as it seemed to be… Either he keeps boulders in his boxers, or I wasn't the only one getting worked up.

As I released him from the enclosure of soft cotton, he made quick work of slipping down my elasticated skinny jeans. This is it, there's no going back now. _Hold on, kids; it's going to be a bumpy riiide!_

Soon, the only thing keeping him away from me, were a pair of skimpy cotton panties. Luckily, they weren't the massive bloomers you'd wear when your monthly visitor pops in for tea, but they weren't itty-bitty thongs you'd buy from Victoria Secret either, so it's the best of both worlds with this one.

Edward leaned forward to lightly kiss me on the lips, but that soon turned into a full on make-out session. We pulled apart, both breathing heavily from the kiss, and the atmosphere we had created.

"You don't want to know how long it has been since I last did this."

"Snap."

"I won't manage to last much longer."

"Again – snap."

_Move the fuck along, I'm growing old here._

He kissed me again, and as he kissed me his fingers looped into the sides of my panties, shimmying them down my legs and thrown to join the bra wherever it may have landed.

_Holy shit; there is now nothing to stop us. _

_I'm about to have sex; do the deeds; sow the seeds – whatever you want to call it, with Edward fucking Masen. _

He nudged his way closer to me. I didn't know what to do with my legs – let them flop over the side? Just lie there? Wrap them around him? I wanted to appear as sexy as I could, and seeing as my underwear didn't help the matter in the slightest, I went with wrapping them around him, crossing my ankles just above his ass. Do guys even like this? I mean, I never did anything like this with Mike. Granted, I never actually did much at all with Mike, but you get what I mean.

I felt him rub against me, getting prepared to complete the move, when suddenly Edward haltered with a look I couldn't quite describe. "Fuck. I don't… have any…"

"It's alright, I'm the pill. And I haven't slept with anyone since New Year, so I'm… y'know, clean."

Relief washed over him. "I get tested regularly, so I know I'm clean, too."

"I trust you."

"I trust you." He whispered the repeated words before lining up and thrusting his way inside me. All the air left me at once, like a balloon being released. _Jeeesus Christ, _he should warn someone before impaling them with that thing.

Bella's Coochie: _Oh, don't mind me; I'm quite fine, thank you._

Once we found the rhythm, the pressure lessened enough for me to start enjoying it.

Bella's Coochie: '_Enjoying it' is not the way to describe this! Seriously woman, I'm used to cocktail sausage and getting hit with a German salami!_

I rose my hips, and he met my every thrust. I was trying desperately hard to stay quiet, but I couldn't seem to shut my mouth and pipe up. "Oh… Edward, I… I can't…"

"Bella… Christ, I… shit."

_For a singer, he doesn't know a lot of words…_

"Oh…I…I…fuck me!"

_And neither do I, quite frankly._

"Bella, I can't… I'm not going to…"

"Edward I'm so close… let go, let go."

With one final lunge, his face relaxed from its tense posture as he spilled all he had to give me. I toppled over the edge just after, leaving us both lying in a sticky, sweaty, panting mess.

There was something nudging away at my mind, but at that moment, I couldn't have cared less.

0-0

**You might care later… So, first lemon, how did I do? **


	7. Chapter 7

**.7.**

**From Alice Cullen: **Where the bloody hell are you? Don't make me go all British on you!

**From Bella Swan – To Alice Cullen: **I'm sorry, er, lost track of time… (?)

**From Alice Cullen: **OHMAHGAWWD! You're not dead, are you? He didn't kill you, did he?

**From Bella Swan – To Alice Cullen: **Yes, yes he killed me. In fact, this is my soul typing.

**From Alice Cullen: ** I KNEW IT! So, wait, where are you?

"I'm right here." I crept up behind them, scaring the life out of my best friends with my sudden words. Alice leapt into my unopened arms – no, I was not ready for that embrace. She checked me over, probably to see whether she could work out if the only thing he had in fact done, was talk - Rosalie was not as hyped-up; she had a face like fury, hands on both hips and was tapping her foot in waiting.

"Bella, it's been nearly two hours since you went into that room 'for a chat'," She spoke using her fingers as speech marks. "You can't feed us this bullshit and expect us to believe it all. We are a lot smarter than that, and we know you too well."

Okay, so maybe we didn't just talk, and maybe we didn't stop when we should have… _cue bubbly flashback…_

_0-0_

_Our drinks had been thrown back in haste, and we'd get straight back into business. That 'just once' quickly changed to 'just another time…okay, once more… last time I swear.'_

_I don't know what these rooms are traditionally used for you, but in those short couple hours we happily christened the couch, random table and the wall. Yup, we were on fire. If it wasn't for Sam checking up on us, I doubt we wouldn't have stopped. I used that random red mirror-which-held-no-purpose to flatten any stray hair that I could see. My lips were swollen and plump, but the dim lighting helped to hide that._

_Edward met me at the door before we made our exit. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Heh, so, uh… that was more than I expected."_

"_Are you shitting me? I hadn't exactly put that on my daily to-do list either. It exceeded my, uh, plans…? Fuck, I can't speak."_

_Taking me by surprise, he kissed my lips sweetly. "Thank you, Bella. It's been a very enjoyable evening, y'know, being a free man."_

_I slapped his shoulder with a sigh, "Jesus Edward, you had to ruin the moment with cheese, didn't you?"_

_0-0_

"Well Bella, whatever you guys did – 'cause I totally don't believe your story – I'm fine with, as long as you're not hurt."

"Rose, seriously, I'm fine – let's just forget it and go home, shall we?"

3 weeks later.

"Miss Swan! Miss Swan!" Three-year-old Ella skipped up to me with her blonde ringlets bouncing on her shoulders. "I drawded you a picture, Miss Swan, see?" She shoved the crumpled up paper into my face – I was sitting down, not just very small.

"Wow Ella, that's very good. I see you kept inside the lines." She nodded her head and smiled with all her pearly whites on show.

"I drawded you the pony and it's pink 'cause I like pink, my room is pink and I need go toilet." I assisted Ella to the toilet and heard a very descriptive story about how her dad has a big weiner. I know have the image of her dad's dick in my head… lovely.

The other pupils had been gathered in for story time, Ella wouldn't leave me alone, so I pulled her onto my lap to enjoy the fabulous story about Fergus the Farting Frog. The children giggled mischievously whenever Fergus's trouble with wind came about.

After lunch we had split up the class into separate groups; some played in the home corner; some became doctors; and others dressed in costumes and ruled the classroom with their laws. For example, I picked up a pen and was given a ticket to jail.

It was when I was bending over, picking up some blocks the little shits had chucked, that an unwelcome feeling became known in my throat. I'm not the person to be sick much of the time, but it's a feeling we all recognise and can never forget. It rose and rose…

Bella's Conscience: _GET THE FUCK TO THE TOILET!_

_That's my cue to go!_

I just made it in time. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the porcelain pee-hole.

_Oh, God, please don't say I'm getting sick._

_One week before my holiday!_

_That isn't fair!_

_Why would I be sick? I'm never sick._

Suddenly, I had a faint recollection from my trip to the nurse, and when she said '_you won't be covered for seven days…'_

"SHIT!"

0-0

**Shit indeed, Miss Swan. I know it's not as long as the others, and pretty crap, but I've spent the last 3 hours waiting on a friend at a train station, and it is 00:31. Apology accepted? **


	8. Chapter 8

**.8.**

Okay, can someone please tell me why there are so many different brands of pregnancy tests? You just need one, piss on it, and get the answer. But in saying that, I didn't just pick one off the shelf; I had a little nosey through all that Target offered before grabbing a Clear Blue (or two, just to make sure) and quickly making my exit. Luck was on my side, and I never came across anyone that I knew when walking from the aisle, to the checkout and then to my car. Maybe luck will be on my side later on as well when I read the results. Hey, you never know, I might not be… *gulp* pregnant… I might have easily caught a stomach bug from one of the kids I spend every day with.

Bella's Conscience: _Dude, The Pill hadn't become affective, and you were doing the nasty numerous amounts of times. I think we all know what the answer is going to be. _

Bella's Coochie: _You didn't see me complaining…_

Bella's Conscience: _Wait until you're practically pushing a watermelon through your doors – let's see who's complaining then. Yeah, you'll look roast beef._

Bella's Coochie: *_Silence…*_

I share a small house with Rose and Alice, both of their cars had gone from the driveway, so I assumed they were either at work or out shopping – I leave the house at eight every morning, so I haven't managed to talk to them today.

Shit, see if I am pregnant, this baby won't have a father, because Rosalie is more than likely going to kill Edward.

Double shit! Edward Masen – _the _Mr. Masen who is never off the radio – is the father…Oh, my goodness God on toast and cheese, why me? I can't even properly comprehend how royally screwed I have become.

Remember, I haven't taken the tests yet, there is still that tiny, incy-wincy per cent chance that we've skipped that rocky road and have become the luckiest sons of bitches out there.

There is only one way to find out.

Toilet.

Unzip jeans.

Pee.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Check.

Cry.

Fuck.

0-0

**From Bella Swan - To Alice Cullen: **What time are you going to Jasper's?

It's Thursday, Alice always spends the night with Jasper on Thursdays.

**From Alice Cullen: **Finish work at 5:30, so will be heading over after that. Pourquoi?

**From Bella Swan - To Alice Cullen: **I need to talk to you. Starbucks at 6?

**From Alice Cullen: **Baby, are you okay?

**From Bella Swan – To Alice Cullen: **We'll talk later, okay?

**From Alice Cullen: **Of course. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, the murderer of whoever hurt you, whatever you need. Love you, bitch face .X.

Looks like Alice will happily kill Edward to then.

Great.

0-0

I should have thought about how busy Starbucks would be at 6:05pm, but I didn't. The only table we managed to take was right in the middle of all the other nosey fuckers around us. I could have had this conversation at home, but I knew Alice would be in a rush to go to church with Jasper (yes, that is her duty, being the loving girlfriend and all) and it would have taken too much time to drive home, have this conversation, then drive to church, so we met half way.

"Bella? Are you okay…?"

No, no I'm not. I'm about to throw up.

I signalled 'two seconds' with my hand and ran to the coffee shop bathroom. A toilet was flushing when I entered, but I literally did not have the seconds to spare, sprinted into the nearest vacant cubicle and vomited – and cried. I can't believe I've been so stupid. How many times we were told about birth control, the use of condoms, and that pregnancy often turns into an infant, and I flush it all down the toilet without any consideration!

My tears had stopped, but my eyes held all the evidence that I had been crying – damn you guys! Alice spotted it straight away when I sat back down at the table. "Bella, holy shit, what's wrong?" She took my hands into hers and looked at me in sympathy.

"I've really fucked up, Al'. I don't know what to do." Cue water works.

"Belly, Belly, don't cry. Come on, how have you fucked up? What's happened?"

"Um… well… _shit, shit, shit…_er… you know when I went to see the nurse and started on… _the pill." _Some random old man walked past me, I didn't want him to over-hear my words.

"Yes…"

"And, how she said it takes a week to kick in…"

"Yes… Bella, I think I'm growing grey hairs, wanna speed it up a little?"

Fine, bitch, I'll speed it up.

_Pressing fast forward._

"I-had-sex-with-Edward-and-now-I'm-having-his-child." Word vomit – I want to vomit – I spoke too quickly. But I'm hormonal, and my temper is below short. "That sped up enough for you?"

Alice dropped her Iced Caramel Coffee Frappuccino, her eyes became the same size as her head.

"You're pregnant?"

"Oui."

She slapped her hand in the air. "Stop going all French on me! YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH EDWARD MASEN'S BABY?"

Have you ever been in a situation when the whole room quietens and everyone stares at you in the fraction of a second? Well that just happened to me. You could almost see the dollar signs roll in their eyes, 'cause they knew the price they'd get for passing on this story…

0-0

**Alice Big Mouth Cullen, nice to meet you ;) I'm watching Knocked Up – seems appropriate. Shit is getting interesting… *makes up a song and dance* **


	9. Chapter 9

**.9.**

"You did _what? _Bella, how could you be so fucking stupid!" Rosalie charged up and down the living room, as I sat on the couch before her feeling very sorry for myself. She threw her arms about, groaning in anger. Alice had left her night of worship with Jasper to comfort me – she knew I needed it, and that Rosalie wouldn't be the one to give it. "You said everything was fine! You said nothing happened! _You said you only talked!" _I hadn't seen my friend this angry in a long time; it scared the hell out of me.

"Rose, shouting won't make the situation any better." Alice said this – I couldn't find the courage to say anything.

"Don't tell me what to do! Because she couldn't keep her fucking legs closed and clearly has no idea of decent birth control, she's now fucking pregnant! If she's allowed to whore around, I'm allowed to shout!"

_Who's 'she'? The cat's mother?_

I couldn't believe Rose would ever talk about me in such a way. Just the tone brought tears in my eyes, her calling me a whore, and treating me like some immature child had the tears dropping down my cheeks without any way of stopping them. Needing the escape, I left for my room. Alice called after me, but I didn't make any sort of response, I faintly heard her telling Rosalie that I need all the help I could get, and that I know what sort of mistakes I have made. I had shut my bedroom door and closed off all the noise before I could hear a reply.

It's times like these, shutting myself away in my room, when I would plug in my iPod and listen to Edward's soothing voice, singing the lyrics of love, despair, promises and moving forward in life. But there was no way I could listen to him now without crying more. I'm carrying his baby! I'm still reeling in shock. I know you can't call it a 'baby' – it's more of a flicker on a screen – but it will be a baby when it's fully developed.

What am I going to do? It's not like I can even ring him and ask on his opinion.

Do I even tell him?

Wait, what am I thinking? Of course I have to tell him!

But how? It's not like I can track down his Twitter account and send him a tweet: _hello, it's Bella. Great news! You're going to be a daddy! Guess we should have been more careful…_

And even if I manage to get a hold of his manager, would she really believe me? This happened with Justin Bieber, and everyone spoke shit about her. I'm not strong enough to have the world making remarks, especially when they don't even know me.

Bella's Conscience: _YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE, BITCH!_

With The Runaways soundtrack playing loudly in my ears, I lay flat on my bed and cried into my sheets. I knew Rosalie wasn't going to jump for joy and insist she became Godmother, but I didn't expect her to call me all of those hateful names. I blame her spitefulness for my tears more than the mess I've been dumped into.

All of today's emotions, conjoining together with the day's activities, had me falling into a dreamless sleep.

0-0

"_Bella?"_

"_Rose, come on, I doubt she wants to speak to anyone right now."_

"_But I need to apologise."_

"_If you had just been the friend she's after, you would have had no need to apologise."_

"_What are we going to do, Al'?"_

"_I don't know, but we will be there for her through everything. Ever since we fought over the same boy in Junior High, and then gave him black eyes for being a dick, we've been there for one another, we can't let that stop now, especially not when our friendship is going to mean more to Bella than anything."_

"_What about Edward?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_Alice, he needs to know. We need to tell him."_

"_And how do you suppose we do that?"_

"_Simple – we go find him."_

0-0

**Who wants to punch Rose in the left tit? *raises hand***


	10. Chapter 10

**.10.**

I woke up feeling lethargic, weak and with a strange bubbly feeling in my stomach. I couldn't tell whether this was down to yesterday and everything I was put through, or if it's the early signs of pregnancy – it's not like I've been down this path before. I pulled myself from bed approximately an hour before needing to leave for work. I made it through my shower – the hot water did justice to my tense and sore muscles, but it didn't give me any more energy which isn't normal. I had dried my hair, shoved on my work clothes and was downstairs by seven-thirty. Walking into the kitchen, I instantly felt like something was different, and then I noticed the sheets of paper taped to cupboard doors, fridge and even the microwave – _Alice…_

The kettle is always the first thing I switch on, the notice on the cupboard above that said: _Good morning, Sunshine! I know you're going to make a steaming mug of coffee…but don't. Pregnant women should avoid drinks that hold high caffeine content (you can only have 200mg a day) so please turn around, and find something else._

Great, no coffee for breakfast; I'll hold off and have some later during my break.

Next, I go to the fridge and get milk for my cereal. Another notice was found then: _ I haven't checked, but if the milk is unpasteurized – BOIL IT! And please, lovely, go for the museli instead of Cheerios. You can have the orange juice and anything from the fruit bowl – as long as it's properly washed. For your lunch, I have made you a sandwich which is fine for you to eat. Have a good day, bitch face! X_

Who would have thought there was so much you need to avoid when expecting. I'm thankful I have someone as crazy as Alice for a friend – I wouldn't have thought about double checking this sort of thing, and hate to think of the consequences. Simply out of interest, I checked what the note on the microwave said.

_One last thing! If the microwave is on and running, STAND WELL BACK! The radioactivity can affect the growing foetus! _

It scared me that Alice knew my daily ritual and what I would go to first, and so which note I would read first – am I that predictable? Or maybe she's just psychic.

"Bella?" A vulnerable sounding voice came from behind me. I hadn't spoken to Rosalie since her harsh words were said last night, so I didn't know how to react to my name calling. It would have been childish to ignore it and carry on eating my breakfast, so I was grown up about it and turned to greet Rosalie. She was still dressed in her pyjamas and silk robe, leaning against the door frame looking like a sad puppy.

"Morning, Rose."

The only times that I've seen Rose crumble is when her Grandma died, and after her parent's divorce. Oh, and now. Seriously, she all but threw me into a hug and cried. "Bell, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said; I was angry and taken by surprise. You know I don't think you're a whore, right?"

"I know, I understand that you were angry – I'm angry at myself too. I just don't appreciate my closest friend talking about me in such a low light."

"And I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me. Washing? I'll do that. Cooking? I'll… attempt that. If we were ten years old, I totally would have given you all my allowance for a month."

I couldn't stay stone-faced for long. My mouth broke into an infectious grin – we both couldn't help but smile and laugh breathlessly. "Six dollars a week? Hook me up."

"Let me just go get my purse. But really Bell, you know Alice and I will back you up whatever you decide to do, yeah?"

I'm awfully lucky you know these two. "Yeah – I know. Hey, I've got to go to work, but we'll chat when I get home. Are you working today?"

"Nope – Emmett's managed to swap his day shift for a night shift, so I took the day off for us to spend together."

"Lucky for some. Okay, I'll be back later, see you then." I hadn't finished my breakfast, but the idea of eating made me feel a little nauseous, so I left the half empty bowl of congealed muesli next to the sink. I was out the house and on the road by eight-oh-five.

1 week later.

According to Alice – the fucking baby genius – I should eat a large amount of fruit and vegetables to fill my system with Vitamin C and all the other nutrients they hold. With that, she gave me a long list to get from Target which we'd make into smoothies and healthy juices which I could take to work. I added Saltine crackers and Ginger Ale on the list to make my morning sickness a little easier to handle. Buying that stuff reminded me back to when I was a child and my mum would tuck me in bed with a special quilt we both made and set aside crackers and ale next to my bed to nibble on.

I don't know whether I'm keeping the baby or not yet, but if I do, I hope I'll become just as good as my own mother had been. I mean, she's still alive, but I don't need the constant parental control, look-after anymore.

When I reached the check-out, I loaded my items up behind the man's in front of me and checked out the magazines as I waited. I spotted Edward on the corner of one of them, I wanted to look away and not have anything that could remind me of him, but the article screamed out to me.

**PITTER PATTER OF TINY FEET?**

_Oh, crap._

0-0

**So, what would you do if you were expecting a celeb's baby? **


	11. Chapter 11

**.11.**

"This is a bloody outrage! Totally barbaric!" Alice chucked down the magazine and breathed forcefully through her nose like an angry bull.

"Al', you're turning British again."

"I don't care! Whoever thinks they can spread rumours about our Bell and get away with it has got another thing coming."

The magazine was staring up at me; the article was advertised with a picture of Edward and a pair of pink baby booties photo-shopped to sit around his neck. Tears welled up, parts of that night swept through my mind, especially things that were said – he said he trusted me, well, that trust was demolished the second he… finished the job. "How did the news get around so quickly? I only found out myself last week."

Rosalie sipped slowly on her large glass of red wine, "all you need is for one person to find out, for them to seek down a magazine who would pay a shit load of money, and then there's nothing stopping the forest fire from blazing."

Alice looked at me apologetically, but I brushed it off with a shrug of my shoulders. She's said how sorry she was for shouting out my news, but I'm over that now. Someone was going to find out sooner or later, you can't keep something as big as this a secret for too long. It was only a matter of time.

Talking about Alice, she jumped up in her seat, flapping her hands about and looking like a baby bird trying to take flight. "Oh, I almost forget to mention that we have to book you in for an appointment with an OB/GYN."

"Really? Oh, God." I don't like the dentist, 'cause he sticks unknown equipment in my mouth. There is no way I'm going to like someone who sticks unknown equipment in my private garden!

"Yes, yes, Bell. You need to have an appointment so they can check your pregnancy, and other medical talk I haven't paid any attention to. They help discuss birth plans as well. See? It's very important that you go along."

"Um, Alice, I don't know if I'm going to carry on with it or not. I won't be discussing a birth plan until I know for certain that there will actually be a birth."

She looked horrified. "What do you mean? You want to have an abortion?"

"What I _want _to do is whatever is best. I'm not ready to become a mother, I can't get in contact with Edward to help share custody, and I'm not in a solid relationship like I had wanted to be. I bet Jasper doesn't like this '_child out of wedlock' _malarkey."

"Don't you mean '_child out of _Whitlock'." Rose and I high-fived each other, sniggering at Rosalie's excellent play on words. Alice only glared.

"Har-har, like I haven't heard that one before – actually, I haven't… shut up. And who cares what Jasper thinks? He's not going to have God send you to jail, just because you slept with someone, he'll still love you just as much as now."

"Even so, I'm not discussing anything final until I've made up my mind."

0-0

Eww, everything is so… clean…and there are plastic lady bits on the wall. No joke, I was gazing around, waiting on the torturer to come along, and I found myself staring at a _giant plastic vagina! _Then there's a chart which shows a foetus during the stages of pregnancy going from some deformed tadpole to a living, screaming, shitting baby that's then popped from your innocence. My front bottom made a little whine and strangling sound – _I'm sure it looks worse than it actually is._

When the OB/GYN walked through, I was thankful to see that it wasn't the nurse who set me up with the contraceptive in the first place – _ha, lady, it looks like your little pills didn't work. _No, this is a middle-aged male, with grey hair forming in his fringe and sideburns, who wore a white lab coat like some fucking mad professor in a horror movie, and blue latex gloves. He stared at my gown-clad body with a soothing smile.

"Isabella, my name is Dr. Fisher, nice to meet you." He took my shaking hand in a supposedly kind gesture, but it didn't do jack shit to my nerves. I wouldn't say it was nice to meet a strange man, who's instruments copied that of Sweeney Todd and wanted to delve fifty leagues under the sea. "Is this your first pregnancy I take it?"

"Er yes. I'm still deciding, um, whether to, um, keep the… the-the baby or not, but I was told to make an appointment anyway."

"Yeah, whether you go for an abortion or not, it's always best just to get checked out before hand." He had me put my feet up on some stirrups, lie back and relax. Relax? Is he shitting me? How am I going to relax when I have my coochie practically waving in his face!

"This is going to be cold and a little uncomfortable, but it won't be for long."

Bella's Coochie: _No. No way. The only thing I'm allowing through these doors has to be attached to a man and rhymes with 'lock'. That lubricated dildo thing is a no-no!_

Oh Jesus-Mary-Mother-of-God. (Sorry Jasper) but I have never felt anything so strange and alien like in that part of my body before – and I slept with Mike Newton – _burn!_

The screen to my right flicked on. I was staring at something black and white, quite blurry in places and speckled in others. In the centre there was a clear black hole – Dr. Fisher explained to me that that hole is my womb and the tiny speck at the bottom of that hole was the foetus.

"Oh, my God, that's…"

I was speechless; I hadn't witnessed something so fascinating before.

"Isabella, that's your baby."

0-0

***Sniff* So cute. But, come on, who laughed at the 'wedlock – don't you mean Whitlock' line? I did. I still am. High five. **


	12. Chapter 12

(Quick note: Remember that all of Edward's song titles and lyrics are completely made up.)

**.12.**

**Edward POV.**

"_Oh-ooh, yeah, we're coming down…" _I moved my mouth away from the microphone and took in the praise from the audience willingly. To an artist like myself, there is no greater sound or experience than seeing hundreds of people support your road to success and sing along to the lyrics with you. That was the last song of the evening, and what a way to end my final night in Dallas, Texas. _Coming Down _was written before my break up and describes the emotions we were struggling to deal with, then it all went on from there, my mood got darker; my lyrics got darker, but my strength and ability to live through struggles became stronger. To have all my supporters sing out the words makes it seem more real that they are supporting me through the pain and assisting me to find the 'light at the end of the tunnel'.

"Dallas, once again, you have proved to be one of the best cities to play at." I paused in my speech to allow the audience the time to cheer. "If I could, I would have added more dates here, but maybe next time if you want me back again?" Of course they did, their screaming only confirmed that. "Ha-ha, I might have to hold you to that. Once again, you guys have been spectacular, good night!"

Under my feet and taped to the floor was the song playlist that myself and the musicians followed from. We had worked hard to get the playlist just right, so I was more than impressed when we had it finalised – _Discovery, 21__st__ Century Girl, Lost in Me, 1+1=3, Two Way Street, Electrical Cord, Our Next Generation, Beer Goggles, Relentless, Caution, A Version of You, I'm Not the Hero; I'm the Bad Guy, Fast Forward, For Emilie _and _Coming Down. _

We've included something for everything, and a wide range of tones, lyrics, messages, etc. It starts with my relationship, what was brought upon us, the fighting, and then the aftermath when we went our separate ways and began new journeys, plus the odd meaningful song for my own benefit; to get it off my chest. I had all three playlists in my hand and searched the audience to see who to give it too.

I would have just passed them to three people in the front row, but I had a better idea. Folding the top corners in, a point was made in the middle at the top of the paper. I folded in the rest of the paper so they met in the middle, and then continued to make my paper aeroplane. It brought me back to my childhood years, pushing it off into the air, watching it swoop over the crowd and then laughing as they fought over the plane when it landed. I did the same with the two other planes, said my final goodbye and left the stage.

As soon as I got back into my dressing room, I ran a fresh towel over my sweaty face and took a well-deserved sit down and chug of water. My rest came to an abrupt end when Jane stormed into the room. She's tiny, but the Devil wouldn't even get on the wrong side of her. Normally, we would talk about the concert, and, as my manager, she'd tell me what to should change or stay the same, this time Jane looked nothing less than furious.

"This better be a joke." She spat, waving the rolled up magazine like a baton.

"What's a joke?" I didn't see the attack coming, so couldn't defend my face from the magazine that was thrown at it.

"Bottom left."

_Bottom left, bottom left… '_**PITTER PATTER OF TINY FEET'**...

_The hell? That's me!_

It's not unusual to see my face on this type of propaganda, but I've never had an article like this.

Jane had me look at her before I could read what it said; I had only seen the confusing photo. "Some fan is claiming to have slept with you and is now expecting your child. Please, _please, _tell me that isn't true."

I thought back…and swore loudly.

Not again. Please, not again.

0-0

**I'm really sorry for the delay, my bloody computer broke *snarl* but it's working now! Edward isn't a man whore, all will be explained, and if you're clever, you might notice a little thing about me in that chapter… get the glasses out! **


	13. Chapter 13

**.13.**

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice bounded through the front door, with Rosalie behind. Because it's a Saturday Alice and I were wearing our scruffiest clothes – mine consisting off a tank top and black sweats, whereas Alice wears expensive looking jeans and a flowery top. Rosalie, however, had just finished work, so her tight ass was squeezed into a pin-stripe grey pencil skirt and a white blouse. Well, don't I feel sexy in front of those two… In her hands, Alice held her purse as well as a plastic shopping bag. "We need to talk to you, Belly-Bell, which is why we have come up a plan for the evening." She took out a tub of ice cream, "Ben," passed it over to Rosalie, then took out another, "Jerry," the last thing in the bag was a rental DVD, "and Cam Gigandet." The movie was 'Burlesque', where we get more than our fair share of hotness.

"So, the plan is to eat our weight in ice cream and drool over a fuck-hot barman, but that will be the reward once we've had our conversation. Bella, I know this will be hard, but it needs to be done, and we'll be with you every step of the way."

I knew what we had to talk about, and I had been dreading it all day.

The ice cream was put away, and the torture began. Rosalie sat beside me, took my hands onto her lap and looked at me with sympathy. "Due to the circumstances - and what it would mean for you - Alice and I feel it would be better if you nipped this whole thing in the bud before things get any worse."

"You mean have an abortion." Just the word scares me, it's something I never dreamed of considering as a girl growing up, but it does all depend on the situation that you're landed in.

"We understand that it's a terrifying thought, we don't want to force you into anything, love, but think about what it would mean by keeping it. That child will have cameras on it from the second it's born, and won't ever get to live a 'normal' life. We can't search in a phone book and track down Edward's number, we don't know where he is, and we don't even know whether he would help you in raising it."

Alice made some good points, but I knew how to fight back.

"I take all that in, but my name is going to be all over the papers whatever I choose – if they hear I got rid of Edward Masen's child, I'll have dedicated fans throwing abuse at me. If I keep it, I'll have photographers picturing the growth of my bump. Either way, I'm not going to get away scot free."

Rosalie kissed my knuckles and made sure I was looking at her before talking. "Bella, you know I love you and that I don't mean this in an offensive way, but you're not ready to raise a child. All we need is for Edward to say that the rumour is just that – a rumour, and the public will soon find someone else to fuss about. It's going to be a long and emotional road, but together, we can do this Bella. The sooner it's sorted out, the easier it will be to get over it. It's nothing but a bundle of cells right now, and I strongly feel you'll be making a mistake keeping it."

0-0

**Trust me? it's short, I know, but I'm ill right now and literally took me every ounce of energy just to type this up. I'm hoping to update tomorrow as normal, but it will have to depend on how I'm feeling, sorry. **


	14. Chapter 14

**.14.**

Alice and Rosalie had their laptops out and wouldn't pay the tiniest bit of attention to 'Burlesque' playing on the TV. I didn't know what they were doing – I doubt it had anything to do with updating a Facebook status – and if I'm being perfectly honest, I don't want to know. The best part to 'Burlesque' is, without a doubt, when Cam Gigandet walks through his apartment bollock naked with only a cookie box covering his trouser snake. It was that exact moment when Alice screamed, shouted "_pause!" _and the TV screen froze.

"I've found a great little place." _Place? Ooh, are we going somewhere? _"Four hours, just over five-hundred dollars, and it has a great reputation." We're going on holiday on Monday, is this an extra add-on? Four hours away from our hotel in California and only five-hundred dollars altogether?

I did nothing but sit back and eavesdrop on their conversation. "What are the facilities like?" Rosalie asked. Alice sucked her bottom lip as she searched whatever website she was on.

"Er…it seems to be very well equipped. Oh but wait, if we wait until after the holiday the fee is going to rocket in price. So if we postpone the holiday, it will be cheaper. We will only need a day for this."

We're only going there for a day? Ooh, is it like a spa? A very expensive spa that costs five-hundred dollars at cheapest booking? Shit, it sounds good.

"How much more are we talking?" Rosalie had shut her computer down now and paid all her attention to Alice and her knowledge.

"It's down to the number of weeks from then and now. Any more than twelve and it is six-hundred-and-twenty dollars minimum. Bella, how many weeks has it been since your last period?"

_What? Why does that even… _"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me. Alice, what website are you on?"

"The Seattle Medical and Wellness Clinic…" She said that like I should have known all along. My heart was pounding in anger. I couldn't even think straight.

"Please, _please, _don't say that you're going behind my back to book _my _abortion."

"Bella, we're not going behind your back."

"That is _exactly _what you're doing! You and Rose have been organising that and I haven't even made up my decision yet!" Before Alice could cut in and say her reply, another point hit me. "It costs that ridiculous price to get rid of a life? That is sick, it's cheaper to keep the child and raise it."

Miss-Fucking-Know-it-All couldn't get off without mentioning her facts. "Actually, the average parent spends over two-hundred-thousand on one child from birth to -."

"Shut up."

Rosalie knelt before me, taking my hands in hers in attempt to calm me down. "Bella, we're doing this for your sake. You're not ready to bring in a baby, and this is the easiest way out of the mess."

"Are you saying my baby is a mess?"

"Love, that isn't what I meant, just this situation is a mess."

"Okay, how about this. I had a one-night-stand with some random guy in a club – this guy being just another Tom, Dick and Harry – I get pregnant, blah, blah, blah, would you feel the same way?"

"Bella, that's completely different."

Is she hearing herself right now? Seriously?

"Explain to me, Rose, how that is different. Actually don't, what I do is my decision, and you can't force me into getting rid of my child. I appreciate you both looking out for me, but you need to understand that I'm not a little kid. Even though it's going to be a challenge, I am determined to track Edward down, and there is no way on this earth I would have an abortion without talking to him first; this isn't just my child."

For the second time in the past few days I walked away from my friends, fighting back tears as I ascended the stairs to my room. The last time I did this, I couldn't deal with listening to Edward, but this was different, I felt the need to hear his voice whilst I cry. My hand subconsciously stroked my flat stomach, wishing that I could feel some proof to the journey I'm going through, but for now I had to wait.

As I lay here, with Edward singing quietly through the speakers, I made my promise to Flicker. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Flicker. Because you're with me now, and that won't ever change. I can't wait until you can hear my voice, and hear the songs that your daddy sings; you'll be so proud."

I drifted off to sleep with the hope that everything would settle. Ha, little did I know.

0-0

**Huge licks and tit gropes to all you beautiful bastards that reviewed the last chapter, stood up for Bella and hoped I felt better soon. Did our Bella do the right thing for Flicker? **


	15. Chapter 15

**.15.**

IT'S. TOO. HOT.

The fans are blowing, the doors are open yet I'm still dying in this California sun. We're used to twenty-odd degrees, not eighty which it is right now. We arrived at our hotel last night, sat on the balcony with some cold drinks and a quick dinner before hitting the sack to get refreshed for today. But of course, when you're not used to living in heat, you're not used to sleeping in it either. I can't remember how many times I woke up last night with sticky, sweaty legs and simply feeling damn awful uncomfortable. The thin sheet that covered me wound around my legs and at some time during the night I kicked it off and did my best to get back to sleep. Whenever I did sleep, my dreams were always filled with Flicker – waking up in a clinic and realising that I had gone along with my friends' plan to lose it; never managing to track Edward down, Alice and Rosalie abandoning me and ending up struggling through a difficult pregnancy with nobody to help. That last one scared me, because it could happen so easily. But I'm determined not to let that happen.

When I woke up at nine the next morning, Alice had already got herself ready for the day and nipped out to stock the fridge with the essentials for our two week stay. We're staying here in LA for two weeks, and then travelling to San Francisco, with stops on the way. Heading home for a few weeks, then heading off to Hawaii for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding! As teenagers growing up, we discussed our dream weddings, and Rosalie has always said she wanted to tie the knot on a beach, with their wedding photo having a beautiful sunset behind them. So when Emmett proposed and mentioned that he would make her dream come true, she couldn't have loved him anymore. When I found out about Flicker, I had worried that we would need to get in contact with the lady who made our bridesmaid dresses in case Flicker was showing and I couldn't fit into it, but Alice reassured me that with a floaty material, a tiny bump wouldn't affect anything.

I made a quick and easy fruit salad for breakfast, washed it down with orange juice and then got dressed into a pair of jean shorts, flip-flops and a simple white ruffled tank. Pulled my hair into a low pony tail that I pushed over my shoulder and then slipped my glasses on my head.

"_Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get away…" _Alice preformed her best Nicki Minaj impersonation, strutting her stuff around the room, beach towel draped over her shoulder, bug glasses taking up a good half of her tiny face. _"Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by…." _Rosalie was getting her daily dose of E! News, catching up on the celebrity news. _"STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLYY-YYY-YYY…"_

"ALICE! SHUT UP! Guys, look!" She pointed to the screen with the TV remote. We surrounded it like a fly on a bun when _he _came on the screen.

"_Edward Masen comes clean about the apparent baby rumours." _A photo of Edward popped up on the left side of the screen. _"After his concert in Austin, Texas last night he was asked about whether he is becoming a father, or if it is another Justin Bieber incident. According to Edward, it is all a bucket of lies, and that there won't be a Baby Masen in the near future…"_

"What a bastard. That is a bloody outrage!"

"Alice. British."

"Rosalie. Don't care. How dare he say it's a lie!"

"…_He is taking a few days off his states tour to attend the American Music Awards next week in Vegas. Let's see how many awards he can bag this year!"_

Alice was still fuming, saying every swear word under the sun, linking them all to Edward's name. Rosalie was in thought, and not paying a spec of attention, so I jumped in to calm the little tic down. "He doesn't know it's the truth because we haven't been able to talk. Also, I'm sure it's his way of keeping the attention at bay."

"But how are you going to talk to him, Bella? We just heard that he's in Texas, which is, like, a million fucking miles away from here, and he's only going to get further away! We can't go to Texas and -."

Rosalie interrupted with: "We don't need to go to Texas, we go to Vegas." We both spun around to look at her. "Think about it. He'll be in Vegas next week that's a, what, five hour drive? We go there, find him, at least allow Bella to say what she needs to say, and get this whole thing sorted out."

Sounds like the best idea possible to me.

Apparently Alice thought differently. "We're thinking too far outside the box here. First of all, it's going to be crowded as fuck, second of all it's going to cost a fortune, and third it's just not going to work."

"Have you got a better idea? We all chip in to hire a car, take turns driving and we don't even need to book accommodation anywhere – we'll just drive through the night after it's over with. Bella needs the chance to talk to him and if this is the closest he'll be in the next little while, we'll be fools not to at least try."

Alice raised her hands in the air. "Fine! But if this fails don't go crying to me!"

Flicker, it looks like we're going to Vegas.

0-0

**If I could afford it, I'd send all you beautiful sods to Vegas for the love you're giving this story. But, alas, I cannot, so I'll just update instead ;-). Any of you guys watching Wimbledon? If so, please pray for Andy Murray to win the semis tomorrow! He is pretty much my neighbour after all ;-) **


	16. Chapter 16

**.16.**

"Alice what are you doing? It said to take the Casino Ctr Blvd exit!"

"What? Eurgh, Rosalie why didn't you tell me?"

"I did! We all did! It says to take the Exit 75B off of Casino Ctr Blvd and then turn left onto Stewart Avenue, and you _kept on driving. _Now look what you've done."

We had done so well, getting just outside Nevada, until Alice decides to block out our instructions, leaving us driving straight into the middle of goddamn nowhere. It kind of felt like that scene in Clueless, when Cher is teaching Dionne how to drive and they end up screaming, motorcyclists zooming past and truck drivers blaring their horns. We now don't know where we're going, traffic is racing past us on either side and, I think, we're this close to screaming. Or, in my case, puking.

Flicker, this really is not the time to make mummy sick.

"Er, Alice, can you please pull over quickly?"

"Bella, I can't just pull over! We're in the middle of a bloody highway!"

"Well if you don't I'll soon be painting you both and this car in my vomit."

"_Oh, Jesus Christ."_

A layby appeared not too far up the road. Alice pulled into it, I leaped out the car and didn't even make it to the over-grown bushes before letting out my guts. The dusty road now had a beautiful orange-yellow sick stain blazed upon it. Rosalie came over to hand me my bottle of water; she stroked my back whilst I rinsed out my foul tasting mouth. I thought I was all clear, when suddenly I up-chucked once again, accidently drenching her right foot in the process.

"Could this journey get any worse? We're lost, Bella is puking out her innards and there is _sick. on. my. shoes!"_

"I'm so, so sorry. I'll buy you a new pair."

"Don't worry – it's only a shoe. But if we get back without talking to Edward, mark my words missy, you _will _be sorry."

"Okay, I've found out where we need to go!" Alice called from the car, waving her iphone in the air.

"Thank the Lord, we are saved!"

"Right you two, get back in the car. But if you stink and make me sick, you're both walking."

"Hey, you know it's not fair to make a pregnant woman walk for miles!"

"Bella, you know fine well that rule doesn't count until you're crippled and have fat ankles."

Oh well, worth a shot.

0-0

Okay, so Nicki Minaj looked like a lettuce leaf, Katy Perry looked gorgeous and Lady Gaga looked… well, she looked normal, that's pretty much the only way to describe it.

Arriving at the arena pretty early allowed us to get a great spot to stand at, just near to where the cars pull up and the celebrities start their trip down the red carpet. Reporters were stationed at various slots, along with photographers and guys recording interviews with artists and award nominees. Whenever a car pulled up my heart started pounding, hoping that it wasn't Edward, but was at the same time. Of course, it never was him, just somebody else. Ten minutes before the show was supposed to start, I started doubting myself that he would actually show up. Either that, or he arrived and we never noticed.

But then, Alice grabbed my hand and started to bounce on her feet. "There! There! There!" I looked over to see a black SUV park just up from us and out he stepped! Looking fuck hot in black jeans, a white dress shirt, a black blazer and black square-rimmed glasses covering his eyes. He had a couple bodyguards swarming around, as well as a tiny blonde lady who followed behind with a black leather portfolio clutched to her chest. She was barely taller than Alice, but had that expression which said '_Beware: I Bite.' _

Would he remember what I looked like? It was quite dark in that function room, and he's been so busy since then he probably hasn't thought about what I looked like. What about my name? Would it ring a bell if he heard it?

"_Edward! Over here, Edward!" _Alice was shouting for me, because I couldn't seem to find my voice. He was working his way down our line, signing autographs and taking pictures. I felt sick, I just hope that's metaphorical, and not Flicker getting its own back on me. He got to us and didn't even look at me, just at Alice who was practically pushing a scrap of paper in his face. "Edward," he looked up, "It's Bella… from the club…" she thumbed over to me, he followed her directions and froze when our eyes met.

_Hi…_

"Oh, my God… what-what are you doing here?"

_Thought you'd like to meet your baby!...Um, no._

"The rumours are true and we need to talk."

0-0

**Daaay-um, girl. Again, thank you very much for all your amazing comments. Also, my friend Ryan is getting married tomorrow! Pass on your wishes! **


	17. Chapter 17

**.17.**

"Er, right, yes… we need to talk…" Edward ran his hands through the sexy mop of hair. I felt bad, because I knew the pressure he was under what with a tour, the award ceremony and now me showing up out of the blue, ordering him to take some time off to chat. "Urm…" The tiny blonde came over and all but pushed him away to get his sweet, fuck-hot ass down that carpet. "Oh! Jane, just the person I need to see." He put his hand out towards me in gesture. "This is Bella. Bella, this is my manager, Jane. The, er… _pitter patter of tiny feet…_is… Bella? I don't know what I'm saying."

Bella's Conscience: _No, you really don't. Jesus Christ, asstard._

Jane stared at me with a look that screamed: _you're going to die a very painful death. _"You started this rumour!"

_Mummy…_

"Jane, calm down. Listen, as you know, I need to go. So please, can you talk to Bella and then as soon as I'm done, I'll take over and get this sorted. Are you okay with that, Bella?"

_Honestly? No. _"Um, yeah, th-th-that's fine with me." _Just as long as I live to tell the tale._

Jane reluctantly agreed, sent Edward on his way and had me follow her. Alice and Rosalie told me that they'd entertain themselves and to just text them when I'm done. I wanted them to come with me and hold my hand whilst getting grilled by Little Blonde, but I knew that wouldn't happen, so had to act my age and not my shoe size.

The easiest place to talk was in the back of the SUV they had arrived in – it's right outside the venue for when Edward has finished, it's private, and the windows are tinted, so no-one will know we are in there.

"I don't think I need to make it clear that I don't like what you're spreading around, and I don't like you."

Bella's Conscience: _I don't think I need to make it clear that you're a bitch._

Insecure, nervous Bella left, and confident Bella took her place. "I'm sorry, but you don't know me, and so you have no right to make assumptions about me before you hear the truth."

Jane tittered sarcastically. "Listen, sweetheart, the shit you are causing is putting a lot of pressure on Edward and me; we do not need this right now."

_I am not your_ _"sweetheart"._

"And I'm really sorry that this has happened – I didn't want anyone other than us to find out – but they have, and we need to get over that and work out what to do."

"If it was up to me I would either pay for you to have an abortion, or make sure Edward has nothing to do with _its _life. Oh wait… it is up to me, hmm, decisions decisions." I wanted to punch that smirk right off her face.

"You might be his manager, but you are not his mother – you cannot make him do something as big as that. Edward is a grown man and can make his own decisions. If he tells me that he wants nothing to do with his child's life, then I shall accept that and will be on my way. But not until he speaks for himself and without you putting ideas into his head."

"We shall see…"

0-0

Hours later – even though it seems like days – Edward has finished, picked up a neat handful of awards and has taken Jane's place in the SUV. He apologised for any harsh words that Jane may have said. I didn't know whether to lie and say that everything was fine, or tell the truth and admit to her bitch-like ways. I was taught to always tell the truth, so that's exactly what I did.

"I'm sorry, but she is uneven, smelly tit."

Edward smirked and chuckled. "Believe me, I've heard a lot worse."

"Basically, she said didn't like me, she doesn't like the shit I'm spewing, and said she would happily pay for me to have an abortion and for you not to have anything to do with the baby."

Edward groaned angrily in his clutched hands. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that."

I think we need to start from the beginning. "No, Edward, I'm sorry. Really, I should have paid more attention to what was going on, you know… that evening. I said I was on The Pill and I am – well, I was – but I had just started, it wasn't affective, I didn't think and… now we're here." Tears welled up in my eyes, dropping slowly onto my cheeks. "And now I feel so stupid, I've royally fucked up my life, your life and career, and I don't know what to do."

He put a caring hand over mine. I was so surprised that he was taking this as well as he seemed to be. "Let me be honest, I'm not exactly… thrilled with the news, and yes, it was very, very stupid of us, but what Jane said was wrong, and she had no right to make up my mind for me."

I only nodded, not knowing what to say in reply to that. So instead, I started a new conversation. "I want to know what your views are in me having an abortion. My friends don't want me to keep it, and nearly booked an appointment for me, but I said I wouldn't do anything until I spoke to you."

"Even when you knew how hard it is to track me down?"

"Clearly, it was easier than we thought, but yes, even then."

Edward inhaled and exhaled loudly, clicking his fingers as he thought. "Hmm… okay, I'm just going to say it, it is a tough subject for me, and yes, I would have been upset had you gone and done it without any thought, but because of the circumstances, I would understand if you go with it."

I wanted to find out more about why it was a 'tough subject', but I didn't want to interfere any more than I already had done. "I have been to an OB and have had an internal scan – since then, I realised that I couldn't live with myself if I did anything to harm it."

"I think that is a very brave thing to decide upon, Bella. I don't have any problem with you keeping the baby, and if you want my help, I'll be here for you."

0-0

**Yay for Daddyward! I'm sorry, but I'm working all day tomorrow, so I might not have the time to get anything written, do you forgive me? **


	18. Chapter 18

**.18.**

**Edward.**

I'm in that situation again.

Although, yes, this time around is different, but the idea behind it is the same.

I can only pray that I won't end up in the same mind-set like last time.

Bella's words helped reassure me that she didn't want to give up, but the future isn't set in stone. I know that too well.

When her eyes welled up with tears, I felt oddly protective and when she replayed Jane's words, I hadn't been that angry in ages. I won't say that this isn't Bella's fault, but it isn't entirely her fault – we are both to blame here, we were both stupid, and she didn't deserve being treated like something Jane stood on. I promised her that I'd be there if she needs me, and I mean that; I'm not a heartless man and my mother rose me to treat people with the respect I would like to receive myself.

There was just one thing I wanted to make sure of. "Are you in a relationship with anyone?" Bella's eyes widened, clearly taken the wrong end of the stick. "Shit, that came out the wrong way. I mean, is there any chance of someone raising my child as theirs? Like, a jealous boyfriend or something?" I knew she wasn't engaged or married due to her ring-less fingers.

"Oh, er, no its-it's just me."

Okay, I can relax now.

Bella's phone vibrated with a text, she typed out a quick reply and sighed loudly. "That was my friend, Rosalie. Apparently our other friend, Alice, is piss-ass drunk and wanting to marry some hot stranger even when she has an amazing boyfriend back home. I think that's my cue to leave…"

Even though I would have paid good money to sit here and talk, I knew she had to go, and that I needed to head to the airport before too long. So with our departure in mind, I came up with an idea.

"Hey, we could exchange email addresses, phone numbers and then if we need to contact one another about anything, we can."

"That sounds like the best idea. Or else you'll be getting updates on Twitter…"

I don't even have Twitter, but that is far from the point. Within three minutes, my phonebook had one extra contact and so did hers.

"Well, Bella, thank you for coming all this way just to see me."

She smirked, but I had no idea what was so funny. "No, thank_ you_ for taking this time to talk to me; I know how busy you are."

"Also, don't worry about struggling with money, I'll happily help pay for any expenses that you come across along the way."

"Edward…_huhh… _thank you, I'd really appreciate that."

"I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself, despite what Jane might say to the whole thing."

We parted with a brief hug, ensuring each other that we'd speak soon.

I was going to make sure of that.

0-0

"So we'll land at approximately nine-fourteen, which gives us plenty of time to get everything set before the show in the evening." Jane scrolled through her iPad, telling me what every single fucking second will hold between now – flying to Texas – and tomorrow, driving to the next state. One thing I hate about planes, is that you can't get up and leave when the person next to you is _this close _to getting a can of coke to the face – if only Jane was male, I would totally kick her in the balls. To be honest, I wouldn't be too surprised if she had them.

My cold shoulder didn't go unnoticed. "You're angry at Bella, aren't you? I knew we should have just left her, look at what she's done to you!" Bitch, don't get me started.

"You think Bella's the reason I'm not talking to you? If I was annoyed at Bella, why would I happily talk to anybody else, apart from you?"

"Edward, I'm only here to help you."

"Jane, you had no right to say what you said to her.

"Edward, stop acting so immature, you don't have time to raise some bastard child."

Fuck with me, I'll forgive you. Fuck with my offspring, you better hope God is on your side.

"My father hired you because he knew you would be good for my career. But he can fire you as quickly as he hired you. I've lost one baby before in my life; there is no way I'm allowing another to slip through my fingers because you can't keep your fucking mouth shut."

0-0

**Angryward, Daddyward – man, that's one hot son of a bitch. Little bit more of Edward's secret revealed here… what you guys thinking now? Those of you who follow me on Twitter probably know of my bitch Hayley Jane, well she turns 20 today, so say happy birthday!**


	19. Chapter 19

(time skip ahead!)

**.19.**

By the time I met up with my friends, Rosalie was close to pulling her hair out and Alice was spinning around in circles, whistling as she spun. I asked for a catch-up, to find out what happened whilst I was away. Alice was still entertaining herself, so Rosalie took up the challenge. "We found a bar, had a drink – I then stuck to soft drinks, Alice didn't. That's pretty much what we did, going back and forth, getting two or three drinks at every stop. Yes, she was drunk and I was sober, but I could handle her… until she came across a group of guys."

"CHRISTIAN!" Alice screamed.

"Yes, Christian. We got talking to them, lovely people – can't say a bad word about them, but Alice obviously thought Christian was like, the fucking bee's knees and became persistent in marrying him. Begging me to take her to the nearest chapel, find Elvis and get them hitched. That was when I phoned you."

Alice popped up next to us, she was finding it hard to stand, so had to balance herself against me. "You need to meet Christian, Bella. He's totally lovely and… mmm… come to momma."

"But Alice, what about Jasper? He'll be heartbroken if you leave him for some random in Vegas."

"He is not some random! Shut up bitch, you don't even know him."

"Okay, okay. How about we sit down for a minute and just relax, yeah?"

Once we sat down on the side walk, Alice leant her head upon my shoulder. "Oooh Bella…" Her voice was heavy, like she was about to cry. "You don't know…_*sniff*_ how-how hard… _*sniff sniff*_ it is…"

"What's hard, love?"

"Being with someone…_*sniff*_for three years and… and… only going to first base!" _Oh God… _"I don't even know if he's got a big dick!"

"But surely that shouldn't matter." What am I saying? Of course it doesn't.

"Bell, it's like when you're in a queue for a ride, but I'm waiting in the queue to get laid. Sometimes you wonder whether it would be the worth the wait, not knowing what the ride is going to be like. What if I get there and his dick is tiny? Like, actually miniscule? It wouldn't even be worth the wait! So Christian is my new love, he's probably got a big dick, and he's not against sex before marriage."

Did I just hear that? Or is my hearing going? No wonder Rosalie is on the brink of murder. "Alice, do you know how bad that sounds? You're making yourself appear a whore, when we all know you aren't."

"Hey! I'm not a whore!"

Really? You sure? "Well, no offence Alice, but you sure are sounding like one. Listen, Jasper is a great guy, and so don't go throwing that away because of some guy you met, and the amount of alcohol you have consumed."

Alice sighed like a rebellious child. "Whatever, can we just go home now?"

That is the best thing she's said all evening.

0-0

Despite what we had planned, the idea of driving all the way back to LA at three in the morning, was not on the top of our list of things to do, so we found the cheapest motel around and took a well-deserved sleep. The morning after, Alice was far from feeling _as fresh as a daisy, _I didn't know how much of last night she could remember, so I didn't want to bring it up, just in case. She wore her dark sun glasses, to hide the blaring sunlight and cradled a to-go cup of coffee to her chest. Half way through the journey back, Rosalie and I were certain that Alice was asleep in the back of the car, until she spoke suddenly.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I know I must have caused hell for you both last night, and Bella, don't think you would have finished your conversation with Edward that quickly if you didn't have to come and save my ass." It looks like she remembered the evening's events then.

"It's fine Alice, really. He had to be on his way anyway, so I would have been saving your ass, no matter what."

Rosalie looked over to me, and then went back to concentrating on the road. "So, what now? Is Edward all for this shit, or what?"

"He said he would like me to keep it and that he would be there for me. We've swapped numbers etc. to make it easier to get in contact with each other."

At the same time, both girls spoke. Alice said: "Shit! You have his number, dude? Totally jealous right now." Whereas Rosalie said: "I guess that's that then, you'll be going along with it."

No matter what Alice had said, I couldn't let Rosalie say that and get away with it. "I had already made up my mind, no matter what Edward said. To be honest, I'm getting sick and tired of you treating Flicker with so little respect."

Rosalie slapped the steering wheel in frustration. "Respect? I don't know if you've fucking realised this yet, but it's only a bundle of cells. How the hell do you respect that?"

My vision was hazy with tears. "Because it's my child. You don't have to like it, and I'm not asking for you to have any part of its life, but as my friend, you should be there for me, no matter what shit I might be in."

Alice took over, "We are here for you - we are just worried about you."

"Worried? What are you worried about? Since this all started, you guys have been nothing but nasty and hateful. I can't take it anymore."

For the other two hours that it took to get home, the only words spoken were the ones sung in songs on the radio. I became the driver to give Rosalie a rest, but even then, we didn't speak to one another; scared to cause another argument.

But I would take an argument if it meant that Flicker won't be harmed.

**Three Weeks Later.**

Yes, our holiday was a chance in a lifetime, but before we even left LA, I was tempted to head home. Alice and I had kissed and made up – you can never stay angry at her for long – but Rosalie and I were still at war with one another. We couldn't stay in the same room together without arguing over something. Our time in San Fran started and ended on a rough patch, I didn't want this to continue, but until we get this sorted, I can't see it changing.

I am now seven weeks pregnant; Flicker is about the size of a grape and has slightly webbed fingers and toes. It started to put things into perspective that a human being was slowly growing in me – I can't even begin to explain how weird that is.

Being nearly two months along, meant that I had to face what terrified me the most.

Telling my father.

He brought me into a tight hug, telling me that it had been far too long since I last came home.

"It really has. Dad, can I, er, talk to you for a minute? It's important."

0-0

**Oooh, how will Charlie react? Should Edward start running? **


	20. Chapter 20

**.20.**

Charlie lives a couple hours away from Seattle in a tiny town called Forks – where Rosalie, Alice and I met and grew up. My parents divorced when I was two, and in those twenty-one years since then, Charlie has never re-married and found it easier to be a single father to me, than re-marry and start a fresh like my mother did. Although he prefers to live alone now, I do feel guilty when I don't visit at least twice a month, now that it was nearing three months, I felt awful. However, I came here for a different reason. During my childhood, the tattered, brown leathered seat was always my favourite chair in the living room – it's where I'd sit and enjoy which ever book had taken my fancy that day. Even though I am home, sitting here completed that realisation.

"So, you didn't come here because you missed your old man?"

"Of course I missed you dad, but no – I need to talk to you about something." How do I tell him something like this? If I was married and settled down, I would tell him without any trouble and he'd more than likely congratulate me and my partner. But this is completely different, and, dare I say it, a reckless one night stand. "Okay well, um…um…oh, God, I don't even know where to start."

Charlie frowned, noticing how much this was affecting me. "Why don't you say what's wrong, and then tell me how it started?"

There wasn't any other way of describing it, making it sound any better than it is, so I had to go for it, and get the torture over with. "Right…right…" _Come on, Bella. Just do it! _"Dad… I'm pregnant."

He leant back on the couch, closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

_Well at least he's breathing…_

…_For now._

"Oooh Bells. Please tell me that this is some kind of joke."

"I'm really sorry, Dad."

I stayed quiet for a good five minutes, not wanting to break the silence until the coast its clear. Charlie spoke first. "Is it Newton's?"

"Um, no… I'm one hundred and ten per cent certain."

"Good." If the conversation was funny, I would laugh at his obviously blunt answer. My father has never approved of my relationship with Mike, and was even tempted to track him down when he broke up with me. Shit, what does that mean for Edward then? Shall I tell him to find the nearest hiding place now? "Do you know who the father is?"

"I do… um…" Do I tell him that it's Edward? Or just leave it with '_yes, I know who it is.' _Huhh, the answer will come out sooner or later anyway. "Er, quite a few people know him."

Charlie instantly shot me a sharp look. "Is he a man whore?"

_Man whore_? Dad, really?

"No, he is not a, as you called it, 'man whore'. He's a, er, musician. A famous musician."

"Famous how? How do you know this man?"

Time to 'spill the beans', I guess. "His name is Edward Masen, my favourite artist, and Alice, Rosalie and I went to his concert a couple months ago and… well…"

"Yes, yes, I don't need to know all the finer details." Charlie shook his hand, instantly ending my mumbles. At least I didn't have to talk any more… or for now.

"What have you decided then? What's going to happen?"

"I've decided to keep it, and I just hope that you'll be there for me through the process and afterwards." More than my so called 'friends' have anyway.

"What about this Edward guy? What are you doing about that?"

I told him about our trip to LA, and then the sudden drive to Vegas and what Edward and I spoke about. "Edwards given me more support in the one time that we met then Rose and Alice have since I found out, so please don't think that he's some bad man -"

"—I never said he was Bella, I'm just worried that he'll take you for a ride. What about payment, huh? Is he going to send you monthly cheques? You don't know him, you don't know whether he's being sincere or not."

"I have his contact details and he said he wanted to help pay and contribute towards their life. And it's not like it'll put a dent in his bank balance."

"Yes, but whether he can and whether he will are two completely different things. One more thing, this kid will be world-wide famous, which makes you world-wide famous and I am not comfortable with you being in the world's eye."

"I'm not going to let that happen. All I want to know is whether you'll be there for me…" I slowly began to cry – something I haven't stopped doing for seven weeks. "I feel so lonely…" Covering my face with my hands, the sobs became louder and rippled through my body. It was like all the emotions that I've bottled up in these last few weeks have finally burst the cap and pouring out uncontrollably. Sometimes I don't like crying in front of my friends, showing my week side and not my strong side, but when I'm at home, with my parents, I don't think about which side they'll see and cry without thinking twice.

"Don't feel alone, Bells. You are surrounded by people that love you and only want to see the best for you."

"But they don't love my child."

"That's the wonderful thing about babies – their innocence can make someone change their view on them entirely. Although I don't like the situation you are in, I won't leave you to suffer by yourself – that won't be fair and you don't deserve to be so alone."

Charlie's reaction was a lot better than I thought it was going to be. "Thank you, dad."

"Just warn Edward that I have a gun and know how to use it."

0-0

**Charlie's reaction: yay? Or nay? And Bella shouldn't feel alone, because we'll be there for her, won't we?**


	21. Chapter 21

(There are some religious views in this chapter.)

**.21.**

"…She put the lime in the coconut, called the doctor, woke him up. I say, '_Doctor! _Ain't there nothin' I can take', I say, '_Doctor! _To relieve this belly ache?' I say, '_Doctor! _Ain't there nothin' I can take,' I say, '_Doctor! _To relieve this belly ache?' Now let me get this straight….Put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up…" One simply cannot cook a meal without singing a random song and/or dancing like you have some small insect in your underwear. I happily continued my sing-song, frying the chicken and onions, not knowing about my audience behind me.

"I say 'shut up, you little tit.' I say, 'shut up, you… can't sing…'?"

"Wow, Rose. Your poetry is really something else." I didn't even have to roll my eyes at my heavy sarcasm.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a bottle of Budweiser from the fridge, she cracked off the cap. "It's a shit song; I had to shut you up somehow." Taking a long chug from the can, she proceeded to belch loudly.

"You are so much like Emmett sometimes, it scares me."

"Shut it, Bell-hole. Oooh, what's this?" Rosalie peered over my shoulder, doing her best to steal pieces of chicken off the pan. "Is it ready yet? Can I have some? I'm so hungry…"

"I rest my case."

0-0

It's Thursday, and you know what that means… Alice-and-Jasper-Church-time! It had been so long since Jasper came over to 'chill' at our place that I offered to have dinner ready for when they've finished. Ten after eight on the dot, the two walked through the front door, hand in hand smiling like little loved-up fuckers.

_Yup, I'm just standing here with Flicker and some chicken. Hey…_

"How was the service, guys?" I asked after giving them both a _'welcome-back-to-the-house-I-missed-you-in-those-two-hours' _hug.

"It was beautiful, wasn't it Alice?"

"Yup, yup, it was, er, beautiful." Before they met, the only time Alice set foot inside a church was when she was christened, so to have her go every week shows her love and devotion to him. Apart from when she's drunk and tries to marry strange men called Christian.

_Ha! It's probably a sign – Jasper's a Christian, and she went for a Christian!_

_Thank you, thank you, that's my time. *waves* _

"Glad to hear it. Right guys, well dinner is ready whenever you are."

We all took our places, Jasper said a quick Grace, and got stuck in. Everything was going perfectly; we were laughing and joking like the next person, until it didn't go so perfectly. Jasper hadn't been kept in the dark and knew about Flicker, but nobody knew his views on it. That was, until Rosalie opened her giant mouth. I mean, come on, we're trying to have a nice meal here and she goes and ruins it.

"Jasper, what do you think about this whole baby thing? Being, like, a Jesus freak and that."

"_Rose!" _Alice spat, glaring at our loud-mouthed friend.

"What? There isn't anything wrong with being a Bible Basher."

"_Rosalie Lillian! _That is enough." Yup, Alice's mother side has come through.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Jazz. But seriously, what are your views? Like, do you think Bella should keep it or not?"

_Oh, Jesus Christ _(sorry Jasper) _how many times do I have to put it into her vein skull? Flicker is staying with me, okay?_

"I've had the word of the Bible forced onto me since I was a little boy, so my views are one sided. One of the Ten Commandments is '_Thou Shalt Not Kill' _The word of God is that people have worth and an identification before even being born. Like it says in Jeremiah, 1:5 – "_Before I formed you in the womb I knew you, before you were born I set you apart; I appointed you as a prophet to the nations."_

"Okay… and what does that mean?"

Seriously, Rose? It's not rocket science.

"What I mean is that I view taking away an innocent life as murder. Everyone is brought into this world for a reason, and by removing them before they have the chance to live is against my views and what I was brought up to believe."

_Jasper, I could kiss you right now! But I won't, because I value my life and Alice has a knife in her hand._

Of course, Ms Hale doesn't know when to shut up. "What's the reason behind this baby's life though? It wouldn't be here if its parents weren't two horny idiots."

I threw my cutlery down, ignoring the ear-pitched screech when it hit the china plate. "That is enough! You have no clear concept of knowing when to shut the fuck up! I understand that you don't like my baby, but guess what? I don't fucking care! And I don't much like you right now, either! If you and Emmett ever decide to make the population grow, maybe I should remind you what you said to me and hopefully you'll feel the pain that I'm feeling right now."

"Bella…"

"_Shut up! _I haven't finished talking! What was it you said after calling me a whore? Oh yes, you said you'd do whatever it takes for me to forgive you, and that you'd back me up whatever I decide to do. Rosalie you are the biggest fucking liar I have ever met in my life! I am seriously deciding whether to go along to your wedding right now, because which bride treats one of her bridesmaids like some piece of fucking shit on her fucking manicured foot! You know what? I think you're jealous."

Rosalie stood up, her eyes burning in anger. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous of your bastard baby?"

I couldn't control my actions and before I knew it, my hand made contact with her cheek; the slap shattered the tense atmosphere. Of course, I soon brought it back again. "_Don't. You. Fucking. Dare._ And yes, I think you're jealous because the number of times we played 'House' during our childhood, you were always the one to have the baby doll. When we wrote about our future, you always said you wanted to have a baby – _before getting married! _And now that it's _me _having the baby, you can't fucking take it! So you're sticking your witch like nose into _my fucking business _and doing whatever you can to work your practical magic to make it that you have the baby before me. Well guess what, bitch? Your magic ain't working."

_Shit that felt good._

Jasper and Alice were shell shocked by my outburst. "I'm sorry, enjoy your meal, but I can't stay here anymore."

Like a disobedient child, I stomped up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. Taking the cushion from my bed, I shoved it to my face, "_Aaaaaah!" _I screamed, having the cushion block out most of the noise. I then put all my anger into lobbing it across my room, bounced off my window and fell flat to the floor. Lying face-forward on my bed, I snuggled up to give comfort on my head and did my best to calm down. The chime of my phone broke me out of my concentration. When I checked, I saw there were two unread messages – _I'm popular for once._

The text that just arrived was from Angela at work, asking whether I could cover her afternoon shift tomorrow. I worded up a simple answer, basically saying that I could. The next text took me by surprise.

**From Edward Masen – to Bella Swan: **Ring me now.

**Arrived:18:07**

Shit, that was almost three hours ago! Obviously I don't know how Edward words his messages, but from the brief few words and the full stop, it seemed like he was pissed for some reason.

I wasted no time in phoning him back, he answered in six rings. "Bella." Yup, something was biting away at his balls.

"Hello. I'm so sorry for not ringing until now, I left my phone upstairs."

"We need to talk. It's urgent."

0-0

**Holy shit, that argument was good. Who else wanted to jump in and say a few things to Rosalie? And what does Edward want to say? Ooooh… *tense music* **


	22. Chapter 22

**.22.**

"Have I done something wrong?" Why is he so angry at me? To my knowledge, I haven't done anything that he wouldn't approve of since we last met, so what's brought this on? I don't understand.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Okay, now that is just confusing, if it's not me, then why take it out on me? And why does it involve me?

"Because everything is my fault all of a sudden; the reason we're expecting is my fault, the reason Jane is angry at you is my fault, the reason my friends' can't stand me, is my fault."

"Bella, Jane is never 'nice' to me, and so please don't put yourself down for her acting the way she always does. This does involve you, but it isn't your fault. Basically, I've told my parents and -."

_Shit, shit, shit. _"You've told your parents? Fuck, do they hate me now?"

"No, they don't hate you, but don't much like you either. The reason this is urgent is because they want to talk to you."

"They-they what? Crap…er, okay, p-pass on my number I-I-I guess…"

"Face-to-face."

"_What! _Face-to-face? Like, in the same room?" _Would the outcome be worse if I just say no…?_

"Yes, in the same room. My parents want you to come over here so that they can talk to you."

_Yeah, because things are that fucking simple. _"Edward, I can't just drop everything and fly to wherever you want me. For one, I've taken up all my holiday for this year, and two, I don't have the money to do that."

"We're willing to pay for all your travel expenses and accommodation, but I understand that taking the time off will be a problem."

Bella's Conscience: _Damn, looks like we can't go then, Twinkle Toes._

"I'm sorry, Edward. I honestly do want to help and if talking to your parents will make them more exceptive towards me and Flicker then I'll do what it takes, but I simply don't have the time to spare right now."

"I guess they could always come to you…"Edward's sentence drifted off in thought.

"Um…I-I guess…but, Edward, I'm really not comfortable with all of this." I sat up on my bed, cradling my phone to my ear and squeezing a cushion close to my chest.

"I get that, which is why I'm going to try my damn hardest to come along as well, but you need to understand that the chance of that happening is, like, one in a million."

"Yeah, I appreciate that. Do you know what they want to ask me?"

"No, I don't. All I know is that my father is a highly prestigious lawyer who doesn't stop until gets what he's after –"

My eyes widened. "—But what if he doesn't want you to have Flicker? He can't force me to give that up, can he?"

"He wouldn't do that to me. What I meant was he can be forceful and intimidating, but don't worry about that."

The fuck? Is he serious? "_I don't have to worry about that? _How can I not?"

"Simple – my mother is going to be there. Even if they don't like you, my mum is a very compassionate woman who doesn't like to see others cry, you have nothing to worry about, Bella."

"Are you sure? Edward I can't … I can't," Damn, those bloody tears rose – I just can't stop them.

"Hey, hey, what's up?"

I had to be strong, even when my actions were far from that. "I need you to promise me, promise me that you won't bail and will be there if I need your help. Please, promise me."

"Bella, I've already said I'd help you. I get that you don't know me well enough to trust me, but I swear on my life I'm not playing some sick game. Why? What's brought all this on?"

I let my heart out, telling Edward everything that's happened with Rosalie, how I broke down and ended up slapping her (_although, yes, it felt fucking good.) _I mentioned my loneliness, my constant crying and finally how I don't think I could mentally take any more stress or anger without being sent away for psychoanalysis.

"They don't sound like friends to me. No woman can be more vulnerable than when she is pregnant, and to put you through all that shite is cruel. I'm sorry you feel alone, and I hope your so-called friends get over whatever has crawled up their ass and died soon."

For the first time in a long time, I willingly laughed – it surprised me how much I missed that sound.

"I don't mean to end this call on a downer, but I'm gonna have to get going now."

Only then did it hit me; I have no idea what time it was with him. "Crap, it isn't, like, four in the morning, is it?"

"Ha-ha, don't get in a fluster, Bella – it's only ten to midnight."

"Okay good. One last thing and then you can go, I promise. Um, why were you so angry when I phoned?" We never did get that one resolved.

"I must apologise for that, I wasn't angry at you Bella. I was – am – pissed off with my father, ordering me to get you here now, and some of the things he said really got on my nerves, so I didn't mean to act stand-offish with you, I hadn't had the time to simmer down."

_Phew. _I wiped the imaginary sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. "That's alright then – I mean, not alright that you're fighting with you dad, 'cause that is very bad, I mean that's good that you aren't angry with me, 'cause, yeah, I, y'know, didn't know what I did and started to worry and, er… _fucking hell… _I'm rambling."

Edward's laugh played with my delicate bits. "Glad you said that and not me. I have a five o'clock wake up call, so I'm pushing it now. But I'll tell my parents what we said, try and work something out, and if you want we could do this often? If this would make you feel better and less aggravated, we could phone and let off some steam?"

_Holy Mother of the Lord God himself, I don't mind 'letting off some steam' with you. _

"Er, y-yeah-yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You get some beauty sleep now" – not that you need any – "and we'll talk later. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella. And remember, you're not alone in this – you have me."

0-0

**Cheesy ending and shit chapter, sorry dudes :/ If you could spare a few seconds to tell me what you thought, I'd be forever grateful. **


	23. Chapter 23

**.23.**

"But I no waaanna nap, Miss Swan." Cameron stuck out his bottom lip, staring up at me with pleading eyes. "Preeease can I no pway wiff you?" Twelve-fifteen every afternoon, after lunch time, the little shits go down for an hours nap, but there is always that one child who doesn't want anything to do with it. Today, I'm stuck with Cameron, who causes the most mischief out of all of them.

"I won't be playing, Cam. I need to have my nap to. How about we nap together?"

"Will you leave me? 'Cause I no -no like seeping aw my own."

"If you don't want me to, then I won't. Shall we go and grab a mat?"

Little Shelly had already laid down her mat, grabbed a blanket, taken her shoes off and was close to dozing off, Cameron put his mat down next to her, but made sure I sat in between them. I stroked his back to help the relaxing process. Even though I wasn't going to sleep, I couldn't help but close my eyes, taking the weight off my feet for a minute does that to me.

"Seeping awready, Miss Swan?"

"Nearly, Cam. Shall we play the dream game when you wake up?" The 'Dream Game' is where we talk about what our dreams were and the one that sounds more exciting wins. Funny how the kids always seem to win… Cameron smiled and nodded, but then yawned deeply. "You should get some sleep then, or else I'll win…"

Ten minutes later both Shelly and Cameron were fast asleep. Angela came over to take my place – I now have my half an hour lunch break and will get back in time for Cameron to wake up, of course, if he does wake up when I'm away, they'll tell him I'm in the bathroom or something along those lines.

I was so hungry I could eat a scabby horse. The ham salad sandwich, fruit salad and bag of chips didn't seem enough to satisfy me – but I'll blame Flicker for that one. Talking about Flicker, he is now on week 9 out of 38-ish; weighs approximately 2gs and is starting to look more human. The exciting part is that I can feel my stomach expanding – to anyone else, they wouldn't notice, but I'm used to my shape, and it's growing.

A celebrity-based magazine had been abandoned on the table in front of me. With a mouthful of sandwich, I slowly flicked through it, skimming through the odd article that caught my attention. After finishing that, I went to my phone to check any un-read messages, or look at the recent Facebook updates. Two messages and an email were awaiting me. The email was some junk mail from a car sales company; the messages were a lot more enticing.

**From Alice Cullen – to Bella Swan: **Pizza and a movie tonight? I miss you :(

**To Alice Cullen: **Something funny and nothing too spicy. I miss you too, sorry I've been absent.

It's not that I blame Alice for my recent argument with Rose, because she had nothing to do with it, but I didn't want to be anywhere around Rose and Alice was following her like a bad smell. So tonight's movie evening is well over-due.

My next message had me squeal like a little girl.

**From Edward Masen – to Bella Swan: **Good morning, how are you? Would it be possible to ring me when you're free?

That was sent at eleven-oh-five, and it was now twelve-forty, so I hoped he was still available to talk. I heard the ringing for a few seconds, before his delicate voice filled my ear. "Good afternoon, Miss Swan." Oooh, please do not put the delicate parts through such torture.

"Mr. Masen, I do hope I haven't interrupted you doing anything important." Where is this flirting coming from? Actually, fuck that, I'm enjoying myself.

"Of course you haven't, Miss Swan, we are currently driving to Chicago; why would I want to pass the time doing anything else?"

Yup, delicate parts well and truly exploded.

"Unfortunately, I only have fifteen minutes left before I have to go and spend the rest of my day running after little shits, sorry Mr. Masen."

"I know when I'm not wanted, I suppose…" He sighed sadly. "Oh well, I'll get over it. I have something important to announce."

_Oh shit… _

We've been talking almost daily since he told me about his parents and their need to see me, but our conversations have always been light and funny. Now I see he wants to get serious…

"Um, okay…talk away."

"I finally have the answer back from my parents. They fully understand everything you said about work etc. so are willing to come to Seattle this weekend if you'd be okay with that?"

_No – no I'm not 'okay' with that, but I don't appear to have any other option. _

"I'm okay with that, it is very sweet of them to drop everything and fly over here."

"But the news gets better…I'm stuffing all my plans into these next few days and will come along to join them."

_Dude, you can't say shit like that to me if you ever expect me to survive another half a day at work._

"_Oh, my God, really?" _My tempo may have been a little higher than expected. "Sorry, I'm just really happy that you're coming too." My eyes clocked onto the time and widened in panic. "Shit, I've really, really got to run, but text me the information and I'll get them when I finish work."

"Will do, have a good day."

"Yup. You too. Bye."

I cleaned up my stuff, went to the bathroom and managed to leave the staff room one minute after my break ended. I silently thanked the Lord that Cameron was still snoozing away, I swapped places with Angela and by the time he awoke from his nap, it looked as if I had never left.

"You stayeded wiff me!"

"I told you I would. Did you have a nice nap?"

Instead of staying on his mat, Cameron crawled into my lap and laid his head upon my chest. "Yes, I dreameded of a dog."

"A dog? Wow, what was the dog's name?"

"Er…" Cameron sucked on the tip of his finger in thought. "It not no have no name."

"We should think of one then. How about… Clifford?"

"Yes! Yes! I like 'Ifford. Miss Swan, did you dreameded of a 'Ifford, too?"

"No, I dreamt of…" _Shit, think of something, quickly. _"A beach – I was walking on a beach."

"I win! I win!"

"Yes, you win, well done, Cameron."

"Miss Swan, can we go play now?"

"Of course, I think Miss Webber is starting a drawing game."

At that mention of drawing, Cameron jumped up and sprinted over to the messy corner. I tidied up the sleeping mats and collected the various shoes that had been chucked about the place. Watching all the children running around the place made me feel oddly jealous; the only thing they need to worry about is whether or not they can use the red crayon, I would give my left arm to have something that simple to worry about. Not only do I have Flicker slowly ruining my relationship with my friends, I also have Mr. and Mrs. Masen – who may or may not hate my fucking guts – flying over within the week to grill me over.

Yeah, fighting over a red crayon sounds like pure bliss.

0-0

**You know what that means… Edward in the next chapter! There is a chance that I won't manage daily updates all this week, but don't get your panties in a twist; I won't leave you guys hanging. **

**Thank you so much for all your love. What are you views of this chapter?**


	24. Chapter 24

**.24.**

Bella's Conscience: _Just a few pivotal questions before you can leave. Have you cleaned your teeth?_

Yes. My mouth is minty fresh and I don't have any food stuck in the pearly whites.

Bella's Conscience: _Have you made sure that your skirt is not tucked into your panties?_

Check – no underwear showing today.

Bella's Conscience: _Are you wearing your best bra? A girl needs to think about these things._

Okay, okay, enough of this fuckery – I'm going to talk to his parents, not seduce the poor man.

Bella's Conscience: _Please may I just remind you how this whole thing came about? You went to talk, and, well, you got laid instead – putting it bluntly._

I don't see the need to dignify that question with a response. I'm going to talk to his parents, you're staying here and the world will be a happy place once again.

Bella's Conscience: _I go where you go, bitch. Get used to it._

0-0

The Masen's had booked two rooms in the Alexis Hotel in downtown Seattle – it's actually walking distance from Club Noc Noc funnily enough, I guess if you're talking about being pregnant there is no better place to have said talk than where it all started. Now, of course the Alexis was not going to be some thirty dollar a night motel with the number of hookers over-running that of any other type of society – no, this hotel is grand and just screams '_we have money to burn'. _Alice had done her fair share of snooping when she found out where I was going and saw that they charge the best part of five-hundred dollars per room for _one night! _That is nearly my whole pay check for one month! It really put it into perspective – they can live in hotels and pay for the luxurious living style without breaking a sweat, where as I can barely afford to fill my car up with a full tank of gas; I go for halves every time and die a little inside when handing over my bank card.

But what I like the most is that no matter how much cash you have either in your bank or in your pocket, a child doesn't know the significance of money and loves your regardless. When Flicker arrives, he or she is going to want me to look after them, just as much as they'll want Edward and the idea of loving someone more because of the things they could buy them doesn't even enter their tiny little heads. You can't buy love and affection, so why bother about someone's wealth.

A valet happily took my car from me when I got to the front of the building, he handed me a token to identify which car is mine when wanting to leave. I've never understood the idea of someone else parking your car for you. Like, what do they get out of that? You'll be leaving with your car anyway, so why have someone else hold the keys during your stay? Oh well, whatever floats your boat.

Edward had passed on the details which I had to say when arriving at the lobby – which is now. The receptionist wore a long sleeved, purple shirt with a black waistcoat neatly buttoned up over-top. He had a white name badge on the left of his chest with the name '_Steven' _written in black italics. He greeted me with a kind, warming smile.

"Good afternoon, I'm, er, here for a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Masen in the, er…" I quickly checked Edward's message for the name of the suite. "…Author's Suite at twelve-o'clock."

Steven tapped away at the touch screen in front of him. "What's your name, please?"

"Isabella Swan or it could be Bella Swan…"

"Nope, nope, Isabella is fine. In fact the Masens' have changed where the meeting will be held, and it is now in the Library Dining Bistro, just down that way." Steven pointed a hand in the direction that I should take. The smile on my face appeared happy and genuine, but it couldn't have felt more opposite. Why did Edward not tell me? I don't see why we'd talk in a bistro if we weren't eating anything, so now not only do I have to watch as they go for the most expensive dish as I pick away at my bread and butter, but I'll be having a conversation and eating at the same time! I don't know if you've noticed, but I can barely _think _and eat at the same time! This is going to be a disaster.

_Edward, if it wasn't for the fact that you're so goddamn handsome, you'd be a dead man by now._

0-0

Ten minutes after our meeting was supposed to start, I was still sitting at the reserved table, twiddling my thumbs whilst nervously looking around my surroundings. The walls were made of blue bookshelves, filled with brightly coloured books and little trinkets. There were photos hung above the shelves, but I wasn't sitting close enough to work out what they were of. A man and a woman were taking up a table to my right, and other tables were taken behind me, but, obviously, I couldn't see them.

Another ten minutes went past, I was starting to think that they wouldn't ever show, but a quick text from Edward saying '_on our way' _had me straighten up, check my reflection on my phone to see whether I had any embarrassing marks on my face or if my hair was a mess – I'm no Rosalie, but my appearance matters if I want the Masens' to take me seriously.

The French doors opened and in walked Edward followed by two smartly dressed adults – the scary, scary parentals. My stomach started churning.

_Flicker, if you have any sort of love for mummy, please keep the vomit down to a minimum for now._

Edward got to me quicker, pecked my cheek lightly (_I swooned – guilty)_ and double checked that I was okay to go ahead with this– _well I'm here, aren't I?_

"Why didn't you tell me we're having a meal?"

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"We apologise for being so late; someone didn't want to get out of bed…" The beautiful woman behind Edward popped up and playfully nudged him. Her hair fell in waves an inch past her ears and it had the same copper tint like Edwards. She has flawless pale skin, bright green eyes and for a second I was oddly jealous that someone of her age could look so damn good! She has to be fifty years old, if not older and doesn't look a day over thirty…of course, it could be all thanks to certain injections…

"Excuse me I've been flying all week, so, hush. Bella, this is my mother, Elizabeth. Mum, this is Bella."

Elizabeth smiled and took my hand in hers, "Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. Er… my husband is here some-" she searched the room, "aah, there he is. Edward, dear, come on. Bella please meet my husband, Edward Sr." Mr. Masen looks awfully like his son, except an older version, and his hair was a lot shorter and well-kempt, also a lighter shade of brown. I remember Edward saying that his dad is a lawyer, and, not wanting to be stereotypical or anything, but he looked like one. Very smartly dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt and blue tie, his face was stern, like he wouldn't take shit from any man.

Mr. Masen nodded his head in greeting and made us all take a seat. "I've ordered a bottle of their finest white."

_How very thoughtful of you, because I'm totally allowed to drink wine._

The waiter approached us juggling four wine glasses and a bottle in an ice bucket. I couldn't miss the face Edward was sporting for his father; he huffed loudly and leant over to me. "Would you like to order a drink?"

_Aw, that was cute. _"No, thank you but I'm fine with water."

Mr. Masen had the waiter grab us some menus and soon we were looking through all the brunch options. Most things came with cream cheeses, smoked salmon, or pates – all which I can't have. So I chose the simplest and cheapest dish – a fresh fruit plate.

As we dined, I got grilled. It felt like that time my friend, Seth, asked my father if he could take me to prom, and he asked him every question under the sun.

"What are you parents like? What was your upbringing like?"

Bella's Conscience: _Edward Sr. dude, she's trying to have her baby, not fucking date your son._

_Then again…_

_No, no, I kid._

_Maybe…_

"Dad…"

"Son, quiet – I'm talking to Isabella."

I am so thankful Edward was here; I couldn't do it without his support.

I covered his clenched fist, showing that I didn't mind with a single expression. "My parents divorced when I was two – I spent most of my life with my father, Charlie, in a small town a few hours away. He's the Chief of Police in the town and he's very, very protective of me. My mum, Renee, lives in Orlando, Florida with her new husband, Phil. I haven't seen her in almost a year but we still have a strong relationship. And, er, in regards to my upbringing, having 'The Law' as my father, I couldn't get away with breaking any of the rules – he still thinks I'm too young to drink alcohol."

"How old are you Isabella? Did you go to college, and what do you do for a living?"

"I will be twenty-four in September. I went to Seattle University and graduated last April with a degree in Early Education and now I am a nursery assistant looking after three to five year olds."

So far so good it seems.

Of course, Mr. Masen doesn't have any reason to stop grilling.

"What do your parents think about this?"

"Um…" my bottom lip was sucked between my teeth, I started to nibble. "My dad wasn't happy, but he's willing to help support me. And, er, I haven't told my mum yet…"

"Why not? Are you ashamed?"

_Ashamed? Of Flicker? I think you have a screw loose, Sir._

"No, absolutely not; I love this baby. My step-father travels a lot and so they haven't been at home since before it started, and I haven't had the time to tell her."

"Do you take any illegal drugs, smoke or drink excessive amounts of alcohol?"

_Excuse me? Do I look like someone who is high on drugs right now?_

"Not at all – I've never taken drugs in my life, I've never smoked and I wasn't a 'big drinker' and I haven't touched a sip of alcohol since the, um, concert."

"And how much do you earn a month? Are you financially stable to look after my grandchild when it is born and beforehand?"

That was the straw that broke the donkey's back. Or the question that broke Edward's.

"Dad, that is enough! You have no right to ask Bella such a personal question; I have a cheque written and ready to give her, so money will not be a problem."

Elizabeth shook her head in clear disgust at the way her family argue, but she never said anything and stayed quiet.

"Fine, fine, fine. Isabella, I have some paper work for you to read and sign."

Bella's Conscience: _Jeeeeeeeeeesus fuuuuuuuuuck. Is he serious?_

Mr. Masen retrieved the briefcase from his feet, unclipped the front and slipped out a white envelope, inside the envelope, he brought out two sheets of A4 paper, and from the inner pocket of his jacket he found an expensive looking ball point pen.

I read the paper work carefully, resisting the urge to roll my eyes the entire time. It said that I cannot sell any story to the press about Edward, his family or my situation. I'm not allowed to withhold any vital information about the child that Edward is meant to know and that if he wants to spend alone time with the child, then I cannot try and stop that. If I spend the money he gives me on myself and not Flicker, I'll be in serious trouble, neither am I allowed to do anything that could possibly risk Flickers development before and after birth.

Bella's Conscience: _Did you do this his whole, fucking life? 'Yes, you can take my nine-year-old son to the park, but sign these terms and conditions first'. _

I signed and dated the forms, but I knew Mr. Masen wouldn't stop there.

"Isabella, from what you have said I am beginning to think that you are a decent person with high morals set for yourself, and come from a well brought-up background. You appear well mannered, and I hope you realise the consequences should you break any of the rules you recently signed."

_Is one of the consequences that I'll pee myself? Oh wait, I think I've just done that._

"Mr. Masen, Mrs. Masen, I really appreciate you coming all this way and I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused. I understand that you are worried about what this could cause for Edward but I hope you'll believe me when I say that I wouldn't dream of causing any more problems than I have already. I thank you for not judging me and I promise to keep you all updated on your grandchild's growth."

Edward's eyes widened and he stared at me with… affection? Am I reading his signs correctly?

He surprised the living shit out of me by kissing my cheek and whispering into my ear: "You're amazing, d'you know that?"

0-0

**Cheesy Edward is cheesy. But what did we think of the parental units? I HAVE WRITTEN THE EPILOGUE, Jesus God, I want to scream with excitement! But we have a looong time to wait… :-(**

**Going to sleep now, listening to The Stone Roses, what's your favourite band/artist?**


	25. Chapter 25 part 1

**.25 (part 1).**

Elizabeth took me to one side after our lunch; she held onto my shoulder and spoke in a hushed tone so only I could hear her. "I'm so sorry you had to sit through that. Yes, we only have his best interest at heart, but you didn't deserve to be treated like a little child. I would very much like to stay in contact and maybe even become friends; I only hope my husband's harsh way of going around things hasn't affected that."

How can you not love someone like Mrs. Masen? You instantly feel a little calmer when in her presence. "No, not at all. My dad acts exactly the same way and I understand why you both should be wary of me, but what I said today was the truth and I promise to stick to the, er, guidelines. Elizabeth you are such a lovely lady, of course I would love to keep in contact, especially as I'm currently carrying your grandchild – Edward has my number so you can get it from him whenever you need to."

We hugged briefly. "Let's get back to the guys before they do something I'll only regret for the rest of my days." I couldn't imagine Mr. Masen doing anything reckless or troublesome, but I smiled and giggled at her joke anyway. 'The Guys' were both on their phones, not talking to one another. This could be the way they act normally, or they argued when Elizabeth and I were talking. God, I hope I wasn't the reason they argued…

"I have work to do now – that Watson case won't prepare itself – so I will see you in the room, son. Isabella, it was a pleasure to meet you, we'll be in contact again before the child is born."

Bella's Conscience: _We have to see this fuck face again? No offence but I'd rather squeeze a bowling ball through my coochie. Oh wait… _

The parental units made their exit, leaving Edward and I standing here alone. "I'm so, so sorry about that."

"It was fine, really." 'Fine' is not the word I use to describe our encounter when thinking back mentally, but I didn't want Edward to, like, hate me for not liking his father or think that I'm a weak person, y'know?

"Bella, that was not 'fine'. My dad is a Class A prick and doesn't know when to shut his fucking mouth." That was the first time I heard Edward swore and, to be perfectly honest, it, er, played about _downstairs _a bit. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about.

Damn pregnancy and my hormonal increase.

"He's only doing it to protect you. Edward, for all they know, I could be some gold digging whore who is only doing this for the publicity attention and my way to get money, so I didn't expect anything less than legal documents and… shit like that."

Edward rubbed his face roughly with one hand. "Right, okay, okay, just…don't call yourself a whore, please."

_*Squeee*_

"Okay, sorry." Damn, my cheeks were on fire; this guy sure knows how to make me blush.

It was all starting to get a little bit awkward – we had clearly run out of things to talk about and soon the floor had become more interesting than the fuck hot celebrity in front of me. I was about to put an end to the silence, but Edward cut in before me.

"Look, I'm not flying back till first thing tomorrow, so do you wanna, y'know, do something?"

_Yes, yes, yes! What, when, where?_

"Yes! I… I mean, cool…whatever." Bella's Conscience: _Great cover-up, asswipe. _"We could, er, go to my place? I mean, it's private and close by and…"

"No, no that sounds good. Let me quickly tell my parents what I'm doing and then we can be on our way."

My conscience crossed her legs and began to meditate. _…oooommm…_

The fuck are you doing?

_Oooommm… getting into the sexing zone…ooommm…_

Jesus God, we're not having sex, okay?

_Famous last words…ooomm…_

0-0

It was a typical Saturday in the Cullen-Hale-Swan household – watch re-runs of The Jeremy Kyle Show USA and then proceed to get very drunk in the evening and, in Alice's case, cry over her lack of bedroom activities. When Edward and I walked through the front door, we heard angry screams coming from the large women on TV. For whatever reason, she was pissed off at the man already sitting down, stormed across the make-shift stage and continued to shout in his face. The TV beeped out any curse words the two would say to one-another.

"Hey guys…" Alice and Rose couldn't tear their eyes off the screen and mumbled a 'hello' in return. They had no idea Edward was next to me, and when I mentioned his presence, Alice jumped up and screamed. She straightened out her perfectly straight clothing and ran around the couch to introduce herself.

"You saw me at the music awards, but I'm Alice by the way, and I cannot tell you how amazing it is that you're in our house! Don't tell Jasper, 'cause I love him and everything, but you're fuck-hot and I would jump your bones in an instant if you would let me, and I'm so jealous that Bella has done that, and is your hair naturally that colour, or do you dye it? Also I'm cooking spaghetti for dinner, would you like some? Do you like pasta? Or are you not a carbs kind of guy? 'Cause if you don't like carbs, that's like, totally cool with me, you're still amazing even if you eat nothing but Taco Bell…am I rambling?"

"Um, just a little bit. Do I need to answer those questions? Or were they rhetorical?"

I placed my hand on the top of his arm, "please don't – we don't have enough time in the world to answer all the questions that run through her mind."

"Hey! I'm only trying to make a conversation. Anyway, Rose! Come meet Edward."

Rosalie slowly made her way over, put out a hand for Edward to shake, which he did instantly. "Lovely to meet you, and don't worry, I'm not as energetic and mouthy as Alice."

Bella's Conscience: _You're not mouthy? Ha! And the Pope isn't religious!_

"I've heard so much about both of you; it's great to finally put a face to the name. I hope we haven't interrupted anything important."

_Nothing important, just my friends being lazy fuckers._

"No, no! Well, we're watching Jeremy Kyle – that's my drug. Not an actual drug, of course because I don't like that sort of thing, but yeah, it's my drug. What are your views on drugs? Yay or nay? And am I rambling again? Anyway, do you want to watch Jezza?"

"Is he that British man who thinks the best way of sorting out someone's problem is by shouting in their face like a two year old?"

_Ha! Yes, Edward, get in there._

Rosalie leapt in before Alice could mutter something, and showed off her best side. "It's very entertaining. In fact, I could imagine you guys on there: '_Prove to me that the baby is mine'."_

Edward's expression changed in the fraction of a second. It went from relaxed and humorous to tense and annoyed. "I wonder if you're ever going to learn?"

Rosalie couldn't have looked more confused. "Learn what?"

"Learn how much you've hurt one of your closest friends. Whenever Bella mentions you, she's always in tears because of some hateful comment that you said. I don't care that I've only just met you, I don't like you simply down to the fact that you've hurt Bella as much as you have, and that you cannot find the tiniest bit of respect for Flicker."

_You said Flicker! Edward called it Flicker!_

"You don't know me; you can't dislike someone that you don't know."

"Oh I can, and I don't."

_I could kiss you right now._

0-0

Due to the argument brewing, I took Edward away from the room so it wouldn't ignite the fire anymore. I decided we could just sit and chill in my room, which he was fine with. Thankfully I hadn't left any dirty underwear on the floor and the place was relatively clean and organised.

We talked about loads of different things, and managed to get to know each other a little bit better. High school memories were discussed; our favourite and our least favourite teacher; favourite subject and that time everyone experiences at least once during school – getting detention for something you didn't do. Soon, we got back to mentioning this morning meeting.

"Hopefully you'll learn to like my father at some point – I know he's very intimidating and doesn't often think about how his way or working can affect someone, but he means well, and his heart is in the right place."

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, your dad scares the shit out of me, but I believe you, and I hope he'll learn to like me."

"Oh, please don't take the wrong end of the stick; my dad does like you; he's just protective of me and knows what could happen if everything goes wrong."

A fleeting memory ran across my mind; something that Edward mentioned previously.

"Um, I don't want to stick my nose in places that don't concern me, but I remember you saying something about how, er, the idea of me having an abortion is a tough subject for you and, er, I was, er, kind of… y'know, wondering why…?"

That shocked him, his eyes widened and he looked everywhere apart from me.

Shit, shit, shit, I've blown it!

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, please, don't explain it to me, I can tell you don't feel comfortable talking about that."

"No… no it's not that, I'm just surprised that you'd bring it up. Um, no it's probably best that you know what happened."

I kept my mouth shut this time. Something I should have learnt to do earlier.

"Right…let me tell you about Kate…"

0-0

**Damn…what a cliffhanger ;) Um, I may or may not have had a few to drink before writing that last section…I might look back and regret this. Any penis, what do you think Edward's secret is?**


	26. Chapter 25 part 2

**.25 (part 2).**

"I know you knew about Kate and I, but what you saw in photographs and on TV, was far from reality; at least for the last year or so of our relationship. We argued all the time and over the tiniest of things, like leaving a used butter knife on the counter top and not having it put away in the dishwasher, or when I hung up a damp towel and it fell to the floor without me knowing, ooft she was pissed. I was stressed, she was stressed and we let out our anger on each other. One day, I made the decision that ending it would be better on both of us, because the fighting clearly was not helpful or healthy. That same day, she told me she was pregnant."

I don't know why that came as a shock to me, because if something is a tough subject to someone it more than likely means they've been through it before and so…_oh no…tell me they didn't._

"We were over the moon; couldn't have been happier, and for the first month it was like all that pressure had vanished and we were back to normal, and the only arguments were the joking kind that you end up laughing at. It was like this baby was a blessing and gave us the chance to start over. I started travelling around then, and barely made it home – that killed me. I then started my States-European tour which meant I wouldn't return back to Kate and the baby until she was nearing the end of her pregnancy, but at least I wouldn't miss the birth, that's the main thing.

Then one night, after finishing the show in Hamburg, I noticed Jane acting very strange… she was being nice to me, which, as you know, is not a common way for her to be. I was so tired that I didn't call her out on it and went to bed. A few days later, Jane cracked and spilt the beans. Kate was spotted at home and for someone who was nearly eight months pregnant, she didn't exactly look…expecting."

Edward was staring at the bed quilt beneath us, his eyes shone with anger and depression – it was horrible to notice how much this affected him, even now after they broke up so long ago. I wanted to ask a question, but it looked as though he was working out how to word the next sentence, so I held back.

"At first I thought they had seen someone who looked a lot like Kate and made a mistake, because she had told me so much about the baby, but Jane had had someone snap a picture which I saw with my own eyes – oh it was Kate alright. Next, I thought she had gone behind my back and done the unimaginable – had an abortion. With thousands of fans turning up to see my show every night, I had to somehow put this depression to the back of my mind and give them the best show that I could deliver. Finding out the truth turned out to be worse than her having an abortion – she had lied the whole time."

_That bitch…_

"She had never been pregnant, and only said it because she knew we were about to split. I felt so stupid – still do feel stupid, that I fell for her little lie. I mean, we hadn't had sex in months, so I don't know why I could even believe for a second that she was pregnant, and when I was on tour and she would send me a message saying '_going for a scan today!' _I would ask for a photo of the scan, to see my baby's development, and her answer would be that her camera doesn't pick up the quality properly and all these other shit little lies. Tell me, tell me, Bella, how could I take that in and not think twice?"

_Oh, he wanted me to actually answer. _"Hey, you said yourself you were tired and touring all over the place, so you might not have been concentration as much as normal. Also the idea of becoming a father was so exciting that nothing else mattered. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am, Edward. I don't know how you coped and how anyone could be so cruel."

When I put a hand on his shoulder he shocked the hell out of me by grabbing it, linking it with his fingers and pressed them hard against his mouth and nose. I could feel the rough, forceful exhale of air. He moved our hands down to his knee when he started to speak.

"What gets me, and makes my blood really boil is the fact Kate told me she was having a girl and had me discuss fun activities we could do with our daughter, and all the songs that I could write and perform that included my little girl and promises to her life."

I didn't miss the subtle dab to the corner of his eye, and then to the other – a sure sign that tears were forming.

"She feels so real, like a daughter that is mine but I've never met, so although she never was real, I genuinely feel like I've lost a child and so I hadn't ever felt more relieved than when you told me you were keeping Flicker…I…thank you; that is all I can say - thank you."

It was then that the 'Edward' I know from MTV (the act he performs for the media) disappeared and a new 'Edward' appeared. A vulnerable form of his self, the trust he had on Kate vanished, which, undoubtedly meant that his trust for anything vanished. He looked scared, worn out and, over all, depressed. He still held my hand in a tight grip, squeezing harder every so often because of whatever thought that zapped through his mind.

I don't know what it was, maybe it was my heart twanging and the need to comfort, but something had me placing a sweet, delicate kiss on the corner of his lips. All it took was for him to move his head slightly and the kiss instantly deepened.

0-0

**I'm crying because I just chopped an onion, I swear…Who else was chopping onions with me? And, in a review, tell me what you would do to Kate if you could? *rubs hands menacingly* mwah-ha-ha…**


	27. URGENT NOTICE

**URGENT MESSAGE. PLEASE READ.**

****I don't think it has gone unnoticed that I haven't updated in what seems like years, and so this is a message explaining my absence and how long I will be away for. Basically, my laptop cable has broken, so I can't charge the battery or turn the laptop on. It's all a pair of smelly tits to be honest with you.

I went to a shop and they said to go online and order a new one. Er, question, how am I meant to go online when I don't have a working computer? So until I can order one and get it delivered, I don't have any way of updating :(

The only way I managed to add this notice was by stealing my mum's iPad for a few minutes; it's hard enough writing this message, let alone a whole chapter! I promise you guys that I WILL be returning as soon as at all possible, but for now we'll all have to be patient I guess...

Thank you for your time and I hope to see you all when I return!

RosieRathbone X


	28. Chapter 26

(I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I'm back now!)

**.26.**

We were kissing feverishly, barely taking the time to breathe. _Death by Masen – meh, doesn't sound that bad. _I didn't know where this passion was coming from; I only hoped it wasn't in sympathy, because I don't want Edward to think that I'm taking advantage of him. Then again, he doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. He skilfully slipped me onto my back; increasing the heat of our intimacy. A moan slipped from my lips, giving Edward the perfect opportunity to pass his tongue into my mouth, tangling it with my own. When our hips met in some unsynchronised rhythm, I felt how our encounter was affecting him, and boy did it go down well with inner me.

Bella's Coochie: _Aaaw yeah, buddy. I remember you…Shit, has someone left the tap running? It sure is wet down here…_

Bella's Conscience: _you dirty little hartlet._

Bella's Coochie: _Oh, go get laid!_

Bella's Conscience: _You know, I could easily get Bella to stop, right before you, er…_take the plunge…_so you might want to be a little nicer to me…_

Bella's Coochie: _Have I told you I love you recently? …bitch._

His hands slipped under my blouse, stroking patterns up my rib cage, making me shiver. When his fingertips reached the rim of my bra, I couldn't take it anymore. I made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, slipping the cotton over his shoulders and it dropped behind him somewhere – I didn't really give a shit where.

His name slipped from my lips before I could stop it.

"_Bella."_

Hang on a second…

That wasn't Edward's voice…

"_Bella…Edward…are you decent?"_

"_Christ." _Edward swore under his breath, against my heated neck.

"Two seconds!" Alice couldn't have planned that any better. Yes, that is heavy sarcasm.

Edward rolled back to his side of the bed, and shoved on his shirt, plunging the room into a state of total, fucking, awkwardness.

Bella's Coochie: _Are you serious? Am I dreaming, or did Alice just cockblock us?_

With clothes sorted and back on, I called Alice in.

"I wanted to know if Edward was staying for dinner. I have to cook enough pasta after all." The smug grin on her face told me this was all bullshit, she wasn't asking about dinner, she knew we were up to something and decided to put an end to it. Well, just remember that pay back is often called a bitch.

"Er, thanks Alice that would be great."

"Excellent! I'll see you love birds later!"

I didn't know what to say to break the silence. How does someone apologise for practically taking sexual advantages after the other lets out their heart and soul? It's not a case of saying 'sorry. Wanna play chess?' So I did what I do best – ramble.

"I'm, er, really sorry…I shouldn't have…y'know, started that after everything you said and I, er, feel like a…well, like a slut."

Edward sighed loudly, dropping his hands to the bed and stared at me in disbelief. "Do you listen to anything I say? You aren't a whore, or a slut, or any other provocative term."

I listen to every word he says, but I don't tend to believe them. "How am I not, Edward? Every time we meet, I seem to force you into some awkward position. If that doesn't follow the guides of a slut, then I don't know what does."

"Did you see me complaining? Either then or just now?"

"Well…no, but I doubt it would have happened if I didn't initiate the 'attack'."

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't have happened."

"So…you mean…"

Pregnancy seems to lower your brain cell count, as I have recently turned as thick as a fucking tree.

"If I were to use your terminology, I mean I could have been the slut to '_initiate the attack'. _I am finding it exceedingly hard to hide my attraction towards you and to keep myself away when we are in touching distance. Granted, that has only been a couple of times, but you are constantly on my mind. I know how strange that might sound, but I think of it like gas; better out than in."

Bella's Conscience: _It has come to my attention that pregnancy is a major smack to the balls when dealing with your emotions. Someone hand me a sick bag; this rollercoaster is mixing my insides up like a blender. You go from feeling guilty, to feeling like you're on top of the world, to embarrassed and then down to horny as fuck in the space of three minutes. And we have, like, six and a half months still to go…_

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yes Bella, yes I mean that. And now I come to think of it, I made that kiss turn into more, so for tonight, you can call me the slut."

Lying my head on his shoulder, Edward pulled his arm out from under my back and wrapped it around my front, to bring us that little bit closer together. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Can I call you my slut?"

He tittered a little laugh, it shone in his eyes. "If you want to call me that, then you can. You could even change my name on your phone to 'My Slut' and put one of those weird hearts next to it. Y'know, the one that's made up of a sideways 'V' and a 3."

I plan on doing that. Right now.

"Your inner-thirteen year old girl is finally shining through."

That was how we spent our afternoon. In the comforting embrace; joking about everything; taking the piss out of one another and, obviously, the occasional tonsil tennis match - if you catch my drift. We were acting like a new couple, even though we hadn't labelled this as anything. Part of me didn't want to label it as anything too serious – (Bella's Conscience: _because having a baby isn't 'too serious' fuck-head) – _due to the fact that he won't be five minutes away, or free to meet for occasional date nights. Actually, after today, I don't know when we'd next manage to see each other. Flicker's birth? Oh, I hope not.

"When can I next see you after this?" All joking had been put to one side, I wasn't about to make up some line about him being my slut and having weekly sex nights. But, shit man that sounds good….

Bella Conscience: _See what I mean about these emotions? I CAN'T TAKE IT._

"I don't know...I don't particularly want to say an estimated guess and then cancel it."

"It's fine – I understand."

Ten minutes later, my bladder had reached its full capacity and was close to over-flowing. I told Edward I was going to the toilet and he asked if it was okay for him to grab a drink from my kitchen. I wasn't going to say no and leave him to die of dehydration, was I? I mean, I know I can be a bitch, but that's low even for me.

**Edward.**

The carton of orange juice slotted in the side of the refrigerator door had '_THIS. IS. MINE' _and '_ROSALIE HALE OWNS THIS JUICE' _and '_I WILL KNOW IF YOU HAVE TAKEN ANY' _written in black capitals the whole way around. I wanted to take some and drink it in front of her, just for what she has said about Bella and Flicker. Surely my reasons are good enough.

I took the milk instead and when closing the door, I saw the 'Save the Date' for Rosalie's wedding coming up in the next month. I remember being told that Bella was going to be one of her bridesmaids, I imagined what she will look like, all dolled up in some lemon meringue coloured dress with puffy sleeves and looking like she just walked out of the 1800's. Okay, so probably more stylish, but I'm going to be eager to see a picture anyway.

Our last conversation played around in my head, wondering when we'd next manage to see each other. I wish it wouldn't have to be months away. Fuck, if only life was that simple.

Rosalie sauntered into the kitchen at that moment, suddenly taken back by my presence. "Shit, I forgot you were still here, sorry."

"It's alright…" This was awkward. I downed the rest of my milk, washed the glass out and put it bottoms-up on the draining board. I went to take my leave.

"Hey, Edward…er, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure." Just don't start any shit, 'cause I won't stand for it.

"Listen, I know you don't much like me, or have any reason to trust me, but I really do want to sort things out with Bella and…"

"—Wait, wait, wait. What has this got to do with me? Your problems are your problems; which you sort out between the two of you."

"I know that, I just wanted your advice, I mean, has Bella mentioned anything? Is there anything she'd want me to do?"

Am I hearing this correctly? "I think the answer is in black and white in front of you, Rosalie. The only thing she'd want is for you to be there for her, it isn't rocket science."

But clearly it is to you…

"I've fucked up; I doubt she'd ever forgive me properly. She even said she wouldn't come to my wedding."

I saw the tears pool in her eyes – the first real emotion I had encountered. I wanted to say something smart that could make it all better, but an idea popped into my head. Jesus Christ, this is fucking genius!

"I have a way that might work."

Her eyes widened, "do go on…"

"I need you to do something for me, and only then, will Bella forgive you."

0-0

**Aaaah, I'm so excited! What do you think his idea is? I want Edward to be 'My Slut *heart*' how about you? **


	29. Chapter 27

(TIME SKIPS FROM NOW ON)

**.27.**

Beautiful Hawaii – the icing sugar sand that slips through your toes, the sight of water ebbing and flowing to the shore, birds chirping as they fly over-head and a bride close becoming the Incredible Hulk; aah, don't you just love weddings?

"What is this? _What is this?" _Rosalie pulled on her hair – the hair that Alice spent the last hour trying to style.

"That, my dear, is what you call loosely curled hair – what you bloody asked for!" Yup, Alice is pissed – she's going all British on us. "You didn't want to hire a hairdresser to save money, so don't have a go at me when your hair isn't right. I can't even see what's wrong with it. Bella, does this look bad to you?"

Aah shit, I'm getting involved too I see. Rosalie, who was voted as prettiest girl in our school yearbook, sits in her pyjamas looking like some airbrushed supermodel on the front of a magazine. I don't know what she sees when looking in the mirror, but it's warped, because she's looks incredible.

"Rose, you look amazing. Your hair isn't out of place one bit, your make up is spot on, and remember, once you have the dress on no-one is going to care if one hair falls from its holding. You are stressed, because it's the biggest day of your life, but there is nothing to worry about, everything is under control. The flowers are ready, the area is set up, and the music is ready, yeah?"

"Emmett's doing that, I don't have to worry."

_WHAT? "_Hold on, are you saying you've left the music down to Emmett? What idiot told you that that would be a wise move? I wouldn't be surprised if he had you walking down the aisle to the Spongebob Squarepants theme tune."

"Noooo, he wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure? Remember for my twenty-first, you asked him to book a table for seven at my favourite restaurant? He booked it for five and under a made-up name! Who does that? And now you've left him to handle the music?"

"Hey, he could be playing Edward's songs!" Her defensiveness towards her groom is not going to work.

"Ha, I just hope it isn't the one about being in love with a poisonous bitch."

Bella's Conscience: _Even though it would fit you perfectly!_

Rosalie stares at the floor in deep thought. Her head suddenly flips up, eyes wide in shock. "Oh my God, where are the rings?"

Alice had walked away to get herself ready, leaving me to deal with the soon-to-be Mrs. McCarty. "The Best Man deals with that, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but I don't like or trust Jake. I'm telling you Bell-hole, if that dog loses my ring, I'm going to cut the blood supply to his dick using my garter." _Ew, terrible visual image. _"Emmett might think he's the 'dog's bollocks', but if he puts a paw out of line, he'll have none."

I coughed out a laugh. "The dog's bollocks? What?"

She waved her hand, "Oh I don't know, some English term to describe something that's highly respected, and amazing, and…yeah."

_Aah, right._

_Hey, Flicker! You're the dog's bollocks._

0-0

**My Slut: **Wish Rosalie a great day from me, will you?

**From Bella Swan – to My Slut: **No, I won't.

**My Slut: **And why not…?

**From Bella Swan – to My Slut: **Because I can't be bothered.

**My Slut: **Fair enough. Bye.

**From Bella Swan – to My Slut: **Ha-ha, we're too cool. I have to go, talk later?

**My Slut: **Absolutely, go put some make-up on and hide that monstrous face of yours.

**From Bella Swan – to My Slut: **I hate you.

**My Slut: **I hate you too.

0-0

An abundance of blue flowers – all different shades – were spread down the aisle; the arch Rose and Emmett would stand under had the same flowers twisted in vines around it. Our bridesmaid dresses are full length, strapless and teal. They are pleated at the bust and then fall freely to the floor, a white band lines the bottom of the bust, and that white allows us to match the flat, open-toed sandals and our bouquets perfectly. Our hair had been straightened and the wisps at the side clipped back with pearl grips. This is my first time being a bridesmaid, and so far, the whole experience is magical.

The seats were lined up in sets of three, all facing the arch. Behind the arch, what will be surrounding Rose and Emmett during their ceremony is the perfect, peaceful waters. The whole atmosphere is breath taking; it looks like something you would dream of, not visually experience with your own two eyes.

The guests started arriving shortly after I had sneaked a look; I wanted to be a surprise to them as much as Rosalie will be, so ran back into our room. Like any wedding, we were running a bit late, and it wasn't until fifteen minutes past three were we finally in a line and ready to go. I had butterflies _and _Flicker jumping around in my stomach – mostly jumping with nerves mind you. I didn't even want to think about what Rosalie was going through. As the three of us gradually walked down, a traditional Hawaiian Wedding Song 'Ke Kali Nei Au' was strummed gently on an acoustic guitar.

Standing straight behind Rosalie, it gave me a good view of the back of her dress – it wasn't your typical wedding dress were it is almost like a corset, but in fact more like our bridesmaid dresses in being very floaty and simple. At the front, I remember seeing a gorgeous flower motif at the side and some pearly beads on the bust, but that was more than enough detail, the area we were in counted for more.

Emmett was looking very dashing in his completely white suit – another Hawaiian tradition. As I passed their loved ones and some of my closest friends, I could hear the mutterings of people, commenting on how lovely they both looked. Also the occasional click of a camera broke into my hearing.

During the ceremony the Wedding Song continued to play.

When it got to the giving and receiving of rings, another tradition was played out. A Ti leaf is dipped into a special wooden bowl and the water is sprinkled over each ring three times, as they do this a chant is repeated: "Ei-Ah Eha-No. Ka Malohia Oh-Na-Lani. Mea A-Ku A-Pau." We were told it means: "may peace from above rest upon you and remain with you now and forever."

0-0

The dinner was incredible – what I could eat anyway – the speeches were hilarious, heart-warming and even surprisingly sad in some places. Emmett mentioned his duty in picking all the songs for tonight, and said he was close to having Rose walk down to a song by Iron Maiden called 'Bring Your Daughter to the Slaughter'. Damn, I secretly would love to see some drama right about now.

Their first dance brought a tear to my eye, spinning around in a flawless pace to 'China in Your Hand' by T'Pau. I hadn't linked it to a wedding before, but the tune met the atmosphere perfectly. We all joined in to dance and as the drinks started flowing and the music bass picked up, all ages were 'cutting some moves'. Emmett's eighty-year-old granny even shook her fragile hips to 'What A Feeling' from Flashdance – that is a sight everyone should witness once in their life.

'Marry You' by Bruno Mars started playing, making the tempo and dance moves increase slightly.

"Care to dance?" I spun around in shock and came face to face with the Best Man, Jake. He linked his hands with mine before I could answer.

Bella's Conscience: _How rude…_

Bella's Coochie: _Hm… I wouldn't say 'no'._

Bella's Conscience: _Of course you wouldn't, whore-head._

Jake pointed at me with a very cheesy, slightly perverted, smile whenever Bruno said the following: "_who cares, baby? I think I want to marry you."_

Bella's Conscience: _I think I want to strangle you…_

Alice slyly danced her way over to me, and when close enough, whispered '_He's a David!' _harshly in my ear. Fortunately the song had ended, so I could talk to her briefly without offending Jake.

"What the hell is a 'David'?"

"Remember that night you got really drunk and started chatting to this man, swapped numbers and was fuck-eager to kiss him, then we found out he cheats on every living soul? His name was David. Jake is a 'David'."

"Oh, come on Alice – you're talking crap."

"I'm talking crap, am I? Fine, don't listen to me. Good luck…you'll need it."

I bet Alice doesn't even know Jake, how dare she make assumptions like that.

Bella's Conscience: _I'm taking Alice's side on this._

Shut up, Conscience: I can do what I like.

Bella's Conscience: _*hangs up Out of Business sign* *crosses arms defiantly* Hmph._

'Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore' by REO Speedwagon brought all the 'couples' together for a slow song. Oh shit, now I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I had to put my hands around his neck out of duty – his hands went around my waist, but somehow brushed Flicker as he did so.

_Don't touch my baby, asshole._

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.__  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.__  
What started out as friendship,__  
Has grown stronger.__  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

Jake did that freaky thing men where they tilt their head, as a sign to say '_just fucking kiss me already'. _I wanted to pull away and end it there, but his hands tightened around me, refusing me to leave. My refusal became obvious, but so did his determination to keep me with him.

A throat cleared behind me.

Jake sighed and took a good look at said throat clearer, his eyes widened…in fear? Is it Emmett? Or is it in shock…? Emmett's hip-shaking granny? No, way too manly for her.

"Mind if I take over?"

Two words. _Fuck _and _Me._

That is no eighty-year-old women.

Nor is it Emmett.

I couldn't keep the smile and tears away when seeing _my slut…right there!_

Am I dreaming?

Shit, maybe Jake has given me drugs, spiked my drink or something and I'm about to wake up in some dank cellar along with other unconscious victims.

"Hey, I'm dancing with my girl, leave us alone."

Nope, I'm very much awake.

And Edward is very much behind me.

And extremely pissed off.

"Actually that is _my _girl and _my _baby. So, er, fuck off."

Jake stared at Flicker in disgust –_you are so not the dog's bollocks now – _snorted and gave me an '_as if' _look. "I'm not raising no kid, you can fucking keep her."

I literally had to keep Edward back from punching Jake square in the jaw. Why did I keep him back? I don't know, and regret it, but something told me it would have possibly ruined the wedding if he had done…

I jumped into his arms the second I could, putting all my strength into the squeezing hug and boldly kissed him smack on the lips.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

_Er, best surprise, like, ever._

Edward shot me his award winning (well, poll winning) smirk, "A certain friend wanted to make amends with you." He gave me a kiss in return. "You look absolutely stunning this evening, Miss Swan, and the night is still young, would you care to dance?"

"Only if you promise to be my plus one?"

Another smirk.

Another kiss.

"Always."

0-0

**Damn, is it hot in here is it just me? Oh wait, it's Edward being all caveman and shit. Yum, don't mind if I do. **

**2 things: The 'David' situation was actually last night with me and my friend Hayley – David is a real person btw :-P**

**Also, I just got an iPhone, so tell me any cool FREE apps that I should get! **


	30. 28 The Confessions Game Part 1

**.28.**

"Tell me again how you're here? I can't seem to get my head around it."

Bella's Conscience: _Yeah, I'm gonna need a double Jack and coke after this problem solving._

The music playing overhead was still just as soft and peaceful as it had been for the past few tracks. We swayed blissfully unaware to anything else apart from each other and the music, Rosalie could have stripped naked and danced around us with maracas and I still wouldn't have paid any less attention to the fuck-hot man in front of me.

"When we were at your house you asked when we would next see each other, and then when I was getting a drink, Rosalie told me how she wants to apologise and make it up to you. I thought it would be nice to surprise you, and give Rosalie that opportunity to apologise. So I jotted down my number and we've been planning this ever since."

It took me everything not to throw Edward to the dance floor right now and have my dirty way with him. Instead, I cried. Blame Flicker – these are hormone tears.

"You did all of this…for me?"

"Well the ceremony is for Rosalie and Emmett, y'know, they did get married and everything. But yes, we did plan this just for you."

For the second time that evening, I flung my arms around his neck and clashed my mouth against his – it's the least I could do, of course.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this at all, but I think you should be thanking someone else, perhaps not in the same manner…"

With our hands linked together, we went on the search for Rosalie. She wasn't too hard to find, being the bride and one of the main attractions at this shindig.

"Thank you – thank you for…for everything." I spoke in her shoulder during our hug, my words were muffled but she heard them clearly enough.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Bell-hole. I'm so incredibly sorry, I have been the worst friend imaginable and I can only hope that you'll forgive me, even though I don't deserve your forgiveness."

There is a reason I have been friends with these bitches for the best part of twenty years –_oh, my God, that makes me seem really old. _No matter what they do and how they make you feel, you never can stay angry for too long.

"I had already forgiven you, Rose. Yes, what you said hurt me, and something like that will always hurt me, but I decided to be the better person and learn to get over it. Now, with bringing Edward here and knowing how much it would mean to me, I can't do anything but forgive you and we can get on with our lives."

"Thank you, Bell-hole. It has been eating me up inside, and I know it didn't seem that way, but trust me, my attitude was killing me. Edward, I hope you can forgive me too?" I had forgotten he was even here until Rosalie called him out. Oops…

"You've made Bella happy again, that's all that I cared about." Bella's Coochie: _do I have a heart? 'Cause something sure is pounding. _"Can I just add that you look absolutely stunning, Rosalie and congratulations to you both."

_Damn, he's a keeper._

Bella's Conscience: _How can you keep something that's not even yours?_

_Fuck you, you know what I mean._

Bella's Conscience: _If Flicker comes out saying 'fuck you', don't blame me._

_Lucky it can't listen to Coochie then, or else they'll be addicted to the dirty business._

Bella's Coochie: _Hey! Don't get me involved! ... But that is so damn true._

"Wow Edward, you sure know how to charm a lady."

He popped his collar like some 90's boy band member and grinned slyly. "I do try."

We danced together, the three of us, for an additional twenty minutes or so, occasionally others around us popped in and out for a dance or two. I had been fighting off sleep since dancing with Jake, I knew it wasn't going to be long until someone noticed, and I was right. I just don't have the same energy level as I did anymore.

Rosalie held onto my shoulders and led me outside; I dragged Edward along with me. The cool air did wonders to my over-heated body. "Bell-hole, you know I won't be offended if you went to bed, so please, go and get some sleep."

I didn't want to leave, it's not every day your best friend gets married, now is it? "No, really I'm fine." I felt a traitorous yawn build itself up my wind pipe; I couldn't stop it from erupting no matter how hard I tried.

"Come on, Bella, I'll take you back to your room."

"But, I don't want to…"

Rosalie pointed at me with a stern finger. "Stop acting like a perpetulant child, let Edward take you back to the room and I'll see you in the morning."

There was no use trying to win my argument, I was cornered two to one.

Oooh…maybe Edward would need a place to sleep as well…

Yeah, you get what I mean.

0-0

"Wow, this view is spectacular." We were sitting on a grassy bank, over-looking the calm ocean and what was left of the sand after the tide came in. I persuaded Edward to let us sit here for a short while, just to relax after such a hectic day.

"Have you ever been to Hawaii before?" I asked, interested in his travels all of a sudden.

"No, this is my first time, actually. I think a petition was made online to get me to come and play here, but sadly nothing was ever done about it." It's when he says things like that that it really hits me _who _I'm having a baby with.

"This whole scenario is so surreal. I never, in a million years, imagined I'd get to sit on a beach and have this private conversation with you, let alone everything else we've been through, slash, are still to go through."

Edward twisted our joined fingers together as he thought. "You know, this is really surreal for me as well."

I scoffed out a laugh, "Hardly! You're not sitting next to your favourite artist right now, who has been your favourite ever since their first single was released onto the radio…" I think I said too much.

Edward stared at me bewilderedly. "Really? That long?"

I felt the heat blush in my cheeks, I picked away at my perfectly painted nails. "Um…yes…"

"Hey, don't feel embarrassed by that, I love that you've been such a dedicated fan."

_And now just a little bit more than dedicated…_

"Heh, you might not think that after I tell you _how _dedicated."

_Oh shit, I walked straight into that one._

"Try me."

_Yup, I just knew that was coming._

I guess I should just tell him.

"You're probably going to find this insanely weird and freak out a little, but here it is anyway. I have all of your studio albums, the collectors albums (which are the exact same but with three remixes!) singles, books, my room used to be plastered in posters, I've entered competitions to meet you…more than once at a time. I know every word to every song off by heart, and the week after my Grandfather passed away, I had your song _April Showers _on repeat – it was the only thing I listened too because the lyrics held everything I wanted to say and how I felt."

_Shit, shit, shit! I've completely blown it! Edward's expression alone tells me that one!_

He stared at the ground in disbelief, probably working out whether to ditch me and run or not. I mean, I would if some crazy fan, who was expecting my baby, had a serious case of word vomit and spewed up her feelings towards me.

Something fearful skittered through my head.

Crazy fan…

Expecting my baby…

_Double shit!_

He's going to think Flicker is some ploy, some trick so that I can go around as World's Craziest Fan and announce that he fathered my young. Ooh crap, crap, crap-er-roo!

"Edward, please don't think that I got pregnant willingly and because I was – _am – _a huge fan, because I didn't! Honestly, I completely forgot my birth control wasn't working that night, please, please believe me."

He slashed his head around in the fraction of a second. "Why on earth would I think that? Bella, I believe you when you say you didn't mean this, and if you think I'm horrified by your recent admittance, then believe _me _when I say that I'm really not. I just didn't think someone would be as much of a fan as that."

_Sooo... _"Basically you're calling me a freak? Gee, thanks."

"Now, did those words come out of my mouth? No. Bella, you are not a freak and if you were, you'd be my freak and for all the right reasons."

"Fine, fine, whatever. So… I just confessed to you, now it's your turn."

Edward adjusted the way he sat, and then looked at me with a coy grin. "Ah, so we're playing The Confessions Game then, are we?"

"Yes, that is exactly what we are doing."

"Get ready then, because things are about to get interesting."

0-0

**A storm is brewing… (interpret that whichever way you want…) **

**The Confession Game Part 2 will be up within in the next few days, but for now, I have exciting news! Tomorrow, I'm getting my Miniature Schnauzer puppy, Alfie! That does mean I might be a little distracted, but I won't be too far away. If you don't already follow me on Twitter (RosieRathbone) then go and rape that follow button, not only will you get pictures of Alfie (who doesn't want that?!) but also you'll get to see when I'm updating or why I'm not, etc. **

**LEAVE ME LOVE, BITCHES.**


	31. 29 The Confessions Game Part 2

(A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed and simply followed this story; I'd give you all tit gropes if I could afford to fly all over the world. But seriously, you guys are fluffing amazing.)

**.29.**

I was intrigued. Intrigued to find out what could have been any more interesting (and possibly embarrassing) than my own word vomit. And now that we're playing the confessions game, what else is he going to leak out of me? I shudder at the thought.

"Are you saying your confession is on the same scale as mine?"

"Er…well, I wouldn't say it goes _that _far." If it wasn't for the smirk and playful glee in his eyes, I would have easily taken offence to that. He also knew, from looking at my expression, that I wouldn't hesitate in kicking him in the nads. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. Right, er, the night we met…when I pushed you over in the club and…"

"Yes, funnily enough I do remember the night that we met."

"Well, um, er…yes, how could you forget? Um, there was something about that night that I haven't told you yet." _No shit, Sherlock. Why else would you be 'confessing?'. _Edward was rambling so much I'd probably have Flicker in my arms by the time he's done explaining. "Basically, I, er…planned…um, what happened that night."

"What do you mean you 'planned' it?"

I wasn't going to dig too deep into what he could mean…although I really, _really _wanted to.

Edward took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and copied me in the word vomit. "I saw you that evening, before I pushed you over. You looked stunning and I felt drawn over like a fly to a bun. Then you did that move, _Jesus Christ _were you trying to kill me? I could tell you were nervous, but that seemed to add to the attraction. I wanted to talk to you – I _had _to talk to you – and was going to get your attention once you stood upright, but, er, that didn't happen and you ended up on your knees."

His face blushed red; I could feel the heat in my cheeks – we're too immature.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Bella. Anyway, you know what happened next and soon we were in that weird hired room," _yeah, it was really strange. _"Sitting in such close proximity was driving me insane, if you hadn't initiated the '_sleep with a groupie' _move I definitely would not have held back."

_Holy shit balls! I was not expecting him to say _that!

"So there we go, now you know that my mind goes straight to the gutter every time I see you, that the chance of Flicker...arriving would have happened either way. Now tell me that that isn't weird."

I think Edward is delusional. "That isn't 'weird' that's typical male behaviour. And my hormones are running wild right now; I found the whole story strangely erotic." _Oh God, why did I say that?_

Bella's Conscience: _Er, because you're a freak?_

_Yeah, that's probably true._

Edward's eyes widened at my outburst – _I don't blame ya. _Scooting closer, I rested my head upon his shoulder, yawning loudly and not giving a shit if it didn't seem petite and quite like _all women should yawn. _I'm fucking pregnant, bitch; feminine noises are the last thing on my list of problems.

Luckily my clear fatigue broke us from the awkward conversation. He wrapped a caring arm around my shoulders and allowed me to continue yawning like some freaking elephant. "Do you get tired often?"

"Mhmm," I nodded against his shoulder, "I'm not even that far through my pregnancy, but Flicker is affecting my lifestyle drastically already. I just don't have the same energy anymore; I can't go through the day without taking a nap at some point – even at work, I find myself scoffing down some lunch and then sleeping for twenty minutes."

"Would you like me to take you back to your room?"

_Yes. _"No, let's stay here. We should talk more – get to know each other. With our busy schedules it could be Flicker's birth the next time we meet and how are we going to be parents together when we know jack shit about one another?"

"Okay, good idea, so we'll play Twenty Questions?"

I sat up straight, knowing I would only fall asleep if I stayed in that position. "Yes, well, that sort of game anyway."

Edward started. "Apart from my dad, what are your fears?"

I laughed lightly. I'm not denying it; his dad scares the hell out of me. "I am terrified of snakes and spiders, so after watching the second Harry Potter movie I camped out on my father's bedroom floor; too scared to sleep on my own. And, um, my biggest fear is, er, being alone."

I have had this fear for years, way before I can remember and it's never seemed a problem to tell anyone, but now it was different; telling Edward was different, like he would judge me on it.

He was intrigued to find out more. "Why does that scare you?"

I twirled some strands of hair around my finger, thinking over the best way to describe it. "I don't like the idea of having nobody around me when I…when I die, and all my savings would flitter away into nothing."

"That won't ever happen, Bella. No matter what happens with your friends or those you meet along the way, you'll always have Flicker with you."

"The future isn't set in stone; things can always change. Anyway, enough about me, what are your fears?"

He had to think long and hard of that one. "To be honest, I don't think I have a phobia of anything, I don't like thunder storms and would run to my mum when I was little during them, but that's all I can think of. Er…what is the most rebellious thing you've ever done?"

"Well, having the law as your father, there isn't much I could do that I would call 'rebellious'. Er, the most outrageous thing that I can think of, funnily enough, is, er, getting knocked up by you…" I've had such an exciting life.

Edward chuckled deeply, "what a wild child. It's not as outrageous as mine though; I ran away from home when I was five years old – found three hours later under the tree in my neighbours yard – and all I had packed was a toothbrush and a pair of my mother's panties."

I laughed so hard I had tears forming. "What were you going to do with a toothbrush and your mother's panties?"

"I…don't know – neither does my mother, but at least I remembered the essentials." He shrugged and flipped his hands out as he did so.

We continued to laugh, enjoying our moment together.

"This question is a little personal; if it's too personal then you don't have to answer it."

"You're not going to ask me when my period is or if I'm a raging bitch when it arrives, are you?"

"No, Bella, I'm not. I won't need to know that; I won't ever know you when you're on it anyway, will I?"

And just like that, the mood crumbled.

I don't know how I could have been so stupid.

To think he would stay around.

Tears pooled and dropped, going unnoticed by Edward, but the breaking in my voice, however, he did notice. "N-no… of course not. I'm, um, I'm…yeah." I stood up and left for my room, ignoring the calls from behind me as I ran.

"Hey, hold up! Bella, stop running." He was faster than me, sadly, and turned me around, gasping when he saw my distraught face. "Oh…love, why are you crying?"

I stared at my sandal clad feet, which were starting to nip from the early evening air. He wants to know why I'm crying? Ha, I'd always thought he was smart.

I wanted to think of some other meaning behind his words, but I could only think of one – once Flicker has been born and I'm no longer pregnant, Edward doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm being taken on one giant ride, going through a shit load of emotions when, in the end, it would have all been for nothing.

_I won't ever know you when you're on it anyway._

I don't see two ways around that.

"Bella, please, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I…I have to go."

I didn't look back.

And I didn't see a reason to.

0-0

**Trust me…? **

**Also, I just got Kik Messenger (not too sure about it atm) but if you wanna chat with me then go ahead! – RosieRathbone **


	32. Chapter 30

(IMPORTANT: What happens in this chapter HAS happened before…)

**.30.**

"_You have some nerve showing up here."_

"_Alice, please, I just need to see her."_

I could hear their bickering from across the hall of our hotel suite. I had locked myself in my room, refusing to leave unless Flicker bounced on my bladder or complained for some food. Alice took on the role of my guard dog – and did a great job of it.

"_Bella doesn't want to see you, get that through your thick skull."_

"_Listen, I need to leave for New York soon and I'm not going anywhere if I haven't managed to speak my peace."_

He's leaving? Why's he leaving? New York? But that is so far away.

Wait, why do I care? I don't care. Nope, you won't see any caring here. Look at how many fucks I give – that's right, none.

Bella's Coochie: _I'll miss a certain member of yours though…_

Bella's Conscience: _I think we should let her handle this on her own._

Bella's Coochie: _Yeah, you're right… but it is really beautiful though. _

"_I'm not asking for a lot, Alice. I just want to talk."_

"_Listen, Masen, you've made my best friend cry, so you're instantly on my shit list. I will talk to Bella and you won't move from that spot. If you step inside this suite, I will knee you so hard in the balls it'll forever hurt to jerk off. Do you understand?"_

Either he spoke too quietly for me to hear, or he responded with a movement instead. Either way, Alice was soon knocking on my door and asked me whether or not he was allowed in. I told her I wasn't happy or interested in anything that he had to say, but, even though she was taking my side all morning, she twisted my arm into allowing him – _you'll regret it later on, Bell-hole. _

Dressed in my skimpy boy shorts and a vest-top which helped show off Flicker's mark on my abdomen, I stormed into the hall way and pointed at Edward with a stern finger. "You. Get in here." The horny side of me almost had me shaking my hips, knowing too well his eyes would have trained onto my barely covered behind. But the sensible '_don't get stuck into that situation' _side told me not to.

Alice was excused from my room, not leaving without shooting daggers at Edward before she did so. He studied my face, guilt laced in his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart…" He reached out, trying to touch my face, but I was having none of it.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart', I'm not your 'sweetheart' and from what you said last night, it seems as though I never will be. You wanted to talk, so, come on monkey boy, talk."

Edward went from guilt to confusion, he shook his head a couple times – more than likely to wrap his mind around what I just said – before speaking. "I don't know what I did, Bella, but whatever it was…"

_Alright, hold on a second, fuck face. _"You don't know what you did? How about I make it simple for you? You told me you were going to leave me, and now you expect me to fall into your arms like some cheesy romance movie? Sorry pal, but your tactics are not going to work."

"I said I was leaving you? When did I say that?"

"Last night! You said you won't ever know me when my Aunt Flo is visiting, and so…"

"I didn't know you had an aunt called Flo."

"Aunt Flo; TOM; The Red Sea; Monthly Visitor; Mother Nature – whatever you want to call it! You made it clear that you won't ever know me when I'm on my period and seeing as Aunt Flo will start popping 'round for tea once Flicker has been born, you don't want anything to do with me after that. Whatever you've said these past couple months, about helping me and being there for me are all bullshit. Once you get your precious child I'll be forgotten about."

Edward turned livid. His mouth tensed into a thin line. "How can you say that? How can you assume I would do that?"

"Well it isn't difficult when you tell me so!"

Edward swore under his breath and pulled out a flashy looking phone from his pocket, I hadn't heard it vibrate until it was in his hand. "Yes Jane." He spoke like he was in a rush. "I'm just coming. Wait there."

Yup, run from your problems, your father would be so proud.

Dickhead.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before talking to me. "What you heard and what I meant are two entirely different things. I mean I wouldn't…experience that side of you before Flicker is born. I never meant that I was going to run away, and I'm sorry you took it that way. I should have thought over my words before I spoke them – if I had done, we wouldn't be arguing seconds before I fly off to New York."

The guilt trip? Oh _hell _no. He can't use that shit on me.

But it is true, we can't argue if we want this to work, and especially not when we won't be face-to-face to work it out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to argue with you, Edward, but you have to realise that I was confused, angry and upset, I thought you were taking me along for a ride and getting my hopes worked up for nothing."

When he came to stroke my hand comfortingly, I let him.

"I couldn't do that to you. I know you haven't known me long enough to trust me, but I know what it's like to lose someone, and I wouldn't put that pain on my worst enemy, so especially not you."

Jane phoned again at that moment; she received the same answer; I had to wrap this up.

"Is this us making up then?"

A coy smile covered his lips. "Yes, I think it's safe to say we've made up."

I leaned my head against his chest, taking in the scent I've slowly become accustom too. "Good."

Edward wrapped his arms around me. He didn't want to leave almost as much as I didn't want him to. "I'm glad we've sorted things out; there was no way I could fly off when you were under that impression. But, if I have any hope in keeping my manhood intact, I should go."

"I know… Call me when you land, okay?"

He kissed the crown of my head. "Of course. I don't know when I'll next see you, but keep the two of you safe until the moment arrives. I don't know what I'd do if you or Flicker were harmed."

0-0

**3 Months Later**

0-0

For the past couple of days torrential rain has been falling in sheets, including the occasional thunder storm and hail storms. I'm used to this sort of weather, having lived in one of the wettest places in the Continental US. But it's when the news interrupt television programmes with a weather update that things get serious. Winds have picked up to a terrifying speed of seventy-three miles per hour and everyone has been told to travel with caution if they have to go anywhere. Luckily I didn't have to go anywhere, and can relax on my bed, with Flicker, listening to the wind battle out its rage outside.

Okay, so at six months pregnant, Flicker is no longer a flicker and close to fully formed baby, but why change the nickname now? My stomach is a bit bigger than your average basketball – there is no hiding it now – and my uterus is being used as a punching bag fairly often.

Rosalie and Emmett have bought their own house and enjoying their first few months as a happily married couple. Alice is tending to spend a lot of her time at Jasper's house, not that I complain or anything, but, y'know, being all alone isn't very much fun.

Today is another day and night that I'll be alone, and so with nothing else planned and my energy levels dropping, I went off to bed for a nap.

0-0

I don't know what it was that woke me up a couple of hours later, whether it was the wind that felt like it was shaking my house, or the vibrating of my phone. To be honest, it was probably both. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw eleven missed calls from both Alice and Rosalie; I was deciding who to call first, when Alice called again.

"Alice, where's the fire?"

"_This isn't the time to joke, Bella. Where are you? Are you safe?"_

Before I could reply an earth-shattering crack broke around me. Jumping (as well as I could) out of bed, I rushed to my window and peered into the disastrous scene outside , I don't know what made that sound, but I instantly knew this storm was getting worse.

"Um, I'm in my room. I think I'm safe."

"_Okay, Bella, I don't want to scare you, but there has been a noted tornado heading our way."_

"What the fuck? Are you serious?"

"_I'm deadly serious. It has been recorded at one-hundred-and-eighty miles per hour which makes it an F3 tornado, um…_what else were we told_?...Oh, um you're best to stay downstairs because it's safer."_

Grabbing my duvet and blanket, I shoved them under my arm and slowly made my way downstairs. The phone started to crackle. "Alice? Are you still there?"

"_Bell-…you…up."_

"No! Please Alice, you can't leave me!"

"_Stay…"_ The phone line went dead.

I was all alone, with no idea how to keep myself and Flicker safe. I don't know what to do in a tornado; I thought they were really rare in places like Seattle? That isn't the point; the point is that until this weather dies down, Flicker and I could be in grave danger. I remember hearing something about staying in a cupboard or a place that is less likely to cave in if the house is hit.

My phone suddenly came to live and vibrated violently in my hand. I nearly thanked God for the found phone line and signal that Rosalie used to call me.

"Hello! Rosalie! Are you there?"

"_Yes, yes, I can hear you. Are you okay?"_

"I'm…I'm scared, Rose. I don't know what to do."

"_Okay, Bella, I need you to calm down and do exactly what I tell you." _I don't know if that's possible. I was shaking, tears streaming down my cheeks, how the hell am I to stay calm? _"First of all you need to turn the gas off, okay? That is vital! Then collect some bottles of water, food and stay in our coat cupboard. You'll stay there until someone comes to get you – you'll be a high priority to be rescued because you're pregnant."_

"Right, right, I understand. How do you know all of this?"

"_We were all told on a news report. Just promise me that you'll stay save and you won't do anything stupid."_

"No, no, I won't, I promise."

We ended our call there so to get to safety. I switched off the gas and collected the things she mentioned. On my way to the cupboard, I passed a south facing window. Apart from the rain, trees bending and the darkening skies, I couldn't see any other obvious signs, like the tornado itself, but I knew it wasn't far away.

Seeking safety in the cupboard, I covered my bump in my arms, knowing that if, God forbid, something happened to me, Flicker would be safe.

Checking the time on my phone, I saw an unread message that I didn't realise had arrived. It was from Edward and sent whilst I was on the phone to Rosalie.

**My Slut: **I've seen the news headlines. Tell me you're okay?

**From Bella Swan – to My Slut: **I'm okay.

_Sending…sending…failed._

No! Come on!

_Sending…sending…failed._

I just want Edward to know that we're okay.

But as my windows start to smash and the door to the cupboard is pulled off its hinges, I start to doubt it.


	33. Chapter 31

(Short chapters because I'm working all weekend :( Thank you for all the reviews!)

**.31.**

**Alice.**

Everything was silent.

The crashing of the wind, snapping of trees, smashing of glass and the odd car alarm had been filling my ears for the past few hours, but now, it's eerily quiet; too quiet for my liking.

Jasper's house was lucky enough to be fitted with a basement which we were hiding in during the storm. He had his mother's old Rosary beads wrapped tight around the hand that wasn't holding mine. Jasper had been holding the necklace so tight that his knuckles had turned white and I swear the cross has been imprinted into his palm.

"_The light of God surround us," _Jasper mumbled his prayer slowly under his breath, pushing the beads along as he spoke, "_the love of God enfolds us, the power of God protects us, the presence of God watches over us, Wherever we are, God is, and where God is, all is well…"_

As well as squeezing the Rosary, Jasper motioned a sign of the Cross on himself using his forehead and upper chest. I know a few people, Rosalie for example, who don't much care for his religious ways and can get annoyed at how often he uses '_the word of God', _but I've been with Jasper for a few years and find it nothing but normal.

I had asked Jasper to mention Bella in his prayer. God, I hope she's okay. I was worried about Rosalie too, but at least she had Emmett to protect her, Bella had no-one, and she's in such a vulnerable state.

"Do you think it's over?"

"I think so; the worst of it anyway."

With that in mind, I jumped to my feet and headed towards the stairs.

"Sweetheart, where are you going? We can't leave until they tell us."

I spun around to face my frantic boyfriend. "I have to go and see Bella, I can't leave her alone."

"Alice, love, it is way too dangerous out there. We don't know for certain that it has come to an end."

"Then come with me. Jasper, you know she's in far more danger than us. Please, come with me?"

He agreed hesitantly, mentioning that it's only because he loves me.

_Squee…_

_I've found a keeper!_

The rain had died off and there was only a slight wind, so nothing to get worked up about. But the view before us was ghastly. Cars were upturned and had been carried far from their driveways; chimneys were smashed; lying shattered on the ground. The roads were covered in debris, including bark from the trees, bricks, and toys from a near-by garden. With the houses as smashed in as they are, it's going to cost a hell of a lot to repair everything. I wanted to cry, but it would cast me in a weak light.

The walk to our house from here should take approximately twenty to twenty-five minutes, but it might take less than that, what with no cars on the road.

Fifteen minutes into our journey, a patrol car drove up beside us, it played its siren once to get itself noticed. A man wearing a high visibility jacket stepped out. "You two need to stay inside unless told otherwise."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we have to get to our friend, she could be in great danger."

"Ma'am, you're putting yourselves in danger by heading over there. You need to stay inside and once we have given the all clear, you can check on your friend."

"But she's six months pregnant and all on her own! It's just down this road and we'll find shelter there if the storm comes back. Please, she could be fighting for her life for all we know, and what if the baby has been hurt?"

Something that I said caused a realisation to flicker through the man's eyes – maybe he's a father and could understand what Bella would be going through; the safety of one's child.

"Okay, I'll drive you there, but just this once."

Within five minutes, we were parked outside of our house…or, what used to be. I coughed out a sob, grabbing onto Jasper's arm and crying into his shoulder at the sheer sight of it. Our house for the past four years has been ruined, it's a wreck; the walls are caved in, half of the roof ripped off and Bella's precious, monstrous, truck had been throw to its side and all the windows were smashed.

"Jasper…that's my home."

He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "Sweetheart it's the people inside the house that matter; as long as your lot are all okay."

Wiping my tears with the tip of a finger, I grasped his hand and led us both to the wreck.

"Bella?" I shouted, with hope that it was loud enough.

I kicked away plaster boards and jumped over the rubble that was too heavy to kick. "Alice, be careful."

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Alice, over here!" Jasper had been searching another part of the wreckage, I ran to him faster than I thought possible. A large wooden door was lying at an odd angle, but peeking under it was Bella's blanket. Together we pulled the door back and put it behind us. I yanked off the blanket to reveal Bella curled into a ball, one arm covering her head and the other wrapped around her protruding stomach.

"Bella, honey, can you hear me?"

After a while of repeating myself, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Gazing around Bella looked between Jasper and I, then gasped loudly and grabbed her stomach.

"Oh, no…Bella, sweetie, are you hurting?"

She shook her head, lip quivering and tears dropped down her dusty face.

"Flicker…"

I crouched next to her, taking Bella's hand comfortingly in my own.

"Sweetie, please tell me what's wrong."

I had never seen a look so…dead in her eyes before.

"Alice…I can't feel my baby."

0-0


	34. Chapter 32

(Due to my busy schedule, updates are still short yet quick-ish. A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, even just read that last chapter. It seriously means the world to me.)

**.32.**

**Edward.**

"_But baby, remember, and know that this is true, 'cause there is more than a _flicker _in my heart to show that I -."_ I pulled away from the microphone, and grabbed my hair with both hands. "No, no, I'm sorry. I can't."

Jane looked on at me from the control room, only a sheet of Perspex glass separated us, even so, she still pressed the intercom before she said what she had to. "Come on, Edward. You did so much better that time. One more go and you would have _nailed _it." Her voice floated around my recording suite.

She just didn't get it.

"Jesus Christ, how many times? I can't sing a song like this one when the reason I wrote it is also the reason my heart is on fire."

Three days.

Three days it has been since the tornado hit Seattle, and I haven't heard a thing from anyone. I have had no reassurance that either of them are alive. For all I know, Bella could be under a pile of – no, no I can't think like that. She is fine, Flicker is fine, and once I'm finished up here, I'm going to go there and make it clear to myself that I never had to panic in the first place.

"I'm sure everything is fine. There is no need to worry." The fabricated kindness only angered me further. Just because Jane doesn't have a heart.

How am I meant to do anything but worry? She has no idea what I'm going through; the decisions I've made and the regrets I've accepted. I should have done something; taken Bella under my wing and have her here when the pregnancy became too much for her. 'Cause I know it has, she's told me over the phone a thousand times, why wasn't I there? Why didn't I do anything? And now look, Bella and Flicker could be dead, I might never see them again, all because I didn't have the balls to do as I wanted to. I have more than enough room for Bella and Flicker in my apartment. I should have done what I planned to do and had her move here.

Now I guess it's all too late.

I wanted to think positively, but the negativity quickly over-runs you in times like these.

0-0

**.Alice.**

0-0

"I've never seen her like this…"

Rosalie and I were waiting on the ambulance coming to get us from the rubble that used to be our home. Jasper and Emmett were doing their best to clear away some of the mess, and to make a clear path so that we weren't jumping over dangerous obstacles. It had taken the best part of two days before Ambulances and other medical assistance were finally released from their hiding and went on search for the injured. I was this close to somehow getting to Forks so that my father could check Bella over with, but Rosalie made me realise that it would be better if we just stayed here.

I hadn't realised until then how hard it is to watch someone go through the possible loss of a child. Bella looks like she herself has just died; it's terrible. We can't have a conversation with her, unless she starts it, but even then it's normally only a few words long. She stares at, say, a broken window, but you can tell in her eyes that she isn't _really _looking at it – her mind has taken her somewhere entirely different. I've often seen her press into her stomach as if feeling for a kick or a nudge, and when nothing happens, tears pool up and she cries. That's another thing; the crying isn't like loud, painful sobs, but more desperate gasps for air. I hadn't heard crying like that before, and vow never to again.

"We just have to remind Bella that no matter what happens, she'll have us."

Rosalie's irony makes me laugh sometimes. "You think she'll believe us? We promised her that before, and we practically booked a hasty abortion. I can't take it anymore, seeing her cry and look like she's lost everything when we don't even know if the baby has been harmed yet."

"That's why the quicker we get her to a hospital the better."

A little over an hour later, the ambulance had turned up and the paramedics edged Bella into the vehicle. It was another two hours after that until they could make space for us – the place was littered with the injured – injuries of all different shapes and sizes.

"Alice…" I grasped Bella's weak hand; I couldn't hide my own tears when hers sprung up again.

"Are you okay, Sweetie? Are you hurting?"

Bella shook her head. "Edward… he doesn't know. Please, tell him. Please."

_Bollocks! I didn't think about bringing a phone!_

"Oh honey, I would love to, absolutely, but I don't have a phone with me." Taking one hand away from her stomach, she tapped her jeans pocket, and pulled out her phone. "Oh you beautiful, brilliant girl! Well done."

Bella dropped her gaze, her bottom lip quivered. "I'm not brilliant… I failed…I failed my baby."

I stroked the greasy hair off her face and took her face in my hands. "Bella…Bella sweetheart, listen to me. You have not failed, a failed parent is one who doesn't care or doesn't try. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be in this state, and if you didn't try, you wouldn't have kept yourself alive. I promise you that everything is going to be okay. I'm going to try and phone Edward, and Rosalie will be here with you. As soon as a doctor comes in, get Rosalie to come and get me and we'll be with you the while time, okay? I promise you."

Rosalie came back from the restrooms and took over my place as guardian. She wished me luck on the phone.

I'm going to need it.

It took me a while to find signal, but thankfully most of the area had been reinstated.

As I thought, Edward answered almost instantly.

"Bella? Bella, is that you?"

"Edward it's me, Alice." He had sounded so relieved when asking if I was Bella, I hated saying that it wasn't.

"Alice? What are you doing on…Tell me, is Bella okay?" By 'okay', I knew he meant 'alive'.

"Bella's okay, um…yeah, she's okay." I had no idea how to tell him this next bit. How do you tell someone that their unborn child might have died? You're not ever prepared for a moment like this.

"It's the baby isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. We're at the hospital now and shortly a doctor with check Bella over and see whether she can hear a heartbeat."

"Wait…Flicker hasn't…I mean…is Flicker, um…what's going on?"

"Right, what happened was when Jasper and I found Bella she told me she couldn't 'feel' the baby, and since then, nothing has changed. So there is still a chance that everything is okay, but we won't know for certain until Bella has had an ultrasound."

Edward was silent for a short while. "Right…you'll tell me, what happens I mean, yeah?"

"Of course! Why on earth would I not? Don't answer that. I promise you won't be kept in the dark."

"Alice, Alice she's here now." Rosalie popped up and motioned towards the hospital doors.

"Edward I have to go, but I'll ring you as soon as I know anything."

We ended the call at that moment. "How did it go?" I was asked.

"Terrible. I had no idea what to say, but at least he knows."

"Exactly. Let's go and face whatever welcomes us."

0-0

Nurse Roy was the lady who took on our case. She asked Bella for a few details, but I had to tell her them instead – Bella was too scared to talk.

"Do you remember when you last felt the baby kick?"

"Just before it happened." Bella's voice was mumbled and barely audible.

Nurse Roy nodded, not saying a word until she had her facts right. "You'll be amazed at how clever your baby is; they can sense when something isn't write. What possibly has happened is that he has been shocked by something, maybe you falling during the storm, and it could take him a few days to get back to his normal routine and will treat you like a punching bag once again."

Rosalie, not pleased by this Nurses reaction, asked the question we were all thinking. "But that might not be the case, isn't that right?"

Nurse Roy hesitated before answering. "I'm afraid so, yes. Bella, do you remember being hit at all during the storm?"

Bella only shrugged, so I took over. "She was unconscious when I found her, so anything could have happened during the period that she was out."

"Okay. I'll get the Sonicaid up and running and we'll see what we can find."

Not even five minutes later, she was running the probe over Bella's stomach, not finding anything promising…

Until…

The static noise came in contact with a fast beating. The sign that 'Flicker' will be just fine.

0-0

**Nurse Roy is my friend, Claire, so please no harsh words on that character. **


	35. Chapter 33

**.33.**

**Edward**

"That will be one-thousand five-hundred and ninety-two dollars please, sir."

I barely heard the price she said, just handed over my card and had her bill me for it. I don't care what price I had to pay for the airline ticket, as long as I got to Bella within the next twenty-four hours that is all I cared about. Fortunately there was a seat spare on the flight tomorrow morning, so I should be at the hospital by half eleven at the latest (fingers crossed.)

I had a feeling the lady didn't know who I was because she acted the same way with all the people in front of me. Either that or she doesn't like treating me any different just because of my status. Oh, whatever, I don't really care, just as long as I have my ticket to Seattle firmly in my hand.

The next morning, at eight-am sharp, an announcement was called to say that flight sixteen-thirty-three was now boarding. I didn't make it on board without a few people noticing me and getting my attention. I put on the best smile I could muster, took the pictures and then ignored the world for the couple of hours that we were flying.

As I had expected, a crowd formed when I was leaving the airport, along with photographers who took pictures of me, head down, eyes covered with Ray-Bans and doing my best to get past the hustle. No doubt, these pictures will end up on some website within the next few hours, telling all the viewers how I arrived at Sea-Tac.

I had been planning my arrival secretly with Alice all week –Bella had no idea I was coming. I couldn't wait to see her reaction; hopefully it'll be the one I'm after. After my plane had touched down and we could use our phones (etc.) again, I messaged Alice and told her where to meet me. She replied saying she'd be there, so, with any luck, I'll walk through these doors and see her waiting in the car.

I silently praised the Lord when her tiny frame was seen leaning against the black Lexus. I wanted to get away from this crowd as quickly as possible. I love my supporters and everything, but my mind was not in the right zone for anything as chaotic as this right now. Alice gave me a small wave before slipping back into the car. She had the engine running and was ready to go as soon as I shoved my bag in the back seat.

"Nice ride." I whistled, staring around the interior. Maybe it's her size, but I had always pictured Alice being the owner of a Mini, or something small like that. Not that Lexus cars are large and bulky, but you get what I mean.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my parents for my twenty-first." We had set off, twisting our way through the airport traffic, heading in the direction of the exit. "Do you want to stop and get something to eat on the way?" We passed the sign for a Starbucks up ahead, and although the idea of one of their muffins right now made my mouth water, I was more interested in getting to Bella.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

Our silence soon became awkward, so I broke the ice with the only conversation-starter I could think of. "How is she?"

Alice looked at me briefly, and then went back to watching the road. "Bella? Yeah, she's – she's doing a lot better. I think the initial shock and realisation of what could have happened has taken its toll, but she's perking up more now, and her period of bed rest finishes soon. We hope to see a great improvement once she's allowed to get back into her usual routine."

I instantly relaxed, knowing that she was doing better and not worse. I still couldn't get that nagging feeling off my mind though. The '_if only'_s that paraded my mind; _if only _you had the balls to go through with it; _if only _you weren't too scared of a rejection; _if only _you had gotten the question out of the way and over and done with, maybe none of this would have happened.

But I can't be greedy – no-one was harmed physically, and for that, I'll be forever grateful.

It wasn't long before we had arrived in Beacon Avenue, and were driving down the long stretch of houses before parking alongside the sidewalk. The house could only be described as being almost like a giant white, square box with a slanted roof, large windows that seemed to _pop _out from either side of said roof, and a large open porch with stairs coming down from one side. Thick forest trees separated the house from the other house to the right, and the gas station and shop to the left.

"This is what I now call home," Alice started whilst switching off the engine, "We're lucky Jasper had enough space for Bella to stay here too. I know she's itching to go back home, but I can't see that happening; what with the state it's in. It'll break her heart."

_That's where I come in to play…_

_But she doesn't know that yet…_

"Well, of course, if I can help at all, then I will."  
"Thanks Edward." We exchanged smiles before leaving the car. "Right, she was fast asleep before I left to get you. Oh I hope she still is – it'll be so much fun to see this surprise!"

I was led through the house quietly. Jasper informed us that Bella was, in fact, still sleeping.

_Bingo._

Her room was square, with nothing apart from a double bed and a chair propped up in the corner. It reminded me of a room where they keep the insane, but I didn't say that thought out-loud in case Jasper took offence. Bella looked tiny, curled up in the large, cream bed, with a comforter draped loosely over her ever-growing stomach.

I lowered myself slowly onto the bed, not wanting the moving mattress to wake her. Sitting on the side with one hand on my knee and the other braced on Bella's back, I took in her peaceful looking face. Her brows furrowed often, but not deeply like she was in distress. She made a soft little moan and scratched the side of her face in sleep. That was all, but it was enough; enough to allow me to see what I would be leaving behind when I get my returning flight in four days time; enough to tell me that whatever I do, and whatever I say, I cannot leave without her this time.

So with the plan firmly in my head, I leant forward, placing a delicate kiss just below her eyes.

It was like Prince Charming awaking Sleeping Beauty with the touch of his lips.

A fairy tale Bella dreams of, and a fairy tale I'm more than happy to provide her with.

0-0

**I'm currently in bed recovering from an allergic reaction I took from the mushrooms at work (I'm a chef) so I'm sorry if it's a little shabby. **


	36. Chapter 34

**(Thank you all for your kind words, I made a full recovery, went back to work, and got hit with it again. I think I need to re-think my profession…) **

**.34.**

**Edward**

I didn't want to wake Bella up by calling her name, I've always thought that was a bit rude, so instead, I brushed down her bare arm with the back of my nails softly, placed innocent kisses upon her brow and cheek, and would pat her back; so lightly that my hand could have been mistaken for a feather. Soon enough, she started to come around. Her head twisted back and forth, to get her bearings right and sat up rubbing her eyes. Her long lashes began to flutter, and when her eyes opened she wasn't even looking in my direction, but I must have been caught in her peripheral because she startled around to look at me, gasped and almost fell into me, sobbing her little heart out.

My arms concealed her tiny, shaking body, and my head bent down to rest upon hers. I kissed her hair occasionally and began to rock us both in a soothing motion. My neck thumped in pain from the odd angle it was in, but I didn't care – I could take a baseball bat to the head and still remain in this position; as long as Bella was better, that's all that mattered to me.

"What-what are you doing here?" That seems to be our first question whenever we see each other.

My voice was no louder than a whisper. "I came to see that you were okay."

That brought on another round of tears. "I…I was so scared, Edward. I thought…I thought…"

"Me too, I was going insane being so far away from you, almost to the stage of pulling my hair out. But you don't have to be scared anymore, Sweetheart, because I'm here now, and I won't let anything harm either Flicker or yourself."

"Thank you for being here, Edward. You don't understand how much this means to me."

Kissing her head sweetly, I wrapped my arms around her and held us close. "I wouldn't, couldn't, shouldn't be anywhere else. I died a thousand deaths that week, not knowing if either of you were okay or would make it out…alive. And when Alice phoned me that evening, telling me that Flicker was 'okay', I…hell, Bella, I can't remember feeling that relieved. It took me a good week to finish up everything in New York and then Chicago, but trust me; I got here as quickly as I could. I don't know what I would do if I lost you both."

Admitting my hidden feelings the way I did played on me more then I cared to admit. Only once had I shared these deep, powerful emotions and they were thrown back into my face without the slither of care. So, undoubtedly, I would be scared to feel them again. But when you're hit with said feeling, how do you turn your back on it? How do you ignore something as life changing and scary as love? Because no matter what I think, or how often I try to convince myself otherwise, I love her, and it'll take a lot for that to change.

"You were on my mind," Bella broke me from my intense, interior monologue. "I read your text – the one asking if I was okay -, but by that time, I didn't have any signal to reply. I was so scared, and all alone, my only thoughts were on keeping Flicker safe and how desperately I wanted you to know that I was okay. But as the storm grew worse, and my house seemed the focal point of the tornado, I didn't want you to know that I was 'okay', I wanted you there, next to me, telling me we'd all make it out alive…because I didn't think I would.

I was certain I was going to die. The door to my cupboard was ripped away, leaving me vulnerable and with a blanket as the only form of protection. Even then, I kept thinking of you. I'm not sure what happened, but I clearly remember Flicker not making any movement, or any kicks and punches. I hated myself, for failing my duty as a mother, and failing…you, as the protector of your child."

Her shoulders shook and she sniffled in a way that was obvious to me that she was crying. I didn't know whether to say something, or just continue to hold her as she cried. Before I had made up my mind, Bella spoke again. Her voice broke, heavy with tears. "I-I'm sorry, Edward…I should have tried harder, maybe then…"

I wasn't taking that crap. "Now you listen here, if you hadn't been as amazing as you were, we would have been discussing a different story. You were incredibly brave and I couldn't be more proud of you and so there is no way I'm allowing you to look at yourself in such a derogatory light, okay?"

I felt her head nod under my chin. Bella adjusted the way she sat so that she could look up at me. The expression in her eyes alone made me bend down to press my lips against hers. The act was so simple, yet it held everything and more.

We were quiet for a short while; I traced patterns on Bella's stomach absentmindedly. Until I was called out on it of course. "I wonder if Flicker is a boy or a girl…" I voiced my thoughts.

"Hmm…I've been wondering that too. You know, there are supposedly ways to tell the gender, just by the shape and size of the bump, and my dietary targets. I don't know if they work though."

"Yeah, I heard that too. I heard that my choice of underwear can affect it. I don't believe it though, like, how can your preference between tighty-whities or boxers decide whether your chromosomes are XX or XY?"

Bella shrugged. "Either way, I don't want to know until Flicker is born; I like surprises."

"Me too. It's scary to think that Flicker will be here before too long."

Bella haltered, "Oh, my goodness, you're right. What am I going to do, Edward? I can't depend on Jasper like this."

_I know exactly what you can do._

_And this is where my plan comes into action._

_But first, I need to act nonchalant._

"You have nothing to worry about, Sweetheart."

"Nothing to worry about?" She looked at me in disbelief, "What do you mean I have nothing to worry about? I have hardly any money, my house isn't safe for me to even walk in, and…"

"Listen to me, Bella." I interrupted her rambles. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How are you so certain?"

"Because I…" The speech I had been planning in my head vanished. So, whilst mumbling, I spoke the first thing that entered my head. "If I asked you to do something, would you do it?"

"Um, that all depends on what you want from me."

Deep breath. "The past couple of weeks have been a real eye-opener for me. It has showed me that, no matter if I get told you both are okay, I won't feel convinced unless I see it myself. And so, with that, I'm asking you to come and live with me, in Chicago or wherever you'd feel comfortable. Forget about your worries and fears, because I'd be there and I won't let anything hurt you. So, what do you say? Will you move in with me?"

0-0

**What should she say? Yay or nay? Also, FLICKER ARRIVES IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**

**I'm going to make some tea, who wants a cup? **


	37. Chapter 35

**.35.**

**Bella**

"Um…I…I…_holy shit, this is not easy…_Edward, it's not that I…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I understand that it is a –,"

"—No! It's not that I don't want to, because, are you shitting me? I would love to. It's that…well…I can't, Edward. I'm so sorry." I hid my face so I couldn't see the rejection I knew would be on his. I didn't want to let him down like that, but I couldn't move to Chicago – simple as that.

I didn't want to see his let-down expression, but I didn't think about how dejected he'd sound when talking. It killed me. "Why can't you? And please stop hiding from me."

Hesitantly taking my hands away, the first thing I noticed was that his eyes had lost that glimmer of happiness they held not two minutes ago. And I caused that, which killed me twice over. I had to think over my words carefully; if I said the slightest thing wrong, I could ruin everything. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't move to Chicago – everything I know is here, in Washington; friends, family, work, etcetera. You travel so much that I'll be in a strange place, completely alone, with no-one to depend on for help. You need to understand what that would be like for me."

Does that make me sound selfish?

I don't care – he asked for my reason.

Edward looked…he looked oddly relieved, which puzzled me.

"You don't want to live in Chicago. That's the only problem? It's not that you don't want to live with _me _then?" The glimmer that left his eyes was slowly starting to return, as well as a coy smile playing on his lips.

Bella's Conscious: _Yay! All is right in the world again!_

"No, no not at all. I would love to; I can't think of anything better."

"Then everything is sorted; I'll move to Seattle."

_Oh yeah, because everything is as easy as that…_

"Wow, what? You can't just – Edward, that's insane." He shot me a look that read '_and how so?' _"Um, you travel to New York _all the time, _which is the other side of the country! Your meetings with Jane and everyone else involved in the business mean you travel all over the place and all the time. Not to mention your parents and the house you already have. I don't want to be the one who takes all of that away from you and makes everything that bit harder."

I got so worked up that my breath came out in pants. Edward stroked my hair and looked directly into my eyes. I soon calmed down again. "You put forward some very valid points, but we don't have to worry about that. Yes, I go to New York a lot, but for the past couple of months I've been working very hard on something – which I could only do there – and put the last finishing touches to it this past week. I see no reason to go back there for a little while."

I didn't input anything, although I desperately wanted to – I've had my time to talk; now it's his.

"The meetings with everyone, I have a lot of them, but we all have Skype, cell phones, and emails; why be face-to-face when we can just as easily communicate through technology? Granted, occasionally I will have to travel, but if it would be for more than a week you both could come with me. I told everyone that for the few months after Flicker is born I won't be free for these functions; we'll be absolutely fine, love."

He may have sugar-coated everything, but I still had my doubts. "As amazing as that all sounds, I can't travel with you everywhere – I can't take that much time off work."

"Then don't work anymore – we'll be absolutely fine where money is concerned, and it means you could stay with Flicker instead of carting him/her off to day care when we're both busy. Honestly Bella, do you love your job that much?"

Dammit, he had me there.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable having you pay for everything; it wouldn't be fair to you."

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't mean it." He took a hold of my hands and looked me sincerely in the eyes. "I don't want the doubts to weigh you down. If you want this, Bella, you just have to say."

Do I want this?

It would make everything so much easier – looking after Flicker and not raising he or she alone.

But I don't like the thought of Edward buying everything for us, and having no contribution towards our house…apartment…where we live.

Then again, I was only given the idea of quitting my job – Edward wasn't making me and I my time off would be if Edward went away for a long period of time. Plus I have until Flicker is seven months old before returning back there.

_If you want this, you just have to say._

I do.

I want this so badly.

Then what is my reluctance for?

To be honest, if I know Edward as well as I think I do, he'll probably buy a place here, whether I stay there or not.

_If you want this, you just have to say._

If I want this…why not show him?

Edward was taken aback by my sudden attack when my lips crashed against his. We worked together to get the timing and motion right, ebbing and flowing in sync. My hands interlocked in his hair, so even when I pulled back, my words whispered against him.

"I want this."

0-0

One month is how long it took for Edward to find a place, buy it and transport everything he needed to make a home. I wasn't allowed to find out where the apartment is and all I could do was pack up my stuff and watch Jasper, Emmett and Edward drive off with it into the distance. But today, finally, is the day that I move _myself _in. Because I'm verging on being eight months pregnant, my ability to walk long distances is severely decreasing. And so just getting from the car, to the building, up to the top floor penthouse and through the front door had me exhausted.

But the view when I walked inside was like no other. I had never seen anything so lavish in my life. I could make out the obvious; kitchen, living room and a balcony at the opposite end. Apart from a few closed doors, evening is opened planned, white and extremely spacious. Edward took my hand and helped me over to the kitchen. Marble counter tops, steel handles and…shiny, very shiny.

We headed into the living room and over to the balcony doors, I gasped at the exquisite view we overlooked – calm blue waters of the waterfront. I could tell how, on a gorgeous summers day, the water would shimmer from the sun and make our view that bit more beautiful. The balcony was large with wood panels under foot. A table and chair set had been arranged at the far end, so we could overlook the water.

But it was far too cold today, so we kept the doors closed and inspected the living room. A white leather couch, with large, black, square cushions sat in perfect view of the widescreen TV mounted on the wall. Apart from an electronic fire place, some decorative white and black pictures on the wall and some more seats to match the couch, the living room was practically empty.

I sat back on the couch to give my feet some rest, Edward joined me, linking our hands and smiling happily. "Do you like it?"

I was still in awe by the whole place. "I love it."

"Good, because I have another surprise for you."

"You haven't bought the whole building, have you?" I wouldn't put it past him.

"No, love, I haven't. Remember I told you I was working on something, something back in New York?" He reached over to grab a sleek, white iPad from the coffee table in front of us. "Well, I thought now would be the perfect opportunity to show you."

Edward unlocked the iPad, flicked through a couple of pages and pressed on a square app. I couldn't see what the app was or called because of the angle he held it. But I didn't have to wait long to find out. The strumming of a guitar was heard all of a sudden. I stared at Edward in amazement. Before I could question him on it, his beautiful voice joined the guitar.

_We sat on the beach and let out our hearts,  
what pulled us together or tore us apart.  
What I remember the most is that pretty smile,  
how you promised me you'd be here,  
to stay for a while._

_Oooh, yeah, the confessions that we told.  
How you're scared of being alone,  
even when you grow old._

_But baby, remember, and I won't let that be,  
'cause you'll never be alone,  
as long as you have me._

_We talked for hours, we talked for days,  
both dreading the moment we would part ways.  
You said 'life's a bitch', well, baby,  
I think you're right.  
'Cause why else would we have this tearful goodbye?_

_Oooh, yeah, the confessions that we told.  
How the second I found out about you,  
I knew that I was sold._

_But baby, remember, and know that this is true,  
'cause there is more than a _flicker _in my heart,  
to show that...  
to show that…  
to show that…I love you._

Tears ran down my cheeks.

It was… so beautiful.

"You wrote that…for me?"

It included everything from our confessions in Hawaii. It was perfect – a perfect way to express everything we felt.

"I hope you liked it."

I flung my arms around his neck, chocking on the sob that broke through.

No-one had ever done anything like this for me before; I didn't quite know how to react.

"I love it – it's so beautiful. Thank you – thank you so much."

I wanted to get lost in each other, christen our new home, but I had to do something else first.

After thanking him with a kiss, I broke our connection and made sure we were looking one another straight in the eye, before whispering...

"I love you, too."

0-0

**Oh so beautiful and…I WROTE THAT SONG…yay me! For any of you that are wondering, Edward's genre of music is alternative country – like Train and other bands similar to them. **

**FLICKER IN 2 CHAPTERS!**

**What did you think of the song and how the announced their 'I love you's?**


	38. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for all your amazing comments – especially the ones saying I should become a song writer ;)**

**.36.**

**Bella**

_Too hot…_

_Too cold…_

_Too uncomfortable…_

My back is sore.

I have pressure on my cervix.

I have pressure on my bladder.

I need to pee – badly.

I struggle out of bed.

I waddle to the bathroom.

It takes all of my energy simply getting up off the toilet.

I brace myself against the counter, stare at the mirror and groan.

I look disgusting.

My hair is lifeless and I have bags under my eyes – Edward says I'm 'glowing', but he's probably talking shit; I certainly don't feel it.

My tits are huge; they hurt – I can't wear a bra.

I seem to be lactating twenty-four-seven.

Do you realise how awkward that is? Having a nice conversation with a friend and suddenly your tits start leaking?

I heave myself back to bed.

Edward is fast asleep.

_Lucky for some! I haven't had a proper night's sleep in months._

The bed dips in my weight.

I'm the size of a fucking baby elephant.

A baby elephant probably weighs more!

I get as comfortable as I can.

I feel myself dozing off to sleep…

Then I get hungry.

And I feel like I need to pee again.

Right, I've had enough. I can't take this anymore.

I slap Edward until he wakes up. If I'm going through this hell, he can jolly well join me.

"Are you okay, love?" He rubs his face and neck, rising from the bed slightly and looks over at me through squinted eyes.

"No. I need you to do me a favour."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to get this baby out of me, before I lose my shit."

Edward laughs. "I think you've lost it already, Bella."

_Oooh _hell _no!_

"You think this is funny? I can't even explain what I'm going through right now and you just _laugh _at me? If the tables were turned and you had a person growing inside your stomach, I wouldn't dare laugh at you. But _oh no _you're being a sexist bastard and laughing at me because I'm a woman – don't you deny it. I bet you're thinking the only place I should be right now is in the kitchen. Well, guess what, dick face? You can't tell me what to do. Now, go get me some food."

Edward laughed again – loudly. "Oooh, I do love it when you have your hormonal episodes."

"Well put a DVD in and press 'record', because there is no way I'm going through this again." _Aww, his face is so adorable. I feel guilty now. _"I'm sorry, I love you. Don't hate me."

"You're thirty-seven weeks pregnant; I think I'll let you off for being moody. What do you feel like eating?"

Everything.

"A Big Mac-Taco Bell combo all sort of combined and wrapped around each other. With a strawberry shake, Pop Tarts and a pickle."

Edward pecked my lips before getting out of bed. "Stay right there."

As he shrugged on some jeans and a hoodie I said: "make that two pickles."

As he was leaving the apartment I shouted: "and some chocolate!"

0-0

"Oliver?"

"No, it doesn't seem to fit."

"Sebastian?"

"Mm…nah, don't like it."

"Christian?"

"Hey! Our son will not be some 50 Shades porn star!"

"I guess Anastasia is out the window, then?"

"Edward, come on, be serious."

"Charlie? Claire? Riley? Jonathon? Beatrix? Er… Catherine? Bella, I can't do this by myself, you know."

"I like Riley – Riley Masen? It has a little ring to it. But I don't know if I'm overly keen. Um… do you like the name…Rebecca? Skye? Actually, no, Skye doesn't go with Masen. Er…Chloe? Damn, why must your surname be so awkward!"

"Hey, Swan isn't any easier!"

"Yeah, well we don't have to worry about my name, do we?"

"Flicker could arrive any day now; we better think of a name sharpish."

0-0

"Aaaargh, Jesus H Christ with cheese and jam! Edward, I can't do this."

He was stroking my back and whispering encouraging words in my ear. "You can, Bella. You're going to be amazing when the time comes."

I wasn't even in labour yet; this is just the Braxton Hicks warm up before the real deal. I've been having them since my second trimester, but only now are they affecting me. "When will the time come? Flicker's due date was last week!"

"Maybe these cramps are contractions? You might be going into labour now."

"Oh, oh, oh, don't say that! I'm not ready, I'm not strong enough, I don't know how to be a mother. Edward, I can't push a baby through my garden gates. Please, become a woman and do it for me?"

He thought I was joking…

…I really wasn't.

"You know I would if I could, love. But take deep, calm breaths and try your best to relax. Think about how long we've been dreaming about this moment; how long we've been imagining Flicker as a real baby in our arms. Before we know it, we're going to have a beautiful baby boy or girl. I hope Flicker has inherited your beautiful eyes, your amazing personality and your large heart. And when Flicker grows up and learns the mystery behind where babies come from, they'll see what strength is needed and see how amazingly strong you are. They are going to be the luckiest child in the world, 'cause they'll have you as a mother."

I sniffed back my tears. "And you as a father. They'll see how far you have come, hear the beautiful music you perform and how many people love and adore you. But Flicker won't feel jealous, because he or she will know that you love them a thousand times more than your fans. They'll grow up listening to your songs and hearing songs that you wrote for them. And even though I have to be physically strong, you also have to be strong – mentally strong. I couldn't do this without you beside me."

I adjusted the way I sat, with my back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my front, rubbing my side in comfort whenever I tensed up in pain. Although they only last a couple minutes maximum, I still couldn't wait to be done with it.

And it seemed like God heard my prayer, because that evening my waters broke.

0-0

**You know what that means…FLICKER TIME! **

**I'm literally running out the house to go to work now, so I couldn't double check this, sorry!**


	39. Chapter 37

**.37.**

**Edward**

**01:14am**

"Aaargh! I hate you! You did this to me! If you ever come near me again I will make sure your dick is removed using only a plastic spoon!"

**01:28am**

"I'm sorry, I love you, don't leave me. I was only joking; you know I wouldn't hurt you."

**01:59am**

"I'm warning you, Edward. Do that again and I will seriously hurt you."

**02:10am**

"Okay, Flicker must be here now. I've been in this pain for hours!"

"Um, not even an hour yet, love."

"Oh, for fucks sake."

**04:08am**

"I don't think your mum likes me…"

"And why do you think that?"

"'Cause she said she wanted to keep in contact with me and she hasn't. But, I guess I see why she wouldn't like me, I mean, I'm just a fat, moaning bitch."

"Bella, if you weren't in the middle of having a baby I would give you a severe talking to."

"Yeah, well if you weren't in the middle of being a douche I'd kick you in the balls."

**09:37am**

The hospital had been amazing considering the number of reporters poking around. I don't want to know the sum of money they'd get for snapping the first picture of Flicker, or any picture including myself and Bella. So when Alice and Rosalie turned up, they asked for identification and then double checked with us whether it was okay for the two to enter. I have a sneaky feeling my father had something to do with the identification part. At first he wanted to block off the whole maternity ward just for us, but I managed to convince him otherwise. My parents are planning on coming over within the next few days – as long as Dad's current case has come to an end. I haven't told Bella that part yet, I don't think now is the right time.

We've been here since three and only came in because the contractions got closer together. A nurse recently checked up on us and informed Bella that she is four centimetres dilated and in the 'active labour phase'. Her contractions are now every five minutes, but apparently it could still be another seven hours before Flicker makes an appearance. I've been doing whatever I could to comfort Bella, like rubbing her stomach and back and asking silly, mundane questions to distract her.

"Mmmm…" Bella gritted her teeth and arched her back as pain rippled through her. "Edward," she spoke through laboured breaths, "can you run me a bath?"

"Absolutely." The bathroom wasn't a separate room exactly it just had a small wall dividing the two. The bath was an odd circular shape which had steps all around it and a rail to assist the women in and out. I filled the bath with warm water and took a selection of towels from the shelves to have ready at hand. Bella was sitting up when I went back over, with one hand behind her, and stretching her back. Her eyes were closed, but her face twinged in discomfort.

I palmed her cheek and stroked her jaw with my thumb. "Are you okay, love?"

The nod of her head held no strength, showing just how exhausted she is. "Mhmm…I'm so tired."

"I know, but you're doing so well and soon it'll all be over with. I ran you a bath if you still want it?"

"Yes, please. I think my phone rang, can you check it for me?"

"Of course," her bag was on the floor, under my chair. The phone was found in a front pocket. "It was a text from Alice; they are in the cafeteria and wondering if you would like something?"

"Um…a sandwich of some sort…oh, and chocolate." I passed on the message via a text message. "You should get something yourself - you haven't eaten all day. Don't give me that look, I can tell you're hungry." I was quite hungry…also, I didn't want to get on Bella's bad side, and so sent another text saying: _make that two._

**14:48pm**

"Your voice is so soothing…"

"I'm glad you think so."

Bella had her iPod plugged in one ear. Her hands were wrapped around mine and would squeeze whenever the tension got too much. She mouthed the words, even when dozing off to sleep.

"What song are you listening too, Sweetheart?" Alice and Rosalie were still sitting around, even though not much was happening.

"_Caution." _Although I knew of Bella's love for my music, it still played with my heart when seeing her listen to _my _song whilst in labour with _my _baby – damn, that feels good.

**17:02pm**

"Breathe in…and out…" I held Bella's shoulders, making her look straight at me. Her eyes were bulging and red-rimmed. During her breathing exercises, she crumbled against me in pain. "No, no, come on, Love, we're on the final stretch. You can do this, I know you can."

Her breathing soon went back to normal, and I followed along with her to help keep the rhythm. In one hand, Bella was squeezing on the tube that provided her with gas and air should she need it. And right now, she did. She bit the end of the tube tight between her teeth and sucked in hard.

The midwife came over and said she had to check how far along we were; I helped Bella adjust the way she sat. Knees bent and still taking in the gas, Bella didn't seem to notice what the midwife was going to do, until she was doing it.

"Ah, ah, ah, no…please, it's too sore." Bella wanted to bring her knees together, not giving a damn that there was an arm still between them.

"Sweetheart you're going to need to let her do that. We have to see how far away Flicker is."

She fell back into me, crying quietly. The lady tried again and this time managed to get a measurement. "I'm pleased to say you're fully dilated, you can start pushing when you next get the urge."

_Oh, Jesus…_

_This is it…_

_The long months of waiting having finally come to an end._

_Flicker is about to appear._

Bella was moved to sit semi-upright, and we put pillows behind her for comfort.

I didn't have to wait long before the urge came and her face flushed red and looked contorted with pain. She squeezed my hand and hunched forward as she pushed. I wasn't quite sure what to do; I only knew she needed my encouragement.

"The baby is pressing on your rectum, Bella, so it feels like you need the toilet, but don't worry about that."

_Excuse me, Miss Midwife, but I think that is the last thing on her mind right now._

"7…8…9…and 10. Okay Bella, stop pushing but keep your breathing controlled."

I brushed her hair back away from her face, before landing a quick kiss on her forehead. "You're doing brilliantly, beautiful. I'm so proud of you. Keep up this work and we're going to have the best reward available. As soon as Flicker is here you'll forget all about this pain. Trust me; we'll be too busy loving our child to care."

Whenever you watch hospital programmes documenting a lady in labour, or when someone is pregnant in a movie, it makes you think they have three big pushes and the baby pops out like a party popper – er…no. Forty minutes into pushing, Bella was still putting everything she had into it. I originally thought something was wrong and Flicker was refusing to budge, but the midwife said otherwise – on average it takes between an hour and two before the baby is crowning.

But even so, Bella never gave up. Sixteen hours after we first entered the hospital, we heard the words we were dying to hear.

"The head is out, Bella. We need two pushes for each shoulder and then you'll have your baby."

My whole life has just changed.

The midwife is holding the head of my child.

As disgusting as that may sound, it's one of the greatest things to acknowledge.

I continued to say whatever would help, and before I knew it, Bella completely relaxed and the midwife smiled brightly down at the red, gooey mess in her hands.

Flicker.

The baby had the gunk syringed from its mouth and then was placed onto Bella's stomach.

"Congratulations…it's a girl."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

A girl.

A daughter.

I finally have a daughter.

Bella stared up at me, tears falling freely down her cheeks. My put my forehead to hers, kissed her lips and then whispered: "You did it, beautiful. I love you so much - thank you, thank you." We kissed again and went back to paying attention to our daughter.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?"

I wiped my tears roughly with the palm of my hand and took a hold of the scissors – they shook from my nerves, excitement and every emotion that ran through my body at that moment. The midwife took Flicker (yes, she will always be Flicker) away to get measured and cleaned up properly. We never took our eyes off her.

Bella cradled our baby when they brought her back over.

"Hello, Annabelle." She cooed.

0-0

**Everybody welcome Annabelle Masen to our story…**


	40. Chapter 38

**.38.**

**Edward**

I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

Flick–Annabelle might look a little odd to everyone else, but to me, she was perfect.

I had a feeling it'll take a while for me to get used to calling her Annabelle and not 'Flicker', but I can just tell that will be a nickname she'll keep forever.

Her head was a little large in comparison to the rest of her body, and it was slightly pointed at the crown, but I think everyone would look like that after been curled up in a ball for nine long months. The nurses had dressed her in a plain white onesie which had short sleeves and buttoned up around her diaper, leaving her legs and arms free, we swaddled her in a blanket it keep warm. Another thing I had noticed was how blue her hands and feet were, but the nurse reassured me that that is completely normal.

As she slept, cradled safely in my arms, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her tiny, delicate features. Her eyes seemed a little swollen – another thing that will go down within the next couple of days – and when she was awake earlier I spotted how dark and blue they were. I couldn't wait to find out what colour they would change to. On the crown of her head she had a coating of fine, downy hair; it was very light and had a tint of orange through it. Her lips were a brighter pink than the rest of her face and they pursed much to my amusement.

I noticed at that point that I hadn't stopped smiling since the second she arrived. It scared me how much I loved her; how much someone can completely change your life in only a handful of seconds. I didn't know how to describe it and you'd only understand what I'm feeling if you're in the same position that I am, but during the months leading up to their birth, yeah, you love them like nothing else, but that feeling intensifies out of your control once they are in your arms and…_real._

There will be moments during her life when we argue, she tells me she hates me for not letting her go out with some punk-ass boy in her year, or I make her change what she's wearing because it's too revealing, but never will she doubt that I love her. She might say that she wishes I wasn't her father, or that she wishes she was never born, but deep down, she won't mean it.

Annabelle won't have the same upbringing like everyone else – even if I finish my career and put a hold on my music, I won't be forgotten about. Now, I don't want to seem big-headed, but it is true. The number one hits and Best Selling Album awards I have collected already won't flitter off into thin air. For the rest of her life, Annabelle will be known as Edward Masen's daughter (_wow, that sounds so surreal) _and she will be in the limelight, but no matter what happens, Bella and I will put our lives on the line to protect her from the snoopy fuckers that get a kick out of interfering with my private life.

Because that is what happens when you become a parent; you become an utterly selfless being and put your children before yourself without even knowing it.

I looked from Annabelle to the reason she was even here in the first place. No matter how hard she tried, Bella couldn't stay awake any longer and had fallen asleep within the hour. She had interlocked her hand with mine before dozing off. Our linked fingers were like a lifeline – when I let go to adjust Annabelle's blanket Bella made an unconscious whine and her face turned into a frown when sensing that the connection had been lost. As soon as I took her hand back the frown disappeared and Bella relaxed.

Damn, I love her.

I don't think she realises to the full consent of how much this means to me and I will forever be in her favour.

Bella wasn't asleep for long, especially not long enough to rid her of the exhaustion she felt. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me until she remembered where she was. It didn't take long. Her eyes widened almost in panic and she gasped quietly. "Where's Annabelle?"

I smiled at her worry. "It's okay, beautiful – she's in her crib." I pointed to the other side of the bed where our sleeping baby lay. Bella whipped over so quickly that it made her squeeze her eyes tight in a wince. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm…just sore_._"

"That's only expected. But the nurses said we might be able to bring her home tomorrow as long as you both are healthy enough to leave."

"Really? We can bring her home?"

"As long as we and the nurses feel confident with it." My words were lost because the only thing Bella was paying attention to was Annabelle. And that only made me love her even more. "Do you want to hold her?"

Annabelle didn't even stir when being moved from her crib and into her mother's arms. "She's so beautiful." Bella stroked a finger down the bridge of Flicker's nose over the apple of her cheeks. "And look at her hair." Due to the sensitivity of every newborn's head, we barely put any pressure on the downy hair when touching it.

"I know, I was certain she would have been a brunette."

"I hope she takes your hair – the bronze would look so striking."

I didn't have a reason behind kissing her lips without warning, I just wanted to. "I love you."

"Love you too."

0-0

"Knock knock!" Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all piled in with pink, '_It's A Girl!' _balloons, giant teddy bears and their beaming smiles. Annabelle was now four hours old and had been sleeping on and off for the past hour. Fortunately, she was awake when our friends came in. Alice put all of our gifts on the foot of the bed and joined the others crowding around the three of us.

"How's our little Flickerbelle?" We all stared at Emmett – the bulky giant to my left.

"Flickerbelle?" His wife shot him a confused look.

"What? Before she was Flicker, now she's Annabelle, we don't want to confuse the little one, so why not combine the two?" He did have a point there, and Flickerbelle sounded quite cute, but seemingly the ladies weren't as fond.

Alice looked like she would die if she didn't get a hold of Annabelle within the next five minutes. As they passed her around, each getting the chance to say hello in the baby-ish way with wide eyes and a strange smile, Bella scooted over so I could join her on the bed. She linked our hands again and kissed my cheek.

"I still can't believe she's here." She whispered.

"I know, neither can I."

Emmett was the last to have his time with Annabelle.

"Well, Flickerbelle Masen, I -,"

"—Mae." Bella blurted out.

"What?"

"Annabelle Mae Masen."

Alice and Rosalie 'aww'ed, Emmett stayed as confused as ever. "Mae Masen? Isn't that, like, an alliteration?"

Again, Rosalie stared at him in disbelief. "Did you go to school?"

"'Course I did! But, y'know, it has the same starting sound…thing…oh forget it!" Emmett went back to what he was about to see previously. "Flickerbelle Mae, as your newly trusted uncle, I would like to take this opportunity to tell you where we stand. You won't date until you're old enough to drink alcohol. I will help your father beat up any boy that makes you cry. Don't do anything illegal, and if you do I'll send you to Uncle Jasper and he'll make you read some Hail Marys or, sweep the church, or…pray for forgiveness – I don't know! He'll just make you do something. So, yeah, if you keep with those rules I'm sure we'll be good friends. Bye."

Once Annabelle came back to me she started to cry. "Yus!" Emmett pumped his fist, "we're friends already!"

0-0

The nurses had assisted Bella in how to breastfeed, but she wasn't finding it as easy as first thought. We had Annabelle in the right position and did everything they suggested, but she wouldn't latch on and cried louder as she became fussy and tired. That only made Bella fussy and tired; degrading herself further by saying that she was already failing and couldn't even breastfeed her own child.

The nurse and I were doing our best to tell her otherwise, but Bella was having none of it. During our conversation, there was a knock at the door and dread filled my system when the door opened to reveal who was behind it.

My parents.

_Shit._

0-0

**So the 2****nd**** time Bella meets Edward Sr. and she has her tits out – nice one!**

**I'm off to have takeaway pizza, drink wine and watch shit TV with my bitch. How are you spending your Friday evening? **


	41. Chapter 39

**.39.**

**Bella**

It was almost like when your parents barge in on your having some fun beneath the sheets; you seize up, panic and then rush to make it seem like you weren't doing anything _naughty. _When Mr. and Mrs. Masen walked in I had to whip my tits away before he could get his freaky eyes on them. Like, who does that? They had the decency to knock but, come on, man, wait until I say enter! For all they know I could have been buck naked or doing a shit on the other side of the room. Or both! Thankfully Annabelle's head was covering the left tit, but I'm certain they caught sight of the right one.

Edward hesitantly rose to greet his parents. "Mum, dad…er, you're early."

_What?! He knew they were coming and never warned me? Ohh… _

Elizabeth met her son with a quick hug. "We managed to finish everything at home earlier, so got a flight this morning. Now, don't keep your old parents waiting; are you going to introduce us to Annabelle?"

I happily passed my baby over to the arms of Elizabeth whose mothering skills instantly came back into play. "How are you doing, dear?" I didn't realise she was talking to me until I looked up and saw her eyes staring down at me.

"Me? Oh, um, yeah I'm doing fine thank you."

"That's great to hear. And I'm hoping my son has been the gentleman I raised him to be?"

Edward had returned to his spot on the bed. We swapped a brief smile and squeeze of the hand before answering. "He's been amazing. Sometimes I think you're doing _too _much," I smirked, "but I've been allowed to catch up on most of my sleep."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Elizabeth tuned all her attention onto my daughter. "Ed', isn't she beautiful?"

_Yes, Mr. Masen, I'm intrigued in what you have to say._

"It's calming to see the orange in her hair."

_Um, excuse me? What is that meant to mean?_

Edward shared my confusion and gave his father a '_fancy explaining yourself?' _look. "Are you saying that Annabelle might not have been mine?"

"No, I just mean -,"

"—Don't try and deny it, that is _exactly _what you're saying. You just accused Bella of tricking me into thinking Annabelle is mine, and you can only believe her now that you see my genes in her hair."

My vision blurred with the layer of tears in my eyes. Elizabeth noticed my reaction, but Edward was too busy staring at his father in disgust to look in my direction. I could tell Elizabeth wanted to reach her hand out to me, by the way she kept adjusting Annabelle and sticking out an arm, but she ended up keeping both arms around her granddaughter and smiled at me in sympathy instead. I had to leave this awkward situation before losing my shit. Kicking my legs out from under the blanket, I rose carefully to my feet.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward had is hand on the spot I just vacated. His eyes showed how awful and guilty he felt.

"Y-yeah, I just…need to use the bathroom."

I lied.

I didn't want him to see my tears.

As soon as I sat down on the cold toilet seat, I cried silently into my hands.

What will I have to do for Edward Senior to see that I'm not who he thinks I am? And what sort of person accuses you of something like that hours after you bring their grandchild into the world? If he thought I was taking Edward along for a ride, he could have said something earlier, or talked to Edward privately, not admitting it in such a cold way. Part of me doesn't want Annabelle to have anything to do with him, but he's not my father (thank God) so I can't decide something like that.

Raised voices from the other side of the room caught my attention.

"_I didn't want you to get hurt, son."_

"_Well that is bullshit, because what you've just done has hurt me. Is it too hard for you to act nicely _just this once? _I love her, and I won't let anyone treat Bella with such little respect_-," Annabelle's high pitched cry interrupted the angered conversation. This was the first time I had reacted to her cry when I wasn't in the room. I brushed off my tears and didn't think twice about the awkwardness I would walk into, I went to my daughter anyway. Edward was hushing her back to sleep when I got there, I took back my seat and silently asked for him to pass Flicker over, the second she was in my arms, I forgot about everything that had happened – it's scary that someone so tiny can affect you as much as that.

"Isabella, I hope you can accept my apology. I never meant to hurt you both and I hope you can understand that."

Bella's Conscience: _Well, I hope you can accept my knee when it collides with your junk._

"I'll be honest, Mr. Masen, I didn't appreciate the comment and if you want to have a strong relationship with Annabelle you will need to trust myself and Edward and feel confident with what we do." I don't know where that came from, but _damn _did it feel good! I can't believe I just spoke to Mr. Masen, Chicago's biggest lawyer, like he was some disobedient child.

I think I have a death wish.

"I understand that, and I hope, as Annabelle grows older, you'll see why I had my doubts, but I promise to try harder in the future."

I didn't really believe him, but if I made that known and spoke my truth, I'd drop to his level and not rise above it.

"Mum, Dad, can you leave us alone for a minute and come back later?"

Yes, please do, I'm wound up like a coil right now.

"Absolutely, you get some rest, dear."

Even after they left, the tense atmosphere never lifted. We cradled Flicker between us and spent a good five minutes inspecting her every detail, like how her miniscule hand wraps around my little finger and when she breathes, her nostrils expand a smidgen.

"Bella…love, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

I perked my chin on his broad shoulder. "It's not your fault; you don't have to apologise."

"Oh, I feel so awful. Seeing those tears in your eyes killed me, beautiful."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to keep them away, won't you?"

He met my lips in a delicate kiss. "That's what I live for. No matter what people say or do, as long as we have each other and Flicker, that's all we'll need. 'Cause I love you, and that's most important."

"I love you too. We'll be okay."

0-0

**I know you all probably hate me and think I'm a tit for taking so long, but if you could please read this next bit, it'll explain everything.**

**Okay, *deep breath* basically, to cut the story short, I needed to take a break and once I have finished this story and He Didn't Have To Be, I will be saying goodbye to FanFiction :'( I had a new story idea in my head, tearing my brain to pieces, and I had planned to put up here, but I love it so much that I'm going to make it into my own novel. When I'm not working in the restaurant, I'm planning that, and so on.**

**I love FanFiction, I've loved my time here, and if it wasn't for you all taking your time to read my work, comment on it and make my confidence grow, I wouldn't have my goal set on becoming an author. So I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done, I love you guys and that won't ever change. I only hope you can understand where I'm coming from and if, fingers crossed, I get something published you'd show that the same love you've shown everything else…**

**So…on a brighter note, I hope you liked this chapter, and the next will be coming in a week or so…**

**(this is awkward…)**


	42. Chapter 40

**Thank you so much for your kind words *heart*. **

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that that was technically the LAST chapter, and the ones from now on are epilogue/time-skips as we slowly come to a close.**

**.40.**

**Edward (2 years 8 months later)**

A high-pitched, girly giggle broke me from my guitar playing. I bit back my own laughter when peering behind the sofa and looking at Annie's attempt to hide from me. Her sparkly wings were sticking straight up from her back and her bouncy tutu sat neatly against her hunched up ankles. I knew the game she was playing.

"Flick, are you there?"

She giggled again.

"Fliiiiick…" Standing from the sofa, I went on my pretend search. "Is she in the kitchen…?" I walked straight past my curled up daughter, but made no attempt to look down at her. "No, not here." From the corner of my eyes, I saw Annie running down the hallway and into her bedroom. "Maybe she's in her bed…"

On entering her overly pink bedroom, the first thing I noticed was the suspicious bump under her rug. I pulled back her bed sheets, just for fun. "Nope, not in bed…I'll try the cupboard." I pushed all her various pieces of clothing along the rack. "Oh no, I've lost Flick." When walking out of her room, I heard the shuffling and scrapping of shoes on carpet as she wriggled free from her hiding place.

"Daddy! I'm here!"

I spun around with gasp, "there you are!" Dropping to my knees, Annie ran into my arms for a cuddle. "I a good hider, right?"

I kissed her cheek loudly, "you are a _great _hider; I thought I lost you."

"I did mommy a pitcher, daddy."

"You did? Can I see it?"

She broke from my grasp and ran to the drawing table on the other side of the room. Annie loves drawing, and painting; she's always showing us new art pieces. This new picture had a massive orange scribble in the centre of it, with blue lines running above and below the orange. In the top left hand corner she had drawn a 'person', but it only consisted of an overly large head, face and two legs coming straight down from the head.

"Is that mommy?" I pointed to the 'person'.

"No! Das meee!"

"Oh, of course! How did I not see that? Mommy is going to love your picture, Princess. Would you like me to write 'happy birthday', on it?" I didn't get a worded answer, just a pencil pointed to me. "Thank you," on the clean part of the paper I wrote the words '_happy birthday, mommy. Love, Annie.' _And on the back I wrote the date – a keep-sake for later.

"Mommy home?"

"Not home yet, but won't be too long. Shall we get the party ready?"

"Yeah! My dress!"

"We had fun picking out your dress, didn't we?"

"Daddy? Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"It Da-Dan'el coming d-day?"

"Yes, Daniel is coming and Lily as well." Daniel and Lily (Lillian) are Rosalie and Emmett's children – Daniel is coming up two years old, and Lily is three months. They are the spitting image of their parents; both with extremely fair hair and enough energy to power a bus. Daniel and Annie get on like a house on fire; always up to mischief and driving us all mad. Soon our group is going to get one bigger, when Alice and Jasper's baby arrives in five months' time. They've only been married for six – they didn't hang around.

Bella and I are more than fine with Annie, thank you very much.

0-0

"_SURPRISE!"_

Bella stepped back in shock at the loud cheer from us when entering the apartment. I thought she had caught onto something when I acted so strangely this morning, but I doubt she would have pictured this as her surprise. And the party is only the beginning of what I have up my sleeve.

_Holy fuck, here it goes._

"Momma!" Annie jumped out of Uncle Jasper's arms to beat everyone to the punch. Bella lifted Annie and cradled her on her waist. "Mommy my dress!" Her dress was black with pink spots that sort of…puffed out at the bottom. Annie grabbed a fistful of her dress and lifted it up to show Bella.

"Wow! That's so pretty."

We all crowded around Bella to pass on her birthday greetings, one armed hugs and kisses to the cheeks. Granted, all I got in return was an evil glare with a smirk hiding behind her lips. "I thought I said no parties?"

"You're only twenty-seven once." I snuck in another kiss before she could swat me away.

"Don't make me sound older than I already am, please."

"I'm older than you, remember."

"Yes, but you don't look it. I do _and _I feel it."

"Okay! Okay! Can we start the party now?" I have been the witness to three pregnancies in the past three-four years, but neither Bella nor Rosalie was as short tempered as Alice. Even though Bella is the birthday girl, if Alice wanted something you'd have a death wish not to go along with it.

Parking her ass on the sofa, Bella prepared herself for the onslaught of present giving. She's the only person I know who would prefer a phone call delivering someone's message, rather than a gift, which is why she'd undoubtedly kill me when 'The Box' is opened, but that's what you do for someone you love – you treat them like a queen and lavish them in gifts.

Annie put it on herself to pass around the presents (if she could carry them). Of course her drawing was the first thing she came to. Bella had the look of love and awe in her eyes and a beaming smile graced upon her lips. Bringing our daughter in for a hug, she kissed her cheeks sweetly.

"Thank you, Flick, I love it."

"Das-das meee."

"I could tell because she has beautiful eyes, just like yours."

"Sat-sat-sat…das…nanimals." She prodded the orange scribble.

"Animals? Wow. And what's this?" We paid attention to the blue lines surrounding the 'nanimals'.

"…War-der."

"Water? Is this a fish?"

"Yeah! Das _meeemo _'ish."

_That's right; she drew Nemo, in the water, and a self-portrait, for her mother. Isn't she perfect?_

_That's what I thought._

0-0

My heart is pounding.

I felt sick.

But it's too late to turn back now.

It's time to open…'The Box'.

"And this is from Annie and I…"

Bella gasped when I placed it on her lap. "Edward I said…_Ooh, _you're evil."

"I know I said I wouldn't get you anything, but you didn't honestly believe me, did you?"

"One can hope…"Pushing aside her negative thoughts, Bella pulled off the box lid and gasped once again, staring at the contents inside. "Oh, my God…," uncovering the leather from under tissue paper and bringing it out for all to see, she wasn't the only one gasping.

"Holy shit! Is that a…damn, girl!" That was Alice…

"Bitch, I hate you. Totally jealous right now!" And that was Rosalie…

The bag is a gorgeous cobalt blue with a leather flap over the front, an adjustable strap, gold buckles and a blue triangle at the front of the flap with the word '_Prada' _emblazed in gold.

"Edward…this…Prada…oh, my God!" Putting the bag on the floor, she flung her arms around my neck, "thank you. I love it – I love you." Backing off slightly, she kissed me chastely.

"Look inside." I smirked.

"You haven't…"

Shrugging, I retrieved the bag from the floor. "Just…look inside."

Flipping over the flap of the bag, Bella went in search for what I had hidden inside. A small, sky blue, rectangular parcel was taken in her grasp first. Unwrapping the paper, she was met with a box that was the same shade of blue. Around the box was a tied white ribbon.

Again, Rosalie and Alice swore in jealousy. Bella, however, didn't understand their reaction until reading the words underneath the ribbon - Tiffany and Co.

She slapped my arm playfully, "you're unbelievable."

"What? This is Annie's present."

The silver of the pendant and chain glimmered from the light above. The pendant is in the shape of a heart and has '_Mom' _in italics. At the side was a tiny clasp which opened up the heart into a locket that I had slipped two pictures of Flick into. Tears rimmed her eyes, but she made no attempt to clear them away.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome."

After putting the locket around her neck and kissing Annie in thanks, Bella went back to searching the back. She found the final gift - exactly the same as the previous box, but smaller and thicker.

"Oh, your dad says 'Happy Birthday', by the way."

She shot me a confused look, but shrugged it off when I didn't say anything more. Bella continued to open the present as easily as she had with the others.

My heart jumped into my mouth.

Lifting open the lid, her hand slowly rose to cover her gasp and the tears sprung up again when looking at the simple diamond ring nestled between the cushion.

_Now it's my turn…_

Taking the box from her hand, I dropped to one knee and swallowed back the lump in my throat.

I've written about this in songs before – giving your heart and soul to someone, putting yourself on the line and praying that they'd say yes, and I'd say not to worry, that you know when the time is right. But now that I'm physically acting out my descriptions, I can't do anything but worry – what if the time isn't right? What if Bella doesn't see me as…_husband _material, and only as no-strings-attached, partner material? That would break me, and I just have to hope my wishes will be granted.

"I love you, Bella…" I had planned to speak my feelings, and admit to every little thing in my heart, but when the time came, I couldn't do anything but babble. "I promise to love you for the rest of my days…will you make the proudest man (and father) alive, and say you'll be my wife?"

Behind the tears and shaking hands, Bella nodded slowly, and then smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen. "Yes…yes! Oh Edward, yes of course I'll marry you." She fell into my embrace, sniffing back the tears and then proceeding to get lost in our kiss.

As much as I would have loved to act all caveman and drag her off to our bedroom, we had to endure the rest of the birthday (and now engagement) party.

But mark my words, the second Flick was asleep, we got straight down to it.

And that evening, Carter Joel Masen was conceived.

0-0

**Leave your presents in the comment section below…**


	43. Chapter 41

We're going back in time a wee bit before Edward knew about Carter :)

**.41.**

**Bella.**

"Annie…Annie, Daddy's going now, do you want to say goodbye?" My little daughter, sleeping peacefully in her bed and red hair fanned over her face, made a little moan as she slowly came around to the sound of my voice. I stroked her back and smiled blissfully at her innocent, nearly-three year old beauty.

"Mommmmma…" Annie rubbed her eyes with a fist, looking around her surroundings with a bleary expression.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Daddy before he leaves?" Edward's off to start his US tour to promote his new album. He's going to be away for about three months, which sucks major balls, so does missing Christmas, New Year and coming home two days after Annie's third birthday. But I'm not just a pretty face – I have plans up my sleeve.

"Mmhmm…I did…" Her words were cut short with a loud yawn. "I did a pitcher…for Daddy."

"And I'm sure he's going to love it because you are such a talented artist."

With her picture in hand, Flick ran down the hall way, turned into my bedroom and straight over to Edward, who was putting the last couple shirts into a suitcase. "Morning, Pumpkin." He swung Flick into his arms, kissing her cheeks a few times and then rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"I did a pitcher…for when you…go 'way." I stood back, taking in the unforgettable sight and feeling tears prick in my eyes. He's an amazing father – so gentle, caring and loving. I can't wait until we can wake up and greet two children in the morning. Two children who long for the attention of their parents; Eskimo kisses, pictures – the lot. Edward doesn't know I'm pregnant again, and I've had my best friends screaming down my neck, demanding me to tell him before he leaves, but, like I said before, I'm not just a pretty face.

"I love your picture, Flick. Thank you so much."

Annie prodded it with a stumpy finger. "Dats youuu and…your-your music fing…" It didn't look much like a person, or a guitar, but coming from a three year old, it's friggin' fantastic.

"I love this picture so much. Do you know what I'm going to do with it?" Sitting Annie on the bed, Edward slipped his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open. "I'm going to keep this in my wallet and when I go on stage, I'll put it in my pocket so that it's always with me."

Bella's Conscience: _Fuck, I think we need to call a plumber – your eyes are leaking again._

Before I could stop it, Jane was at the door with a car to take them both to the airport. She still doesn't like me, and I don't like her much either – simple. "We have to leave in five minutes."

Bella's Conscience: _I'll give you five minutes, bitch. Or, then again, I could make you lose five minutes of your life. Why I oughta… _

"Hey, don't look so glum, Love. I'll be back before you know it." Slipping his arm around my waist, Edward brought me close for a hug.

"You better be."

"Think about it, when I get back, we'd be one step closer until you become mine forever." Taking my left hand in his, he rubbed the ring on my third finger.

"I already am yours."

"Legally. As husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Masen."

There was so much I could do and say, but with Jane tapping her foot impatiently, I had to say one final thing before she dragged us apart. "I love you, stay safe."

Edward pressed his lips to mine once, and then once more which lingered longer. "I love you more, Beautiful. Look after yourself, look after Flick and I'll see you when I get back."

Bella's Conscience: _You'll be seeing me before then…Just you wait and see…_

0-0

_**2 months later**_

0-0

"The three of us will be there for nine, okay?"

The sigh I got in return did not go unnoticed. "I don't know how I feel about three of you, Bella."

"Well, Jane, it's either you allow Rosalie to come with me, or you can look after Annie whilst I'm busy."

The change in her voice was so hot and cold; very bittersweet in a snarky, sarcastic way. "I'm sure I can sort something out, see you then."

Shutting off my phone and sliding it across the kitchen bar, I took in the fed-up expressions of my best friends, Alice was cuddling her swollen stomach and Rosalie was peeling an orange for Flick – who had run off to get her dolly, Bluebell.

"Does the bitch know about Mini Masen?" Asked Rosalie.

"Sadly. I had to tell her; she wouldn't let us plan this unless I tell her why. She's not happy with it though." When I told her, Jane assumed I was like, a week gone, not four months. So it's now obvious I'm pregnant, but luckily, Mini Masen wasn't showing before Edward left, so he's none the wiser and will make this surprise that bit better – being able to hold the bump, and not imagine it there.

Alice scoffed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and knocking me from my blissful dreams. "When is she happy with anything?"

"Well, according to Jane, Edward's going to completely forget about music now that there's going to be two children, and not just Flick. But, why should I care? We can do whatever the hell we want."

"Momma?" With Bluebell under one arm, Annie attempted to climb back onto her stool, but ended up getting assistance from Rosalie before she could fall back and hurt herself.

"Yes, Princess?"

"When we….um…Daddy 'gain."

"We'll be seeing Daddy tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"Yeah! I hash new pitcher!"

"Another one? Wow, Daddy is very lucky."

"Pip!" Screamed Rosalie suddenly, shocking everyone around the table.

"What?"

Taking a segment of orange, Rosalie pushed a pip through the skin and held it in the palm of her hand. "Pip! You've been thinking of a nickname for Mini Masen – Pip. It's cute and it works well if you think about it."

Patting my rounding stomach, I made a connection with Mini Masen. "Are you a Pip? Flicker and Pip…I like it."

"What about Edward's view?"

"If he _really _disagrees then we'll change it, but I can't see him having a problem with it. Right, enough chit-chat, Annie, we need to get ready to see Daddy."

"Yay! Baby too?" Annie held out Baby Bluebell.

"Yes, baby can come too."

_You bring yours and I'll bring mine. Aah…perfect._

0-0

"Wheresh Daddy?" Annie couldn't quite understand why a room would be full of her Daddy's things, but the man himself isn't there. With Bluebell clutched to her chest, Flick went on a search for Edward, checking under the chairs and in the little en-suite bathroom. Her eyes grew sad and her bottom lip protruded, after being without Daddy for two months, she's in no fit state to be messed around.

"Annabelle, baby, don't cry." She clambered onto my lap, yet the tears still dripped down. "If you're very quiet, you'll hear Daddy…" We could hear the cheers from the crowd, the backing music and then his beautiful voice coming from the speakers. "He's playing music at the moment, but we'll see him when the concert is over with."

"Now."

"You want to see Daddy now?" To be honest, it would be nice for Annie to see what Edward does when he's on tour…"Okay, but you have to be very quiet."

"Yay! Daddy!"

Leaving our stuff with Rosalie, I asked a security guard to lead us to the best opening in the audience – a place where we can see Edward, but he won't see us. It would be typical for my surprise to break down before it even started. On entering the arena, Annie covered her ears with the noise, but looked around eagerly for Edward. A couple girls from the crowd spotted us, pointed enthusiastically and covered their mouths in awe. We didn't have a good view, because we were at the side and looked straight over the audience and could only see a small chunk of the stage, but that was how I wanted it.

Edward stepped forward into the clearing, grabbing the microphone with both hands, closed his eyes and got lost in the music – he always sings with his eyes closed, looking so relaxed and gentle. I lifted Annie high up so that she could look over the amps and see her Daddy for the first time in two months. She clapped and wiggled around. I expect she called out for him, but I couldn't hear anything apart from the bass.

When that song came to an end, I brought Annie back out of view and into the dressing room. She was still on a high from the whole two minute experience. "Did you enjoy that, Flick?"

"Yeah! I…Daddy a…music fing!"

I laughed, "it was exciting, wasn't it? We'll see Daddy when he finishes, okay?" Annie nodded and, when put down, ran over to Rosalie to tell her all about it. Jane entered the room with an ear-piece in and looking at something on her iPad.

"How many songs are left, Jane?" I asked, wanting to make my entrance perfect.

She didn't look up from the technology when answering. "One more after this. You have approximately two-three minutes of _Step Forward _still to go before _Confessions _starts."

_Confessions _is the song written just for me and it's always played at the end of his concerts. It's perfect – I love it – I love him. All of this is crazy, even though we've been together for three and a half years…and engaged… yup, still crazy.

With everything ready I started to doubt myself. This plan seemed perfect and comical and something you'd see in a cheesy movie, but now, I don't know if it's as perfect as I first thought. Maybe we should wait until he comes in to cool down and _bam _we're sitting here as a welcome committee. No, I put a lot of effort and Annie's colouring pens into this; I'm not going to back down now.

I snuck back into the crowd when _Confessions _started, doing my best to hide until it came the time to show off my artwork. Lifting my arms up high, I held out the banner which read the words: **I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!**

Of course, no-one could miss a massive white piece of card high above the audience, and so once Edward saw that I was the one holding the banner (and not some random fan) he stopped singing, stared at me (which got the crowd giggling and cheering) and laughed down the microphone before picking up the lyrics again.

When you leave the back of the stage, there's a mini corridor which takes you to the dressing room. The second I was free to, I threw myself into his arms, taking the time to enjoy his presence. God, I missed my _fiancé. _

"Please," he whispered against my neck, "tell me this isn't some kind of joke."

Peeling us apart, I held Pip in my hands. "Does this look like a joke to you?"

"Oh, my…" I couldn't describe the expression on his face. It was like a mix between confusion, happiness and like he was going to cry. Yeah, that just describes it I think.

"Are you…is this okay?"

He looked from Pip to stare straight into my eyes in amazement. "Really, Bella? I thought I was pushing my luck with Annie; I couldn't be happier, Beautiful."

"Good. I love you. Oh, and I've decided to call him or her Pip, if that is okay with you?"

"Pip…yeah, I like that. So they're not a second Flicker, then?"

"No, there's only one Flicker…and she's etching to see you."

That stopped Edward in his tracks; I think he's about to combust. "Annie's here?"

I smiled and motioned my hand towards his dressing room. I didn't have to say anything, and didn't have the time to when he left me and practically ran towards the room. I followed behind and had to dab back my tears when he dropped to his knees inside the room, welcoming our daughter into his arms after being apart for far too long.

0-0

**So, we've got an engagement…hmm…I wonder what comes next…Maybe Pip in a tiny Tux and Flick as a flower girl? ;) Leave me your thoughts about the chapter and the name, Pip!**


	44. Chapter 42

**.42.**

**Bella**

Why am I nervous? I shouldn't be so nervous. Wait, is it normal to feel nervous? I don't know, I've never married anyone before! Maybe I'm dreaming, maybe today isn't my wedding day and I'll wake up and realise that we still have months left to go. No…I'm not dreaming and I really am marrying Edward today. My name is going to change from Swan to Masen in…_fuck _four hours! _Oh, my God…that is terrifying. _I should probably get changed now.

"Dude, you _have not _had two children!"

I knew there was a reason why I never get changed in front of my friends anymore. It's clear that I can't slip down to my underwear to put a robe on without one of them making some sort of remark on my body shape. I stared down at my now covered middle, wondering what had caused Alice's recent outburst.

"I swear you're slimmer than you were _before _you had Annie. Like, come on, Bell-hole, I've only had one kid and _he gave me lumpy bits!" _

Okay, I'm putting a stop to this crap. Alice is far from 'lumpy'. I mean, Noah was a tiny baby (healthy, buy tiny) I'm pretty sure he didn't cause that much damage for his mother. But before I could voice my thoughts, Rosalie graced us all with her view.

"Hey, at least you don't have stretch marks!" She pulled up the bottom of her vest top to point out each individual _faint _line under her belly.

"Sorry Rose, but you're about to push one out, so you don't count."

Yep, another kid is joining our group when Rosalie has her daughter, Julia, in two months' time. I know Rose and Emmett want a big-ish family, but I wouldn't have thought they would have them all in one go – having three kids under the age of four running about the house is going to present them with premature grey hairs; which is exactly why Edward and I have decided that two is our maximum. We love our children dearly, don't get me wrong, but life is too hectic and we simply don't have the time. I mean, just having Pip in the first place was hard enough…

0-0

_Day 2: _

_This hospital bed is starting to feel like wood. Pip is doing somersaults, or cartwheels, or fucking back flips in my stomach, and I'm about to smack a bitch. Or smack an Edward, 'cause the bastard put Pip there. Seriously, if I had a scalpel in my hand, I know what would be coming off first. Yeah, say goodbye to your little friend, you bastard._

_Day two? You may ask. Why yes, that is how long I have been here, stuck on my fucking back like dead woodlice, unable to go anywhere and having the privilege to experience crazy midwives stick their hand up my No Man's Land and see what's going on up there. Clearly not a lot. Why don't you go home? You may ask. Simple – because I fucking can't. Answer your questions? Good._

_Yeah, I'm a bitch, but, er, deal with it. I'm trying to push a human through my vag here, dude._

_There's a knock at the door. Edward walks in like he's done nothing wrong. Ha! Pull the other one, mate._

"_Our daughter is wondering when Pip is going to be here." He smirks and I want to punch it right off his gorgeous face. But then kiss his gorgeous face and cry and cry…and cry some more for being a bitch. It's a really horrible cycle._

"_What do you want me to do, Masen? Set a timer and shout _bing _when it's done? I'm afraid our beautiful love child will have to wait for now." He laughs. Big, big mistake. "Are you laughing at me?" Rhetorical question._

"_Me? Laugh? Sweetheart, I wouldn't dream of it."_

"_Good, because, er, remember it isn't against the law to punch a man…yup, I went there."_

_What seemed like years, when it was only hours, later, we finally got this ball rolling! Yup, I had progressed to an impressive 4cms! Yeah, beat that shit heads!_

_But no, seriously, Pip picked up the pace and began to make the daring journey from my stomach to my ass. Well, not ass exactly, but you know what I mean. _

_It was when I reached 10cms that I fell into a crumbling mess, mumbling shit about not being able to cope and that Pip was taking some fine ass time. Edward stroked my hair, kissed my head and held my hand – which I almost broke when squeezing it. "Look at how well you're doing, baby! I'm so proud of you."_

_Ow, ow, fuckity, ow._

_Can't think._

_Too painful._

_I'm going to explode._

_Shit._

_Balls._

"_I can see the head, Bella."_

_It's about bloody time! _

"_That's it, Love. We're almost there."_

_Shut up._

_No-one talk._

_I can't…gaaah my Gaaawd._

_I don't think it's physically possible for any woman to compare this feeling to anything else in the world. A head is about to pop out where you pee from. This should not be normal! Damn you, Eve. You had to listen to the serpent and break God's law, didn't you? Bitch. All of this for a fucking apple!_

"_One more big push, Bella, and we'll have the head."_

_I put all my effort into that push. I swore, I used the Lord's name over and over and threatened to make earrings out of Edward's parts, but the second Pip _finally _decided to make an appearance, I lost my tough approach and sobbed into Edward's arms._

_See? Told you it's a mad cycle._

_Our son – yes, a boy! – is healthy, has all the right parts and weighed _9lbs 12oz! _Yeah, I deserve a massive pat on the back for that one._

_Carter Joel (Pip) Masen – our little Soldier and Annie's new favourite dolly. _

0-0

Now, ten months on, he's still on the chubby side. But, come on, chubby babies are the cutest babies, right? Right.

"Mommy! Carter needs to go with Daddy, right?" Annie had her hair curled into loose ringlets which bounced on her shoulders and a light touch of make-up on her angelic face – she looks so grown up, I can't believe she's four already.

"Pip can stay here if he wants to, Annie."

She huffed and dropped her shoulders, "but you said all the _boys_ get changed 'agether and all the _girls _get changed 'agether. Carter is a boy so he needs to go with Daddy."

A hair stylist was helping to pin up my hair as I spoke to my daughter (she snapped in a diamond butterfly clip from my grandmother which had sapphires in the wings for my something old, borrowed and blue). "Remember that Carter is only a baby so it doesn't matter who he gets ready with. Also, because Carter is a baby, he can't help me with something really special like you can…"

Her eyes grew wide and a mischievous grin slid over her face. "Something special...?"

_Hook._

"Yeah. When it's time I'm going to need you to pass me my bundle of flowers, and because Carter could pick all the heads off them, do you think you could guard them for me and make sure no-body touches them?"

_Line._

"Yes! Yes, I can do that, Mommy! I promise, I'll be the best flower guard ever!"

_And sinker._

"Excellent, thank you Sweetheart."

I tried to sit back and relax for five minutes, but I couldn't even manage that before Carter's cry filled the room and Annie was calling for me.

"Sorry, two seconds." I said apologetically to the stylist, getting off my chair to see what happened. Apparently, Pip went to touch my flowers, Annie gave him a little nudge to back off and he toppled over and hit his head. Cradling Pip to my front so that his head was resting on my shoulder, I walked back to the seat to continue the transformation I was currently undergoing. Pulling a baby biscuit from my bag, I allowed Pip to mush on that and sit on my knee.

The time seemed to fly by suddenly. Alice and Rose were dressed in their bridesmaid dresses – floor length, claret satin with one ruffled shoulder. Even though it was a very slim looking dress, Rosalie still managed to pull it off with Julia practically waving at us. Annie was in her flower girl dress (cue waterworks) – floor length white satin net, (which made the dress poof out) with a thick claret band around the torso and thick claret straps (one ruffled again). The toes of her satin, white dolly shoes peeked out at the bottom and the claret flower bag, full of petals, hung from one wrist.

"You all look absolutely beautiful, and Carter, how dashing!" It's actually really, really cute – when Edward went for a suit fitting, he managed to get the exact same one fitted for Carter –a black tailored suit with a white waistcoat, white shirt and, of course, a claret tie. The only difference was in the shoes – Carter wore shiny, black booties. I doubt Edward would have suited them. Luckily I already knew what he was wearing – as I went to a suit fitting as well – so seeing Carter like this isn't spoiling anything.

Next, it was my turn. Doing up my dress finalised everything. Shit, I'm actually about to go and get married. My heart started pounding and I felt a little sick. _Please stay down, please stay down, please stay down. Don't puke, don't puke, don't puke. _

My dress is white satin (though it looks cream in bad lighting) with crystal beading along the pleated torso. It's strapless and floor length as well and tied up like a corset at the back. When I walk it flows out the way as a train. I quickly remembered to swap my engagement ring to my right hand and then Renee and Charlie came in to see me properly before I leave the Swan life and become a Masen.

_Yep, still crazy._

Like all mothers, Renee welled up and covered her sobs with a hand. We hugged, said 'I love you' and before she went off with Carter, she added: '_you look absolutely stunning. I'm so happy for you.'_

_N'aww, thanks momma._

"Are you ready?" Charlie whispered, linking our arms and patting my hand comfortingly.

"No…"

He barked out a laugh. "Bells, once you get down that aisle, your nerves will disappear. This is the hardest part."

"Promise you won't let me fall?"

"You have my word."

We all got in line, waiting to start the procession. Flick was at the right, bouncing on her toes; too excited to wait any longer. But I had to talk to her quickly. "Flick," I ushered her over, "you know what to do, yeah?"

"Yeah, I skip to daddy and throw my flowers on the ground."

"Good girl. And what do you do then?"

"Er…I sit with Grandpa Charlie and…look after Carter."

"Well done. Okay…lead the way."

And then we were walking. Step-together-step-together…the whole way down. I wanted to look at the floor, make sure I didn't trip on something invisible, but I felt drawn to look straight ahead and connect with Edward as he gazed down at me. Although I had seen him in his suit, for some reason it still took me by surprise. He couldn't stop the breath taking smile fighting its way through on his face, and his hands rubbed together – nerves? I don't know. Hell, it's only fair he feels them as well.

We passed all our loved ones – including Jane, I hate to admit – but I couldn't tell who was sitting where; my eyes were only for my husband-to-be.

Once Charlie passed me over, Edward bent down to kiss me briefly. "You look stunning. I love you." He whispered, his green eyes glistened with emotion. I could only mouth the words back, because the minister called us all to attention.

I should have paid all my attention towards what he was saying, but, er, I didn't. Of course, when he spoke the most hated line in all weddings, my attention was back in full force. "_If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, please speak now or forever hold your peace…"_

Bella's Conscience: _I have my rifle ready, fuckers._

_I knew you'd pop up sometime._

Bella's Conscience: _I'm never too far away… now, if you need me (or my rifle) we shall be at the hotel bar taking advantage of the free wine they offer…_

It was then that the rings were passed over and I realised I needed to actually speak. My heads all over the place, I don't think that's possible. Luckily Edward went first, and repeated everything the minister said.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

The white gold band slid onto my finger easily. Then it was my turn. I choked up half way through, but I blame that on my tears and not my inability to speak. The minister soon ended up the ceremony: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

And kiss me he did.

"I love you, Mrs. Masen."

0-0

**If any of you are interested you can check out the dresses by typing either:  
1136 wedding dress  
7179 Bridesmaid  
or, 6654 Flower Girl, in Google Images. (FFN wouldn't allow me to add links up *sad face*)**

**And if you want to see Edward (and Carter)'s suit, look at his suit in Breaking Dawn…I copied it and just added the tie ;)**

**I'd love to know what your thoughts were, I'm kinda crapping myself back here. **


	45. Chapter 43

**The moment most of you have all been waiting for… Yup, this are about to get citrusy. **

**.43.**

**Edward.**

When deciding where to go on our honeymoon, thousands of places and ideas crossed my mind – a trip around Europe? Take my blushing bride to the Eiffel Tower, Buckingham Palace, or the Leaning Tower of Pisa? Or we could go skiing in the Swiss Alps; horseback riding in the Andes; or go on an African safari. I have come to realise that Bella prefers to do something active and productive – learning something or getting a better knowledge of something she's already learnt. But then I had to think carefully, how many people would be out there, snapping pictures and getting shots of our honeymoon? Our wedding had to be secluded for this reason alone, so, even though those trips would mean the world to us, and would be the perfect idea, we had to be careful. Maybe when the kids are older we could do these things. Teaching Annie and Carter about the world and take them to the chilling Auschwitz in Poland and have them realise how lucky they are to live in this day and age – they'd have to be _much _older to face that, I think.

So, with that in mind, I searched for somewhere that's secluded, relaxing and allow us to experience incredible activities at the same time. I came across a seafront hideaway in Belize – a tiny country between Mexico and Guatemala – called Turtle Inn. All residents stay in individual thatched cottages, decorated with handcrafted Balinese furnishings. Or, for honeymoons, you can stay in their honeymoon cottage, a little away from the rest of the reservations. Behind Turtle Inn are the calm waters of the Palencia Lagoon and the beach we look over holds the calm, serene waters of the Caribbean Sea. They have white sand beaches, swimming pools, restaurants and a rejuvenating spa. I knew I picked the right place the second Bella took in our surroundings. She grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled brightly, "this is beautiful, you couldn't have chosen a better place if you tried."

I dropped a brief kiss over her wedding ring, "I'd do anything if it makes you happy." A small frown puckered on her brow. "Hey, what's up?" The frown vanished once I said that.

"No, no it's nothing. It's just…I know we shouldn't think about anything but us two, but do you think Carter will be okay with my dad? I know Annie will be fine, but Pip is so young…"

I loved how concerned she is over our children, it only made me love her more. "It's only for a week love, and no doubt Charlie will distract them with fishing or letting them play with his handcuffs and we'd be back before you know it."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I'm just -,"

"Hey, don't you apologise; I miss them too. Now, what would you like to do first? Go for a swim? Have some dinner?"

Leaning against my front, Bella looked up at me through her long, dark eye lashes. "No, I just want to spend our first day with you and nothing else."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Masen."

0-0

On arrival, the staff gave us a complementary bottle of champagne – it didn't stay closed for long. With a glass each we toasted to our marriage, honeymoon and all the years before us. We linked our arms and took a dainty sip, never losing eye contact.

"I love you, Mrs. Masen."

"I love you too, Mr. Masen. I still think I'm dreaming. Am I dreaming? Is this real?"

Dropping my flute onto a side table, I wrapped my around her waist. "This is very real. Can you believe we've been together for five years?"

Stroking my cheeks, she brushed her finger tips over my five o'clock shadow. "Five years," she spoke seductively; my heart began to pound, "a new house, two _brilliant _children, a new album and a wedding. These have been the best five years of my life, and I only have you to thank."

"Well, you may thank me whichever way you like."

0-0

**Lemon from now on; stop if you'd prefer too.**

0-0

"You are wearing far too many clothes, Mrs. Masen."

"I'm sure you know how to sort that, Mr. Masen."

_Yeah, I've learnt a thing or two along the way…_

The frail fabric of her blouse felt light in my hands. Like, if I added the tiniest bit of pressure it would rip in two. But I didn't care about her blouse – I cared about what laid underneath it. As I unbuttoned the top, I pecked a kiss on the skin that was revealed, Bella shivered in delight. Throwing the blouse behind me somewhere, I worked on taking off those sinful looking jeans. Again, it was the reward beneath that I was eager to get to.

_That ass…_

Yup, I'm an ass man.

My jeans began to feel very uncomfortable and cramp when taking in the breath-taking view of my wife, naked apart from thin lace covering what I craved most. Bella doesn't tend to wear something so risqué, and to be quite honest, she'd look hot in Target own-brand panties, but the, uh, _shopping trip _Alice dragged her on before the wedding has something to do with this – the Victoria's Secret bag did not go unnoticed.

"Fuck, baby…you look…shit." My dick was hard, and painful, and screaming for attention.

"Let me help you with that…" We didn't lose eye contact as Bella loosened my belt and popped open the button. Releasing me from the confinements, it became obvious how keen I was to get started. Pushing my shirt over my shoulders and onto the floor, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, slowly bringing her lips to mine.

Our kiss started off soft and gentle, but all it took was the tip of my tongue to glide across her lips to start a frenzy. She grabbed a hold of my hair, pulling us closer. We both fell onto the bed (it wasn't graceful, I must admit), and the tormenting only grew from there. My hands stroked her soft thighs, getting closer and closer to her soaking center, making me harder and harder.

I may, or may not, have ripped her panties on removal.

Meh, fuck it; I'll buy her a new pair.

Or ten, because now I've seen her in them, nothing can look better.

Except for when she's not wearing anything at all, like right now.

Kneeling between her legs, I took in the delicious sight of my wife; as eager for me as I was for her.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her again. Bella relayed my words, and brought her arms back around my neck. "My beautiful, beautiful wife." And with that, I pushed into her. Hard.

"_Shit…_Edward," she moaned, urging me to go faster and harder with the push of her heels against my ass.

Your wish. My command.

I kissed her again.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby." I mumbled, meeting her every thrust with my own. "_Shit." _I felt her squeeze around me, bringing my orgasm closer to release.

When you have children, it's hard to find the time to just _be _with each other – especially when one kid is less than a year old – so it's not surprising that we both found our climax quickly. Pulling out, I thrust back in once more, harder and deeper than before.

"Fuck…" We collapsed together; I placed soft kisses on Bella's shoulder.

Her laughter had me frowning. "What's so funny?"

"I think horny teenagers could have lasted longer than us."

I rolled back onto the bed, lay on my side and slipped my arm over her waist. "True, but we're in a long term relationship now – we don't have to impress each other anymore." I winked.

"Oh, really? That's the game you're playing, is it? I was going to suggest we check out that roomy looking shower over there, but if we don't have to 'impress each other' then we've probably done enough for now."

My wife is an evil, evil woman.

And so hard to resist.

"Race you to the shower."

0-0

**I don't write lemons because I'm shit at them, okay? Good. Hope you appreciate that. And yes, the next chapter will be the rest of the honeymoon.**

**Also, you know how I said I was giving up after this fic? Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen. Another drabble fic idea has entered my head and I think I need to write it. So here's the summary and please tell me whether or not you'd read 'One Way'…**

_Two battling ex's. One friend's reunion. One long car journey. Surely this can only go one way…_

**Please share your views on this chapter and the story summary below. Thank you :) **


	46. Chapter 44

**I'm really sorry for taking so long in getting this written and all that stuff, I've had writers block and got stuck into my other stories…but I'm here now!**

**.44.**

**Edward**

The morning after the night before, we relaxed in the giant bed with the Caribbean sun gleaming in and thin sheets were the only things covering us. It was already nearing midday – the latest I had slept till for goodness knows how long. But if you can't relax and do whatever the hell you want on your honeymoon, when else can you? I had so many things planned for Bella and I to do whilst here, but right now, I couldn't care less if we did them or not.

We finally got up (an hour after waking), shared a glorious shower – christened it, of course – then got dressed and went to find something for lunch. We went to The Mare Restaurant which offers fine Italian food and fresh seafood, and as well as the glorious thatched roof which covers the place, you also get a fantastic view out to sea.

Hand in hand, Bella and I took a calming stroll along the sandy beaches, allowing our food to go down before hitting the swimming pools – private ones, of course. We discussed Flick and Pip as we walked – we're both eager to get home, but we didn't want our holiday to end either. You never can win when it comes to children.

But in saying that, as much as I love my children to death, my wife is currently wearing a positively sinful bikini and beach dress, so that is the first on my list of things to do. Remove it with my teeth and leave pieces lying about our room.

0-0

"What the hell are you wearing?" Bella couldn't hide the amusement in her voice or on her face. She was swinging her feet back and forth through the still water of our private pool.

"According to Emmett you must bring at least one pair of embarrassing swimming shorts." I looked down at my white shorts with Las Vegas signs, palm trees and guitars patterned all over. They are a state compared to the red Superdry shorts I have also packed. "I saw these online…so…why not?"

"I'm only thankful no-one else uses this pool…"

I smirked before leaping off the pool side and bombing into the water. Whilst coming up for air, I pushed my dripping hair to the back of my head. "Aah…come on, Mrs. Masen, you love them really."

"No I really…Um, Edward…what are you doing?" I had an evil glint in my eye, slowly making my water towards her. Realising my next move, Bella kicked her legs and did her upmost to get away from me. But I was too quick. Leaping forward, I grabbed her ankles and dragged her into the water. Her screams and laughter, as well as the splashing of water, was the only thing I could hear.

"You are an evil, evil man."

"Yeah, but you love me."

0-0

Our week in Balize went past far too quickly. But we couldn't have packed more in if we tried. On one of the days we took a canoe trip up the Monkey River – arguing over which way to steer and making sure we didn't capsize the canoe. Another was spent into the small town not far from the resort – renting bikes and cycling the short distance. We took some pictures, bought souvenirs for Annie and Carter, enjoyed a light meal then cycled back. We also went on an inland hike which led to hidden lagoons like the Rio Blanco waterfalls – a twenty foot drop into the blue-green waters below.

My favourite activity however was the two tank whale shark dive. Bella was a little hesitant at start, but I soon coaxed her into it. When the instructor told us of the precautions – not to touch them or use flash photography – Bella made sure I understood everything he said before I went and got myself killed.

I had never experienced anything like that in my life. At first you see a dark, looming object in the distance, making its way over towards you. I grabbed Bella's hand in comfort, sensing her fear. We dived deeper and soon enough, the clear blue surface above was disrupted by the monstrous shadow of our underwater beast.

Of course, we had nothing to fear and were soon back in the safety of our boat.

We enjoyed one last honeymoon meal, toasted to many more holidays abroad to come, and sadly sad goodbye to our home for the past week. I rang my parents when Bella and I arrived in Miami. Annie literally screamed our names, knowing that we'll be home in a few hours. Carter was put to the phone, but he only gurgled, even though he recognised my voice.

I wanted to be home, cuddle my children and enjoy married life with the new Mrs. Masen.

The final plane journey to Seattle couldn't have gone any slower.

0-0

**We only have one chapter left guys! :( Start leaving your final reviews now… **


	47. Chapter 45

**Annabelle's obsession is my obsession, so I may have gone a bit overboard on that…hahah. **

**IT'S CHRIIIIIISTMAAAAAS!**

**.45.**

**Bella  
5 years on.  
(Annie – 9yrs 6mnths, Carter – 6yrs 4mnths.)**

"I hope you're brushing your teeth!" I called into the bathroom where my children where supposedly getting ready for bed.

"Yes!"

Funnily enough I had my suspicions, so I dropped the ironing onto my bed and went down the tiny set of stairs into the kids' area. It's like an add-on to the house with two bedrooms, a bathroom and a play room where Annie and Carter can do whatever they like (within reason). We moved into this house a couple of years ago. The apartment Edward and I first lived in was amazing and we still own it, but as the kids grew up and things got a bit crowded, we found something bigger – the house we're in now.

Arriving in the bathroom, I noticed Carter standing on his stool, hogging the sink brushing his tiny teeth vigorously and Annie was pruning her bronze curls in the mirror whilst cleaning hers. I had to pry Carter away from his toothbrush after brushing for a near ten minutes.

"Mommy?" He held my hand as we walked to his room. "Is it Santa time yet?"

"Very nearly…you see the time?" I pulled back my sleeve which revealed my watch, "it's almost eight o'clock, and so it's almost bed time. Do you remember what Daddy said about Santa?"

"Um…he only comes if you've been a good boy and asleep."

Like all six year olds, Carter's room is full of random Super Hero toys, board games spread out with pieces missing and goodness knows what else. His walls had been painted like a jungle with monkeys hanging from vines and even the odd pair of spooky eyes glowing from a hole in a tree trunk.

"Exactly," I cleared all the toys that littered his bed before helping him get tucked in, "and so once you, me, Annie and Daddy fall asleep, Santa comes with his reindeer and leaves us special gifts. But only if you've been good…"

"I have, I have! I even helped you buy the veggies for 'morrow!"

"You did; that's correct. Well in that case I think we'll have a nice surprise in the morning…"

"Is Daddy coming back soon, Mommy? 'Cause I want it to be Christmas _nooow!" _

"I'm sure he won't be too much longer – just has to finish some things off with Jane and then it'll be Christmas time!"

Okay, so maybe I wasn't telling the complete truth…yes, Edward did meet Jane, but that was a couple of hours ago and he literally spent five minutes with her. But now, he's off collecting our last Christmas surprise for the children. Funnily enough, he's going to return once they're asleep…

"Okay…"

"Good boy. I need to go and tuck Annie in now, but you head off to sleep and I'll see you in the morning and we'll see whether Santa has been, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Night night, Sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you."

We share one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before I'm off to check on the next kiddo. Annie was already sitting up in her bed with a sketch pad open on her lap, drawing yet another portrait. Getting a closer look I saw that she was drawing the gleaming yellow cat eyes from the poster of the stage show 'Cats'. Around the two eyes she had the outline of other characters from the show. I swear, I've never met anyone with a bigger passion for musical stage shows than Annie. She is so creative – clearly inheriting Edward's genes on that one – I mean, she draws, dances, sings and plays the piano; we haven't even made her do any of this stuff. You wouldn't think she was nine years old if you met her.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah?"

Annie dropped her pencil and looked up at me with a titled head. "There's a cat in 'Cats' that reminds me of you. It's called Griza_bella."_

She scoots over so I can sit beside her knees. "Is that right? I hope it's as gorgeous as me…" I wink with a playful grin.

"No cat is prettier than you, Mommy."

_I've taught her well…_

"What about the rest of us? Are their cats for them?"

She pursed her lips and thought for a minute. "Er…I'd say Pip is…probably Mungojerrie because he steals things (like Pip with my toys!) and can be pretty mischievous. And then Dad could be…oh! Gus! Gus is an old cat, but he was famous – just like Daddy! Even though Daddy still is…anyway, I know who Jane is – Macavity! The villain and master criminal..."

We both break out laughing. None of us like Jane, and after almost fifteen years working with her, Edward's finally realised he needs to look for someone else. So that was what his little meeting was about earlier – a start to let her down slowly.

Noting the time, I had Annie put away her drawings and lie down. "Mommy? See the next time Daddy goes to New York can we go too and see another show?"

Last year he was doing a special charity concert in Madison, so I surprised Flick and Pip by taken them to see The Lion King on Broadway. It entertained Annie, what with her love for anything on stage, and Carter loves The Lion King original movie, so it worked out perfectly.

"I'll have to ask Daddy and see what he says, okay? But if you could see any show, which one would it be?"

"Uh…well I have seen rather a lot…" _No kidding… _"But I think I'd like to see…Mamma Mia, because I haven't seen that one before and I like the music."

I'm not scared about a show being too grown up for her because she's seen things like Phantom of the Opera and Chicago for crying out loud! After promising that I would ask Edward, we said our goodnights and I left Annie listening to a musical soundtrack of some kind on her iPod.

Later that evening, I curled up in my bed waiting for sleep to over-take me, but Edward literally jumped onto the mattress, jolting me out of my slumber. "Is everything all set up?"

He pecked my cheek tenderly. "Yes indeed. I can't wait to see their face; Flick couldn't have found out about 'Cats' at a better time."

0-0

Seven o'clock, on the dot, I woke up to hearing two separate alarms going off simultaneously and then little feet sprinting down the hallway towards our room. Carter barged in first, quickly followed by Annie.

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa's been! C'mon, let's go! Santa's been!"

Edward, who's not much of a morning person, groaned and rolled over onto his right side. "We'll do it tomorrow, okay?" Carter clambered onto the bed and started shaking him awake. "Eurgh, Pip, not so rough in the morning, bud."

"But Daddy you need to wake up! C'mon, Santa has _been, _Daddy!"

"Alright, alright! Have you both got something to write your present list on?"

"No…" They both said in unison.

"Have you been to the toilet and are you wearing your robes?"

"No…"

"Then you need to get and do all of that before we can go downstairs."

In a flash they vanished out of the room, racing each other to see who could do everything first.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas." I replied, meeting him for a morning/Christmas kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you."

"Good, just had to double check." Edward stretched out his arms and back before standing up. He spoke whilst stretching, so it came out in a groan.

"We've been together for ten years, Ed'. I don't think you have to 'double check' anymore."

"Then I just like to hear you say it."

0-0

Overall, it's fair to say that the kids had been well and truly spoiled. They received games, DVDs, clothes, toys from all various members of the family. Edward and I had decided together that there wasn't anything either of us 'needed' or 'wanted', and seeing our children so happy is all we really need. So we swapped little things like the boxset of a TV show Edward loved and new appliances for the kitchen, and that was it. I found once I got older that it's the meaning behind Christmas and spending time with loved ones that means the most, not what's hidden under wrapping paper.

But in saying that, I am very excited for our surprise. Edward had Annie go behind the tree and bring out the two gift bags that were hidden there. She then read out the gift cards.

"This one says 'To Annabelle, Love Santa' and this one says 'To Carter, Love Santa'!"

Pip gasped and ran over to his sister, grabbing his gift bag in eagerness. "Mommy, it's from Santa!"

"I see that! He must have known that you two have been very good this year and deserve something _extra _special."

Both were shaking, overly keen to get stuck in, but Edward had planned out which present to open first.

_I mean…Santa had planned out…_

"Pip, can you open that little round one, and Flick you can open the long, thin one."

They ripped away the paper to reveal a tiny, plastic ball with a bell inside and a long velvet stick with feathers hanging off one end. Carter seemed very disappointed with his ball but you need to remember he is only six, and if a six year old didn't ask for plastic ball with a bell in it, they're not going to be so happy to receive it. Annie, on the other hand, was a little curious, but didn't seem to catch onto our surprise.

The other packages revealed blankets, toy mice, food bowls and it wasn't until Carter pulled out some food and Annie found the litter pellets that they realised what was happening. Well…kind of…

"We getting a puppy?!" Carter shouted.

"No! We're getting a cat, Pip!" Annie jumped up, and searched under the tree again, trying to seek out what she assumed she'll find.

"Flick, Pip, come with me."

They ran out of the room after Edward and I followed on behind them. We lead them through the house and into a back dining room that is hardly used. Parked in the middle of the room was a reasonable sized metal crate with a plastic litter tray and a comfy bed. Curled up in the bed was a tiny, fluffy Tabby kitten. He had big pointy ears, bright blue eyes, and ginger and black markings and stripes coiled around his body.

We made sure Annie and Carter knew not to run over screaming in the kittens face and carefully, carefully Edward leaned into the crate and brought it out, holding him gently to his chest.

"Now, you need to listen carefully, you two." We all sat, crossed legged, around Edward and the new addition. "This is your kitten, and so you both need to look after him; you need to feed him, potty train him, play with him and make sure he's happy and healthy. Mommy and I will help you with some things, but he's your responsibility."

They nodded their heads and took turns holding the kitten, getting used to how to stroke him and hold him etc.

"What's his name?" Asked Annie.

"You can name him whatever you like, but you and Carter both need to agree on it, okay?"

"We should call him Pip!"

"But that's your name, Carter."

"Then he can share my name."

Flick gasped, took a better look at the kitten suddenly and then grinned, "He looks like Rum Tum Tugger from 'Cats'! We should call him Rum Tum…or Tugger."

"I like Tugger!" Pip piped up.

"I think that's settled then. Make sure you keep him safe when your cousins come over shortly."

_Remind me why I decided to hold the Christmas meal here? I can't seem to remember._

0-0

Just before three o'clock that afternoon the doorbell rang, announcing the Whitlocks' arrival. Alice and Jasper came in with their three sons; six year old Noah and the nearly-four year old twins, Ayden and Eli. The kids ran off with Carter who was too eager to introduce them to Tugger. Jasper sat with Edward and Alice came to help me prepare the meal. I've never made a meal for fifteen before, and don't plan to ever again.

Bella's Conscience: _I only have two hands, bitches!_

Ten minutes later and Rosalie and Emmett arrived with their brood. Daniel, who's just turned eight and a half; Lily, who's almost seven; Julia who's nearly five and baby Zoe who arrived only two short months ago. Once again the kids went one way, Emmett joined the guys and Rose joined us. Next year, I don't care if we have the bigger house, someone else can take over turkey-stuffing duty.

There was a little disagreement with Flick when it came to sitting down for the meal. She wanted Tugger to stay on her lap, but I said he needed to go into his crate for now and have his own lunch. Hearing that it was feeding time made things a little easier, although I don't think Carter will want to do the feeding much – he couldn't stand the smell.

When Jasper announced that he'll say Grace, the Whitlock boys clapped their hands together and bowed their heads without being asked twice. The other kids, however, were a little more hesitant.

It was lovely to see everyone as the years roll on. Ten years ago it was Alice, Rose and I living in a tiny house and with boyfriends we'd see every other day or so. Now we all have the jobs we love, married and have nine children in total. Call me biased, but I'll always think mine and Edward's story is the best: stupid little one-night-stand, two different lives and living on the opposite sides of America, yet somehow it worked and we're now married, living in a beautiful house with two beautiful children.

Oh, and a kitten.

Most people go to a concert and come back with a t-shirt.

I came back with something a little bigger.

0-0

**I'll be posting a picture of the resemblance between Rum Tum Tugger and their kitten on Twitter (RosieRathbone) if you have any problems, just let me now.**

**I want to thank you all so much for following this story and being patient when I didn't update etc. I will really miss your comments and writing about Flick and Pip, but we've come to the end of this story and I couldn't see it ending any better.**

**Please spare a few seconds and leave a little review. Tell me what you loved most about this story, or who? Personally my favourite is Carter/Pip ;) **


End file.
